Awakening the Memories
by irohanabi
Summary: On the night Edward Elric died, there was sorrow, and no one could heal those wounds once open. After the rain there's always a bright sky. This is the story of a boy from Xing whom had a tragic past and wouldn't let his wounds mend. Nobody knew or even acknowledged his talent of western alchemy, or how his eyes turn gold when agitated… is this boy Edward's reincarnation? [Correct]
1. Prologue

**Okay. Listen up People. First of all this is obviously my first story on this sight and so far I have no idea what I am doing. This whole thing might go downhill and run down a hole, or it might be successful who knows? Either way I'm going to give it a shot, don't mind if I do.**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist and all the things mentioned in here is not mine, they belong to their rightful owners. I am merely doing this for my own entertainment and so forth.**

**Prologue**

There were soft pattering on the cobble stone ground, but other than that it was dead silent. Into the night a man with a stone face and midnight features was standing in front of a scene he did not want to witness ever again. His black hair blended into the night sky, his eyes that were always the black of the night was now the color of the universe, dark, darker than the night. Lying in the stone floor was none other than the signature red cloak with the Flamel symbol encrypted onto the back, blood soaking it crimson. There was stunned silence as the blonde lady with the hazel nut eyes tightened her grip on the gun that hangs on either sides of her belt, loaded and ready to kill.

"General…" the blonde said her voice cracking if not slightly, but still a stern tone in the statement. The Colonel, who was known as the man with the midnight hair slowly, kneeled to the ground, touching the scattered metal pieces. There were wires and pieces of metal, unrecognized at that time as a piece of Auto mail.

"Go get the officers necessary Lieutenant, I'm going to start a search team," and with that the man with the Onyx eyes turning away at the terrible scene. There was a moment of silence, which was interrupted by the rapid footsteps that was making its way down the cobblestoned path.

"Colonel Mustang, I c-couldn't find brother anywhere," the young boy said, he stopped dead in his track as the blood was noticed on the ground. "C-Colonel, what is this?" the young boy's voice was carried into the night sky as an ear piercing scream was sounded. With a sorrow crow's caw the night was established into the horror of the death of the alchemist of the people. The boy shuffled to the red cloak and the bits of metal, tears streamed down his face, the choking sounds were evident of the sorrow he was trying to suppress, but without success

Roy Mustang felt a stabbing pain, one that he hasn't felt since the death of his best friend, but instead a guiltier one. A feeling that he could've done something to change the fate of the unfortunate state alchemist who is still a boy in his eyes, a boy who have grown up to know the truth of the world way too fast…

Nothing could sustain the atmosphere of shock and fear that waved throughout the small part of time, the victim unknown, and had killed one of the most skilled alchemist of their time. Men in military uniforms rushed past as the citizens raised their curtains to see what was the matter, only to close them the moment they realized it.

A few days have passed since the happening of the murder of the alchemist, and those days felt like years or rather centuries to those who could not believe in this reality. Nobody could understand, and most didn't want to accept the fact.

Alphonse in his sorrow did not leave the dorm room that once was owned by his brother. Wails echoed throughout the hallways at night, and even in the day there were small sounds of choking and sobs, that didn't require tears. Those sounds expressed more than one could express through tears. They were the sounds of real pain, torture, and something that could never be regained.

Life flows in on way, many knew this we couldn't turn back time merely to satisfy our needs. There's always birth, pain, and death, it's an everlasting cycle that doesn't seems to end. Only the immortal could bend that cycle, and not many have achieved that, in the end immortality's only a child's dream, it was not to be gained.

Thinking about it, Alphonse knew that this was real pain, when his body was taken from him, there was horror but less pain, because this was a mental wound and it cannot be healed.

It was raining once again in Resembool, rather it was a storm, a summer storm and there was so sign of anyone wanting to leave their humble homes. The house of Winry Rockbell lay on the outer side of the small town, and it was still awake with the cranking of mechanics and the scent of oil.

The phone rang multiple times, every time getting louder. With annoyance the youngest mechanic in the house threw off her safety goggles and answered the phones with her business introduction.

"Hello, this is Rockbell's Automail, how may I help you?" she said, her face showing annoyance but her voice as sweet as sugar. There was a stunned silence as the speaker continues to explain their long paragraph for the mechanic to hear, but after a few sentences she was already numb.

The speaker trailed on and on and every minute that passes Winry's knees start to buckles and by the time he finished the paragraph she was already on her knees shaking like she have never before. An urge to murder passed through her body, but then it stopped, there was no use, revenge only leads to more revenge there was no end to this utterly hateful path. Before the man could conclude his explanation Winry has already dismissed the call, there was a stunned silence that enclosed the room. Looking at her hands Winry felt helpless, useless, these hands were for fixing and mending those who were in need, not to destroy, but at that moment… she wanted to be able to mend one that have already ceased to exist.

"Winry, who called?" came the voice of Pinako Rockbell. The tiny lady looked at the young teen that was on the floor, shaking like she has just experienced her own death. Winry glanced at her grandmother; those eyes were full of fear, and so much sadness unable to be sustained. Pinako's eyes soften under her round glasses, she have never seen her granddaughter this I need before, not since her son's death.

"Oh Grandma!" Winry exploded, grasping the old woman into a tight embrace. Pinako placed her hand onto Winry's back, it was throbbing, shaking horribly and the skin under the black piece of cloth was cold, like all life sucked from her.

"E-Ed, h-he's go…" Pinako shushed her granddaughter before those words would eat her away, she already got the message. With a small sign the old woman felt a tear slip past her, he was indeed the son on that man, and the most stupid person she have ever met in her lifeline.

Racking her body for more tears Winry crumbled to the floor, letting go of her grandmother, there was no use. _No, I have not even told him yet…_ Winry felt an angry bubble in her, but the sorrow didn't let it show, she was stupid to wait for so long, he was stupid for making her wait, and now she needs to wait until they will meet again after death…

Indeed the night was a sorrowful one, the news spreaded fast and before one could actually compromise the situation, and a funeral was already in action.

Roy felt a sense of déjà vu as he gazed at the lines of stone graves, the sky was a gloomy gray the rain almost ready to let loose. After the priest finished his speech that didn't mean anything to him Roy stood on the stool and told the real life of the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Fullmetal was an honorable boy, he have accomplished many things adults couldn't have accomplished in their whole life line. He was a brave pip-squeak, able to speak for the use of the people; he was the alchemist of the people. Fullmetal was a boy fairly normal that lived his first half of his life in Resembool where he resided with his brother and his mother…"

Alphonse stood eyes casted downwards the whole time, he placed a hand on Winry's shoulder, which was shaking slightly, but no tears have fallen just yet, not yet. He wanted to cry himself, let all the pain let loose, but no, he needed to be strong, he needed to stand up for those in need of strength, like his brother did for him. Colonel's Mustang's speech was indeed the most truthful of all that was given, it shown the truth about his brother, and that would probably what Ed would want for his funeral.

"Fullmetal would not want any of you to mourn for his death, like he always says, walk forward you still have two perfect legs to walk with. That would what he would want, thank you," Roy finished his speech with a small bow, the crowd erupted in polite claps. There was a good amount of people on that day, most of the citizens from both Resembool and a handful from Central.

And after a few hours there were only the close members left; Mustang's team, himself, Alphonse, and the Rockbells. There was a silence as all of them say their own silent prayers and thoughts that passed their mind, feeling regret of what they could've done while the boy was still alive.

"And may he rest in peace," with that they left, letting the wind blow the leaves leaving the written message clear on the tombstone.

_Colonel Edward Elric._

_1899-1918_

_Fullmetal Alchemist. Alchemist of the People_

_Beloved Brother. Caring Comrade. Savior of Amestris_

_May you rest in Peace_

**I don't mind reviews, I'll full heartedly accept them in fact, but please don't be too harsh on the judging, I'm new at least understand that, oh and I am okay with reviews telling me to improve but not criticizing ones, thank you. Oh, yeah this is after the promised day so the crazy things have already happened and Roy got his eyesight back, Al got his body back, Edward doesn't have Alchemy (WHY?) but he died so... Next chapter is going to be brighter than this I promise, well I hope atleast. Reminder this is my first story so please don't espect anything much from this. PLease Review, THank You.**


	2. After the Rain

**So this happened. Yeah I was kind of motivated, I swear its getting out of hand but go ahead and take a read I'll probably be somewhere in the darkest hole wondering why my depressing mind thought of this crazy plot up.**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me, or probably anybody else on this site and it belongs to their rightful owners.**

Chapter 1: After the Rain

After fifteen years of the Fullmetal Alchemist's death, it was a fact that everybody knows his name. His legend spreaded across the land like wild fire, how he saved the world and how he gave up everything he had literally. Even I Xing, citizens knew the tale that their emperor, Ling, was saved by the Fullmetal Alchemist more times than the emperor himself can remember. It came to the conclusion that he was truly the Alchemist of the people.

What became of the person that drove the youngest alchemist to walk forward? Well, Alphonse Elric has been living a fairly peaceful life with his wife and his childhood friend, Winry. The boy was commonly mistaken for his brother, and sooner or later some didn't know him as Alphonse or Dr. Elric, people started calling him The Fullmetal Alchemist's brother. This didn't annoy him, being known in his brother's name, but there was always something tugging in the back of his mind. Surely the boy learned a lot from his wife, May Shang, including a lot of medical alchemy, which earned him the title of doctor.

Colonel Roy Mustang eventually got promoted to Brigadier General; he was still working his way towards his goal as Fuhrer. Riza Hawkeye surely enough followed close behind him with the title as Colonel, and sure enough she was a better one than Roy could have ever possible been. And with extreme surprise the two that were just mentioned were engaged, this was the cause of utter shock for the whole military and soon became daily gossip.

And behind those marvelous achievements of many of our favorite characters, there was a boy, a boy who looked up to them all, hidden in the shadow for far too long.

Jin Lao was a 15 years old boy who never really looked all that special. He was considered a nerd, his sky blue orbs always hidden beneath thick swirling glasses, black hair tied back in a long low ponytail that was always tucked beneath his shirt. Surely he studied hard and aced the art of alchemy and exceeded in any other subject he was given, he was hated.

His classmates were never considered 'mates' they truly saw him as a threat and a weakling, only able to do written exams and could never be truly engaged in a true combat fight that relied entirely on strength. Of course with that statement his answer was merely a monotone "A strong body could not compete to s strong mind."

Teachers found him weird in many ways, for one he seemed emotionless; everything about him was as if it was wired into him, strictly made for him to obey and every question getting the same answer. That was what was wrong with him.

His complexion was pale; pale enough to be unhealthy but fortunately for the kid he was in perfect health. The complexion came along with his lack of outside time; there wasn't a time when he was outside the library when free time was given out.

"What are the 3 steps of alchemy, Lao?" the old white haired professor asked as he wrote the question on the board. The man was old enough to be a grandfather but most people knew not to underestimate anybody from Xing, there were all trained to fight until they die of old age.

"Understand, destruction and reconstruction," Jin answered his eyes unblinking, well people couldn't see if he was blinking or not but he seemed like he wasn't moving at all. The class couldn't keep the feeling of disgust as soon as his voice was sounded. For some reason they hated it, maybe because they're jealous but all the excuses they had were that they saw him as a show-off.

"Very good," the teacher said then he was on his way writing up the day's assignment. Upon seeing the task Jin set down to work, with paintbrush swiping over the piece of paper with perfect hand writing, and within a quarter of the time he was given, he was done. It was not a surprise to the white hair professor, this have happened so many times before so it was not strange that it was happening again.

The students sent glares as the black haired boy made his way to the front of the class to send his work in. Most of them were barely half done. They gossiped about the boy having no heart, no emotion, and no talent, of course they were all lies.

There was always a certain someone that fascinated Jin since he first learned about the subject of alchemy, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Edward Elric was in fact an idol to the boy, although he would never tell anyone. Including those around him, Alphonse, Mustang and so on, he has dedicated a good amount of time into the subject.

The bell rang and the students swarmed out of the room, eager to get back home and meet their parents to tell them about the day. Jin slowly grabbed his things and slung them across his shoulder when he was finished. He said a quick good bye to the professor and made his way down the hallway, the worse experience of the day.

"Heard his parents were murdered…"

"Rotten kid, think he rules the world…"

"Both a nerd and a show-off…"

"Probably used his name to get into a school…"

"Talentless, only brains but no brawns…"

"Those glasses are ugly, where did he even buy them?"

Those were the daily gossips, and although they thought Jin didn't hear them; he did. Every single word came to him as they were speaking right into his ear, the teachers called it a special ability; Jin saw it as a curse.

He winced slightly at the mention of his parents, indeed they were murdered, but not only a normal murderer it was from a betrayer. Jin never showed his emotions but in this case he couldn't keep a growl from resonating from his chest. His parents and he were betrayed by those they wholly trusted.

Jin made his way down the road of Xing with eyes undetermined, no focusing on a single subject but with only one task in mind: The Forest. He was an orphan, that fact was true and he never really denied it, he knew it since the beginning, since he have seen his parents and all his living relatives die before his very eyes.

His house, or rather hut, was made out of wooden crafted together by using alchemy, it was not a brilliant sight it was not all that detailed and the walls weren't as smooth as they were supposed to be. Jin was sure he was going to move to a different location soon, it will only be a waste of energy to build something he'll only live in for a few months.

The Forest was a forest that was closets to the desert that lets travellers get from Xing to Amestris, that was his goal. His goal was to leave this wretched country, he was done being hated and he would feel better is he had left his past behind and clear all the evident.

Pushing open the wooden door he slipped inside and threw his belongings onto the mattress that was made together by using reeds near the banks, he wasn't all that rich after all. Sure that he used to be, but now he wasn't, his name and family was said to have been marked as traitors, so he wasn't that much of a special kid, rather he was below some of the villagers.

Stumbling to the book case he grabbed a few notebooks he have recorded his research on and writing utensils, heading towards the bank, wanting to be free of the crowded city that he could still hear chattering being so near to the rim of the woods.

Trudging down the path he was used to he kept his gaze steady on the trees, trying to sense the animals around him, there were none. A small bitter chuckle left his lips, even the animals knew to avoid him, maybe he was cursed and maybe he was really a demon as most people claim him to be.

The river was a private place to the boy, there really was no saying how it came to be named his, but as far as his memory goes he remembered it was a place where he would come a mourn his lost ones. A fish leapt above the waves and with swift movement Jin grabbed a kunai from his pocket and aimed it directly at the fish, dragging it back using the almost unnoticeable string that was attached to it.

"Fish for tonight's dinner then," Jin mused to himself before using a leaf to wrap his dinner then dropped it into his pack. After settling on a tree branch near the bank he brought out his book and started scanning through the pages, research was all that ever mattered to him.

Books he have read were all useful, everyone even though it seems useless there were always lessons or secret messages written in them, he have read most of the books in the town's library. His research was slightly wide ranged but one thing that he focused himself on was actually creatures called Homunculus, Soul binding, and overall alchemy. He found the soul binding technique useful only because it may help a person's life when it is on the line, and he knew full well there was going to be a payment, but still it was a fair exchange it would fairly cause only a limb after all, it was a life he could save.

Homunculus… he diffidently got the interest from the tale of the Fullmetal Alchemist that was from the land across the desert. They were articular humans that have no soul, only a living force and a body, they were not human. He had a weird sensing that these creatures were still wandering the land and there will be a time where they will rise again, and this was not a prediction it was a fact.

He have seen, on the night was killed, his father had his sword in someone's chest but that person was smiling down at the elder man smirking slightly pulling the sword out with ease. And that was when he saw a red blinding light and his father was on the ground, dead. After reading the story of the Fullmetal Alchemist he could pin point that, that creature was a homunculus. And the person who lead them to his clan… Jin squeezed his eyes shut, 'No, don't think,' he reminded himself before absorbing himself in the book he was reading, wanting to forget the past, unfortunately that was impossible.

After scratching a feel research notes into the 26th research notebook he snapped it shut, not in the mood to continue it any further. He spent the rest of his time gazing at the blue lake in front of him, it was a wonder how the sky and something so under it can be the same character, they were different in height and standings and yet they could be equally as destructive.

At that moment Jin was the sea, a body of liquid that is deepest in the world and everything was above him, but what they didn't know was his hidden destructive power, and he was sure he could easily ace all of the physical exams in school, if he wanted to that is.

And with that thought he hopped off the branch and landed on the floor with a small thump, making his way to his hut, trudging along the path making sure he was making as much time as possible. After swinging the door open sorting his things and cooked his dinner he sat on a log and gazed into the fire. Fire was a destructive element, he have learned that in the many books he have read about elemental alchemy. But fire could be quickly distinguished by using water, and that was a pity, since an alchemist with water capability could easily defeat the other, there were water molecules around them after all. And that was what Jin aimed to be.

It was true that he holded a strange grudge with the flame alchemist, for reasons not to be named, or rather there weren't reason there's just a feeling of dislike. Besides there's always a weak point in every element, and that was the cycle, water could be easily defeated by earth and that was a fact. And it was so with humans, as strong as one was, there always is a weak point.

After cleansing the remains of the fish and digging a hole in the ground to bury it Jin brushed off the feeling of loneliness and make his way to bed.

Slow pitter pattering started outside of the mud brick house, but the boy didn't notice for he was asleep like nothing else mattered in the world. The rain continued to bicker with the moon light until a storm arose, and there was a huge crashing and the sound of animals scattering to its cane, averting the natural disaster. But then it stopped, and the sky was bright as the sun make its way to the high mountains of Xing. The sky was bright, but with wispy clouds of grey clouds still wandering the sky, but it was bright and the forest was mostly recovered from the storm, animal returning to their daily routine.

And with that blue eyes like the sky on that day snapped open.

**There's probably some major grammar mistakes in this one, but I tried, English's not my first language. Yeah I'll let people ponder and guess what is going on in this crazy world but believe me this is as far as my mind go. There goes chapter one then. BTW I'm going head first, i have no plots planned out whatsoever so if things unexpected happens, its because of me and my crazy mind that contains at least 20 different personnas. Please Review, I'll be waiting patiently for them behind the screen.**


	3. Problem with Leaks

**Okay, here's chapter 2. I really tried on the grammar thing, proof read it a few times, but I'm not saying that it will be perfect, never am i going to say that. The responses to the reviews will be down there. For now enjoy the next installment!**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me, it will never be mine, it belongs to its rightful owner somewhere in the world.**

Chapter 2: Problem with Leaks

Jin struggled to get out of his make shift bed and finally untangled himself from the blanket.

Skipping breakfast he slung his pack over his shoulder and made his way out of the forest, for some utterly weird reason he wasn't in the best of moods, probably the comments he have heard the day before about his parents.

Exiting the forest, the sun shone on his thick lens and the scent of the forest left his nose, leaving only the chattering and confusion of the town. To say the truth his lenses are quite thick but he didn't really need them, the advantage of having them is that people don't stare at his weird eye color; blue.

Trudging down the streets he felt stares on his back but merely shrugged them off, he was used to them, he had to go through this routine everyday after all. He felt a pang of greed as he saw the ramen shop where customers were streaming in and out, but his pride took over and he kept a straight and made his way towards the school.

Entering the tall building there were already a fair amount of students crowding the hallways, all Jin can do was heave a sign. And like the red sea, as he walks through the students separated into a straight line, none of them wanting to touch him. Jin kept a straight face and walked through making his way to his class. Until a certain someone got in his way of course.

"Lao, who are you going to bore to death again today?!" A sneering voice asked, the voice was

Ta Shi's officially the school bully.

"Please move out of the way," Jin said casually, feeling the shadow that was looming over him. Like his name, Ta was a fairly large guy, as for in mandarin Ta means big. And of course his favorite meal of the day is probably Jin. But unluckily for him today his meal is in a rather foul mood.

"Ah, are you a scardy cat?" the bigger boy mocked, and got a glare that went unnoticed from Jin. For good measure Ta kneeled down and looked Jin in his thick lenses, just to say that he was bigger.

"Too bad, if I punch you, you couldn't even tell the teacher, you have no parents after all!" That struck a code for Jin; it was officially the forbidden subject in his head.

"Please move out of the way," he repeated, feeling no fear for the bigger boy, he knew that he could slam the boy up right on using only one finger anyways.

"You're getting me pissed," The older boy growled, but then a smirk spreaded across his face, "Heard your parents were suckish at commanding the clan," he continued.

"Shut up,"

"Ooh, touchy subject? We finally got a different reaction, well, I'll continue then, they are stupid getting themselves killed off so easily my father is way better and he isn't even a master ninja," Ta continued, by now the whole school was crowding around them.

Something snapped and before Jin could control his anger that was boiling inside a fist was shot towards the taller boy, hitting its mark completely. However Ta did not faint or anything like that, as normal bullies' do, he shot right back, at Jin's critical point, however he did not hit.

Jin's highest point was speed and attack, so it was easy for him to move out of the way with the boy's slow movement. There was a small silence from the crowd, everybody knew that nobody punches Ta Shi, and most knew that Jin Lao does not fight back, he doesn't' even show emotion at times.

Finding his mask on the ground, forgotten, Jin let his anger take over and clash with the other on with full fury, he have hold this in for some time and doesn't plan on keeping it over any longer, this was a chance to release it and he decided to take it.

Nobody said that Ta wasn't good too and fired back swiftly with attacks that were meant to be strong in contact, however his movements were slow. Jin knew enough that if he ever gets hits even once, that wouldn't be so fun, not for him anyways.

After a few minutes he landed a punch on Jin's face, his glasses scattering onto the ground, bits and pieces unmendable. Ta smirked happy he have finally landed a punch on the smaller boy, but then caught himself smirking then stopped, he couldn't act happy to beat this wimp. Although that was what Ta thought, Jin wasn't a wimp for he did landed a few fair punches and got Ta clutching the left side of his stomach.

Jin was left stumbling, but no onto the ground, he got himself to stand up right again, eyes closed. "What wimp? Are you scared now? Scratch that you were always scardy cat," Ta leered, looking like he didn't have enough of those punches to the stomach just yet.

"Shut the hell up Ta!" Jin snapped, how he was in a rowdy mood today, he couldn't tell that it was to his advantage, but it was certainly worth something. "Don't talk trash about my parents! It's more like you're talking about yourself," Jin snapped, that got him a pissed look from Ta.

"I like you better when you're quiet and quit complaining," Ta said getting into fighting stance.

"I have never liked you anyways," Jin snapped getting into fighting stance. Ta smirked, the boy doesn't have his glasses, and so he could not see, a person who wears glasses that thick would be better off blind. However he was wrong.

"I could still beat you Ta, but I would let you keep your pride," Jin said running towards the older boy, forgetting about the surroundings where students were going ooh, and ah.

"Don't get so cocky wimp!" Ta shouted rushing towards the smaller boy, but going without a fighting plan was a rather bad idea.

Jin opened his eyes and felt a whole lot better; he just loves loosing those glasses, now he has an excuse for not wearing them. Throwing a few punches they were merely blurs to the other students. Of course the one moving so fast was Jin and they couldn't even watch his expression, and they would regret it. A smile spreaded across Jin's face, an expression he thought was forgotten, he didn't have a fight for far too long. But what they did see was the moving shocking blue that was moving with speed.

"Stop this!" A voice shouted from the crowd, and unluckily it was a teacher. Scratch that it was one of the more harsh teachers and was very serious about practice and training. Lao shi Dao was a person no one wanted to agitate, and that was a fact.

The two boys froze mid action upon hearing her sharp exclamation. "What's going on here?" she asked walking towards the boy, eyes widening slightly seeing the small book loving boy caught up in a fight, she found it rather impossible.

"Lao shi, I don't know what happened Jin just threw a punch at me from nowhere," Ta complained in his good boy voice, it was rather pitiful. Jin threw a glare at the taller boy, and Dao swore that she saw a flash of gold appearing for a second there.

"What's your story Jin?" she asked giving the smaller boy a chance to say something, she wasn't like those teachers who have favorites, and she sees things with rimes and reasons.

"He insulted my parents, Lao Shi," Jin said with a hint of anger laced into his voice. There was no denying that his personality changed completely, and that was a rather bad sign. The students who were in a ring stared openly, the quiet boy just showed some emotion.

"Alright then, you two stop bickering," The teacher said signing slightly, "Ta, you come with me to the office, Jin you wait in front of my class, we'll talk about this later, both of you are dismissed from today's school." And with that the young teacher motioned for Ta to follow her, with a scowl he followed her, glaring at Jin with his best death glare.

Dao Lao Shi was, well a pretty impressive teacher, she was in her 30s but was still able to control the teachers like they were hypnotized. Some of them might be, she had the silky black hair that is slightly tinted blue, making it look like the night's sky, and other than that her eyes were the same color. But one thing that a person always recognizes is probably the mole under her eye. Lao shi Dao's hair cut short and her body slim fit to be moving around with high speed, which was shat she always does to get students who were sleeping in the middle of class. Her star student was unsurprisingly Jin, it was a fact to the whole student body, he has brains and guts, and that's what she likes about him.

The whole building has heard about the fight in a few hours, it spreaded like wild fire that also had oil added to the mix. Of course the main subject will be that; he that the heartless creature finally showed some emotion, but there were some talk on the unique eye color of the nerd. And before he knew it Jin was the talk of the school in mere hours.

"Come in Jin," The young teacher shouted after dismissing the other boy for a few minutes. Jin obediently entered the room and sat down on a chair opposite of the woman. "What happened?" she asked swiftly taking out a scroll and swiftly dipping her brush into it, ready to write down whatever she was going to write.

"Like I said Lao Shi, he insulted my parents and my clan, a will not forgive him," Jin answered getting into his monotone mode. Dao flinched slightly at the piercing blue eyes that expressed determination, and could easily show all of his emotions. "And he started it, although that sounds childish, it is the truth," he added, the teacher nodded.

"I see," she said tapping the brush on the parchment leaving dots but no noticeable words, she didn't see anything to write. "So that's why you wear glasses," she randomly said, it was better to have a casual chat as friends than as teacher and student.

"My eye color might attract attention and that is the last thing I would want," he answered stiffly, as he always did.

"So again, how did you beat Ta? He was the best offense player in the school, and it looks like he received a few possibly knock out blows but you don't even have a scratch," she looked interested, she was in fact. The boy was never seen as a fighter and always had his nose stuck in the books, who knew he would also be a good fighter?

"Despite common belief that I don't have physical strength, they were wrong," Jin snapped with annoyance, before catching himself and returned his calm features, this raised Dao's eyebrow.

"You have split personalities?" she asked, she knew nothing about her favorite student thinking back, this was a chance since he never gets punishment or detention.

"I merely wear a mask," he answered fetching a spare pair of glasses from his pocket and slipping them on.

"Take those glasses off, there's no problem with your eye color," Dao said, "Ah, and there's something else I would like to talk about," and with that the scene turned deadly serious and there was this atmosphere that sent chills down the spine.

"You do remember Ling Yao right? The present emperor?" she asked intertwining her fingers into each other and resting her chin on them. Jin nodded. "Well, he have been quite interested in your conditions lately and wanted to meet the last of the Lao clan and wanted to meet you himself," she said expecting and over enthusiastic child jumping around, but of course than was not it for Jin.

"It seems that I cannot decline this offer," he said a sign appearing on his face, indeed he admired the emperor, he have brought prosperity to the country and ruled with a humble heart. He wasn't wise or exceeds in knowledge, but he was caring and would give anything for the country, also he was once a friend of the late Fullmetal Alchemist. That was the main reason how Jin knows of the man, they were living far from the capitol after all.

"Right, he said it as an order," Dao said slipping the scroll back into her cabinet and grabbed another shaped like an envelope. "He requested for you to stay at my place, your safety will be at concern if you associate with the emperor, pack your things this is my address and meet me before 8 after that I will lock the house," and with that she dismissed him.

To be honest Jin was in a daze, he was sure his intelligence was acknowledged but for the emperor to know of it? That wouldn't make sense he was just an emotionless cold as stone kid to most people, and for the emperor to call him to meet him? He suspected greatly that this was going to be a prank, but it seemed unlikely Dao Lao Shi was going to prank about such a serious matter.

As he walked down the hallway the scene of yesterday replayed in his mind, the comments and the bad wording about his family, but strangely enough it was different this time.

"He beat Ta without even a scratch!"

"That's not even human…"

"Heard his eyes were blue, I've never seen anybody with blue eyes before!"

"The cold stone showed some emotion, and it was fury the opposite to cold!"

"He's still a nerd…"

And with that he exited the place with a few eyes tracing his back with full intensity. He knew no one could escape with declining a request from the Emperor he wanted to personally, he could return to life like this in the forest with no one bothering him and peace…

But was that what he really want? He froze with the action of throwing his things into the pack. Where did that come from? Of course he wanted to, adventure will only cause him pain and lost, not like he already have enough to be pressured on. But he didn't want a life where he will die an old man unnoticed by the society…

He stopped the inner battle within himself and finished packing; it only took a short time since he doesn't have things to pack he only have three sets of clothes and most of the space was taken by his research notes which included most of the volumes.

Before he knew it, it turned to nightfall and he felt like he was missing out from something, how long have he been having that battle going on? He knew that he often gazes at the sky to think and before long hours would have passed, that was one of his bad habits.

Slinging his pack across his shoulder he exited the house and destroyed it completely, he most likely won't be returning for some time and all that mud will do some use to the growth of the plant around the forest. Looking at the moon it was an estimated 7 and he quietly walked out of the shadows of the trees. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose he heaved a sign and dragged himself to the address located on the paper he was given.

The teacher's house was a simple two-floored wooden house that didn't seem any special and didn't even seem to have electricity. But then again electricity was something they haven't reached yet, sure Amestris had it but with living close to the desert it was quite hard to find a source that wasn't from coal or oil; which they weren't advanced it either.

He knocked on the door for a few times before stepping back as the door opened revealing his teacher wearing an apron and a spatula in hand, looking like she was about to cook something.

"Ah, Jin, why were you here so late? I was thinking you wouldn't come here after all," she said opening the door for him to enter.

The inside was simply decorated like the outside of the house. And wrong to Jin's hypothesis she has already made dinner and food was steaming on the table including fish and vegetables of all sorts. "Come in, I have already made dinner so you don't need to wait," Dao said brightly gesturing the table filled with food.

"Thank you Lao Shi," he said placing his bag leaning towards a wall close to the table. "When will I be able to return home?" he asked, he was rushing things but he would rather live like that then gathering ruckus.

"It would take some time… a few months at the very least a year at the most," Dao answered taking off her apron and placing it on a chair that was leaning against the wall where a hook was planted.

"I see…"

"You know Jin, you don't act as cold hearted people said you to be," she mused making the child sputter but not spitting anything out. "You seemed to be showing a handful of emotions back then, what caused them to show?" she asked casually.

"I… do not know…" he muttered placing a hand on his forehead, "There was something wrong… normally I keep my actions under control…" he answered eyes unseen. "I guess I was in a bad mood."

The teacher nodded then pushed a glass of milk to him, "Drink up Jin, if you are staying with me it wouldn't be for free." She mused.

"I would rather not teacher. But I understand that I would need to work to gain shelter, and I wouldn't hesitate to do it," he answered grimacing slightly at the sight of white liquid, he have never really liked milk. But it never affected his height, he did daily practice and such he was an average and he was surely surviving without milk.

"Well, eat up then, tomorrow is a Saturday and I would expect you to be ready to work your butt off!" she said laughing slightly, an evil laugh… Jin shuttered slightly.

**Done! Hope the grammar didn't burn someone's eyes. Either way most of the names will be in Chinese of Thai, since it's my native, here are the definitions.**

**Jin = Gold in Chinese**

**Lao Shi = Teacher in Chinese**

**Dao = Stars in Thai**

**Response**

** The Iceborn Alchemist: Believe me, I cried when I was writing the Prologue, I'm sensitive and I know it.  
**

**an (guest): You'll need to wait and see ;)**

**lilaclily00: I know that my grammar isn't the best T^T and I need to wait one month before I can get a beta... but thank you either way! (I read your story: Family's History, luv it!)**

**justaislinn: Okay... i know there are the questions left unanswered... but believe me if I revealed the answers that would be the end of this story, it's the point of the whole thing! Oh, and they buried his coat and the remains, his body was not found... wonder why? Thank you!  
**


	4. Under the Mask

**Well, the third installment. I guess my update times aren't very efficient since in America it's probably around 8 p.m. but here where I live it's 8 in the morning so… it would be more efficient to update at night. Either way I was itching to post this chapter since the morning so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me, so does many of the characters that I use in this fanfic. I do not gain anything from this and am only doing this for my own entertainment.**

**Chapter 3: Under the Mask**

Dao heaved a sign when finished clearing the table, the young boy ate plenty and even asked for seconds and thirds from her.

She showed him to his room later on in the night and she swore after she closed the door she have already heard slight snoring from it. A small giggle escaped her lips, she have never thought it would come to this.

When she had accepted the letter from the emperor she had been wondering what was going on, it wasn't to her surprise that Ling wanted to see the rumored prodigy. Since Ling was the former prodigy after all, and it wasn't a surprise that he was her student.

After finishing clearing the table Dao climbed up the stairs and stumbled onto her bed staring at the white ceiling above her. She was thinking about how to work the situation out, Ling isn't going to come for a few months but then again it would be the chance to learn more about her student.

Shoving the thought off, she closed her eyes, and within minutes fell asleep.

Jin awoke in a state of confusion. It wasn't the fact that he was in a proper room and that he wasn't surrounded in the walls of books, it was the fact that there was actually breakfast wafting from somewhere outside the room.

Like a hurricane yesterday's event crashed onto him, leaving him with difficulty to breathe, of course, he was in his teacher's house because the emperor requested to meet him. Slipping a plain black shirt on, he wobbled down the stairs, his stomach couldn't wait.

Dao was already cooking breakfast which was simply a pot of rice and small sardines? Whatever they were it was luxury to Jin, for the first time he doesn't need to eat rabbits, and gut them at that.

It was a rather pleasant day as Dao make the table for two people; it was a strange scene for her, normally with only one set. Then the beloved guest entered the room looking not fully awake yet. Dao needed to suppress a chuckle, the boy looked nothing like the image that was built for him at school.

Jin was in fact, nothing like the school boy or a goody two shoes, he could pass off as a lazy school boy in that moment. Due to only being awake for a few minutes his hair was a mess, in contrast of the tidy low pony-tail it was supposed to be in, at the moment it was let loose spilling over his shoulders and reaching a little lower than the middle of his back. Glasses nowhere to be seen, there were dark bags under his eyes but the bright blue eyes easily covered them up.

"Here's your breakfast," Dao said handing him a bowl of rice with two sardines lining the face of it, along with some chop-sticks. Jin mumbled a polite Thank you and with care ate his breakfast that was one he thought he would never taste ever again; he was really getting sick of rabbits.

"So how was your sleep?" The teacher asked trying to start off a conversation.

Jin shrugged "It was quite pleasant, Lao Shi," he answered politely, he was living off her after all, and it was only manners to do so.

"I see, you fell asleep almost immediately," she said, it was hard to start a conversation, the boy had a very "end of conversation" tone of voice that it was unnerving, she actually planned to change that, if he did he might get some friends that actually don't cower away from him.

"Right, Jin, I would need some help today," she said getting to business; she received a nod saying that he was listening. "My family owns a bookstore and I was wondering if you could help out around there, my parents are having a long time vacation," she said.

"That isn't a problem Lao Shi," he answered, "I would feel bad to live off of you without helping in anything at all,"

Dao breathed a sigh of relief, it was good he didn't question it any further, it would be to her discomfort, and after all she did ignore the fact that her nephew was going to help around the shop too. Of course Dao's plans were to get the boy at least a little bit less like a walking robot, so a company about the same age wouldn't hurt. Besides her Ming was quite excited about meeting a new friend, he was always so social able.

"Now go wash yourself the store will be open around 8, and wear the clothes I have brought for you, I wouldn't want you wearing your school uniform to work," Dao said noticing the child have finished his breakfast.

Jin said another quick thank you a scampered at the stairs feeling a leap of joy. It was always to his liking when the word book was mentioned in front of him. And furthermore he have heard of his teacher's family business before; he always wanted to read the books in the store but because of the price it was hard to afford being in the poor state he was in.

After taking a quick bath he slipped on the cloths that Dao prepared for him. They were the normal clothing for a civilian: a plain T-shirt that is quite wide around the neck, and a pair of khaki pants, also clothed in black, but the rims were dipped in red, his favorite color to begin with. He couldn't stop the tickling smile that reached his lips thinking about how his teacher knows it, maybe it's because of his tendency to use red strings to tie his hair, but it was unlikely.

Calmly walking down the stairs to mask his excitement he caught sight of another boy looking slightly older than him, engaged in a quite serious conversation with his teacher.

"Is something the matter?" he asked breaking the silence, the boy turned to face him, and for some strange reason he stumbled. The boy was wearing a pair of rectangular looking glasses, his hair cut short with strands flying out at the top, green eyes that were kind and humorous.

"Ah, Jin, have you met Meng yet? He will be accompanying you in your line of work," Dao said gesturing at the boy who had his hand held out.

"It's a pleasure really, I have heard plenty lot of you from my sister," Meng said offering a hand, nervously Jin shook it although firmly.

"Meng will probably tell you what to do," Dao said gesturing at the shop that had a way connected by a tunnel. "I'll be coming back in the evening, good luck," and with that she bounded out the door, hopping from roof to roof.

"Jin Lao was it?" Meng asked leading the younger boy towards the book store. "Mind to demonstrate your IQ?"

"You will see when the time comes," Jin answered stiffly, "It isn't something I could turn a button at all times," Meng pursed his lips.

"Look if you're going to welcome customers you need to drop that attitude," Meng said waving a hand around, "That mask, smile more or something,"

"I tend to smile when I am enjoying myself but at the current time I am not," Jin answered slightly annoyed by the overly energetic boy.

"Maybe this will help you…" Meng said digging into his pockets stopping abruptly from their underground walk. He grabbed pieces of paper from his pocket and shoved it at Jin's face. "It's my precious Guan-Yin! Isn't she just beautiful!"

Jin squinted his eyes to get a better look at the picture; it was off a girl around Meng's age with light brown hair and calming dark almost black eyes. Her name fitted her quite ironically. Meng kept producing more pictures shoving it into his face with speed until Jin couldn't keep up with them.

"I see Meng, your girlfriend is indeed very beautiful," Jin said stiffly, trying very hard to not scream in the man's face.

"Everybody says that!" Meng said happily, his face darkened slightly, "But if you touch her…"

"Yes I understand," Jin said calmly not feeling the least scarred by the older boy, "Shall we get going? We are losing time,"

"Let's go then!" Meng said brightly the dark aroma earlier disappearing completely, "I have more pictures at the shop ask if you want to see them," and with that he sprinted into the darkness, footsteps echoing against the cold stone.

Jin heaved a sign; he has never met a person as energetic as that. It reminded him of what he used to be… before that night of course.

The shop was explained in one word: Paradise. Jin wanted to be the customer and grabbed every on book on the shelf, it was his small addiction. Columns of white marble supported the shop with books in every corner.

"Like it?" Meng asked slyly. "Come on I'll give you the official tour, then we'll work on what you could do." Meng grabbed Jin by his wrist and dashed into the store into every corner.

After the "official tour" Jin has already memorized every book on every shelf, he was determined to go back to the history section later.

"Hm, would you like to sort out the books?" Meng asked, before Jin could answer Meng already started on another smart remark "Nah, you're too short for that."

Here's the deal Jin has a problem with the s word, it gets on his nerves. Although he is a fair 165 he's still sensitive about the subject. Of course it was due to his lack of height in his childhood years where he was a mere 135 at the age of 11.

"Don't call me short!" he snapped, "People are just too freaking tall!" he said suppressing from yelling, it wasn't like him to do so.

"Touché," Meng mumbled tapping his chin carefully, "How about the information center?" he asked pointing at the stand near the door where Information was written in Xingese.

"Fine," Jin signed, "Is that all I need to do?" he asked, Meng shrugged.

"I might assign you to something else if you have too much free time," he said "The store's about to open, and ditch those glasses, it makes you look like a stalker,"

Reluctantly Jin took off his glasses and loosened his ponytail, leaving him to not look like a book worm, even if he is one.

The day passed by swiftly, not counting the female customers who were strangely always asking something at the information center of course. Obviously Jin didn't have time to spare, leading somewhere there and grabbing a book here. When the last customer left the shop Jin heaved a heavy sign.

"The ladies seem to like you," Meng mused carrying a stack of purchased books.

"I find them quite annoying," Jin snapped slipping his glasses back on, "That is why I prefer to be in the shadows at school."

Meng dropped the book onto the ground and looked at Jin, interested. "You don't seem to be an ice statue as most people say you are," he pointed out.

"It's one of those rare moments," Jin replied "Next time you see me I'll be an ice cube."

"Loosen up a little bit, maybe that will make you have some friends at school," Meng said "And if they know you're a Lao you would probably rule the school, along with ditching those glasses."

"I'm not interested, in those types of things," Jin said swiftly, it wasn't to his liking having the life that attracts attention.

A silence overcame them before Meng broke it "Ah right, have you seen the new pictures yet?" He asked shoving pictures into Jin's face again. "This was when we gone to the beach, isn't she purely beautiful?" and he rambled until a tick mark appeared on Jin's forehead.

"Yes, she is," he said his voice trying not to shout at the boy, "You are surely very lucky."

"Yep, I'm the luckiest man on earth to have such a goddess to be with me," Meng said continuing on his rambling.

"Meng," Jin muttered quietly "Shut the hell up!" he shouted feeling agitated at the black haired man's rambling about his oh so lovely girlfriend.

"Why so cruel Jin?" Meng asked pouting slightly. Meng didn't fail to notice at the boy's agitation and his eyes flashing a strange color of gold under the thick 3 inches glasses.

"Shut up Hughes!" Jin grumbled before slipping out into the night, and Meng was frozen stiff and unable to move.

With a smirk Meng dialed his sister with a swift movement "Yo, sis," he greeted "You might want to hurry the meeting with the emperor, old habits are returning," there was a silence as Dao did the talking, "Of course he's still agitated about his height, geez Ross this is Edward we're talking about,"

Grumbling all the way Jin kicked a pebble seeing it bouncing on the cobbled stone path. He was never good at expressing any emotions but lately he found it quite difficult, and he was sure it was because of those annoying hormones most teenagers have. "Stupid Hughes as loud as ever," he grumbled then he paused.

What the hell? Hughes? Jin shook his head trying to clear his hallucination with his messed up brain. Must be lacking sleep he thought before shoving his hands into his coat's pockets. "Wonder what's for dinner today?" he asked himself out loud "Hope its soup," and with that thought the boy walked down the street trying to clear his mind.

"You took your time Jin," Dao said as the boy stumbled into the house, "Meng arrived here earlier using the passage did something happen?"

The boy shrugged "I wasn't feeling too well," he answered before taking his seat at the table, "Thank you Lao Shi," he said before digging in into his dinner.

"I thought I told you to lose those glasses," Dao said serving the boy a bowl of soup.

"I did, for the whole day," Jin said politely, "It seems that your female customers are increasing in unusual amounts."

The elder woman giggled, "That is why I told you to lose them Jin," she said starting on her own dinner, "Tell me why you aren't feeling well?"

"I was having weird hallucinations that's all," he answered, "I called Meng a different name and didn't realize it until I was already out on the streets,"

The rest of dinner was spent in silence; Jin excused himself and climbed the stairs. He took a quick hot bath and climbed into the bed he was provided. He shook off his hair and took off his glasses and slumped into the soft pillow that supported his head. He was certainly acting weird, it was since the day he had the fight with Ta, and it wasn't a pleasant experience, apart from the reason he beaten the large boy to a pulp of course. Recalling the name he called Meng he decided he was studying too much of Amestris' military record.

Of course he remembered now, the man's name came from Maes Hughes name's close friend of Roy Mustang and an almost fatherly figure to the Fullmetal Alchemist. Don't ask how he has gotten this information; it would take quite a time to explain it fully.

Blue eyes gazed at the ceiling, deep and in thought. He haven't been doing any research recently, if he could he'll grab all the books from the shop, he'll probably to that sometime later, it wouldn't take him long to finish them anyways.

The moment he closed his eyed s they were plagued with nightmares that seem to disappear from his memories at the sign if the rising sun.

The Sunday was a peaceful one, birds were chirping and there was no sign of movement in the small house hold. That was until a piercing scream exploded into the calm scenario.

"What's going on?!" Dao asked/shouted, bursting into the room.

"Damn it Meng learn to respect one's privacy!" Jin shouted at the older boy who was now on the floor with a rather large bump forming on his head. It was a rare sight that morning, Jin without his glasses and hair let loose, not counting the fact that he was showing some emotion on his face, namely: irritation. And his eyes were dangerously flashing gold switching with blue.

Meng and Dao were talking with each other in a silent conversation before deciding with a final pop quiz for the black haired boy. "That hurts you know Edward?" Meng whined in a way that would score an A in drama class.

"Whatever Hughes that wouldn't kill you," Jin countered looking ignorant his eyes still switching colors like crazy.

There was a silence as Jin processed what he just said; "There it is again!" he exploded.

"What do you mean?" Meng asked, they need to keep this innocent act until the boy meet up with the emperor, then they could explode his brain with the memories.

Jin paused, "I'm sorry, I'm not feeling too well. Please excuse my bad behavior," he said before slipping into the wash room. The two people left in the room also didn't fail to notice the eyes that stopped flickering and returned to its usual blue.

"The boy's going to be in on a shock," Maes mused.

**Looking forward to the reviews guys! The last chapter I posted at 10 so a lot of people might already be asleep by then, I'll try to update in the evening if my fingers would move for once. You know, the end of the day is just the time that I want to kick back and relax. ReViEw PlEaSe!**


	5. Capitol's Royalty

**This chapter is pretty long, a total of 3,500 something words. Which I think may be too long. But as I stated before I have the whole thing until chapter 10 or 11 written out so I guess it being long isn't a surprise. If I remembered correctly it took me a week to write this, since at that time there was no deadline whatsoever. Either way onto the 4****th**** chapter then!**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me, it never will, unless I can buy it for 200 baht (thai currency) on e-bay.**

**Chapter 4: Capitol's Royalty**

Months flew by like the wind and before Jin acknowledged it, it was already the day that he was going to meet up with the most successful Emperor of the Yao line.

"Getting jittery Jin?" Meng asked watching the boy crashing his closet.

"This is the emperor we're talking about Meng," Jin said continuing to search his closet where his clothes weren't red and black, which was basically the whole population of the closet.

"How about this one?" Meng asked holding up a red cloak that looked nothing close to formal and had the words Lao written on the back in Xingese, Meng was reminded instantly of the cloak Edward wore which the Flamel symbol had written on the back.

"You have no sense of fashion…" Jin mumbled, that was his favorite cloak but of course as stated before it was nowhere near formal.

"Says the person whose closet is full of long sleeves and only black and red," Meng mused.

"You get freaking dressed, I could handle myself," Jin snapped at the older boy in an irritated gesture, and once again Meng didn't fail to notice the flicker of gold.

"Fine," Meng said strolling out of the room.

Upon the months of staying with the boy Maes didn't fail to notice the attitude that began showing on the boy's face that resembled the boy's former self. Of course it took a few months to actually let the mask slip from time to time, and after a few cursing subjects he adapted to being normal around the house. Not counting the fact that at school he was still a walking ice cube hiding his emotions everywhere he goes.

Meng slipped on normal clothes, something he was used to, he was close to the emperor and he knew that the man himself didn't actually liked formality.

Then a devious plan formed in his mind as he poked his head into Jin's room. There was a pile of clothes laying outside of the bathroom door, quickly replacing it with another pile Meng slipped out of the room, wanting to see the boy's reaction.

"What that cocky grin for Meng?" Dao asked dressed in clothes that at least looked good enough to be going on a business trip.

"I did a little something to Jin's clothes," Meng replied grinning, "He's in for a little shock."

Dao heaved a sign, "Don't tell me you slipped in his clothes," she said mumbling slightly, she didn't fail to notice the leather boots that were in Meng's hand before he dropped it in front of the door.

"You couldn't deny you would want to see them in it too," Meng said brightly, "Please the boy couldn't change clothes if I already burned the ones that weren't packed."

"You did what?!" Dao asked loudly.

"Yeah I did, the boy's stubborn and the emperor would like it better that way too," Meng said shrugging slightly, "Ling never really liked formal dressing people."

The two black haired heard the water stopped running and Meng failed to suppress a smile "3… 2… 1…"

"MENG YOU FREAKING BURNED ALL MY CLOTHES!" a voice sounded from upstairs.

"Ah, that was pleasant to hear," Meng signed gobbling up his breakfast in a single breath. "I wonder how he will react when he comes down…" he added wistfully.

"Something that will probably get you killed," Dao said sarcastically.

"Was Roy rubbing off on you?" Meng asked in mock interest, "If I remembered correctly Edward used to call Roy Colonel Sarcasm,"

Before Meng could go on to his day dreams about the past a hard knock to his face was planted onto his right cheek with a threatening crack.

"Are you alright Meng?" Dao asked rushing to the boy's side where he was on the ground rubbing his sour cheek courtesy of the generous Jin.

"I'm alright," Meng said brushing it off. To say the truth he wasn't alright, the kick hurts like hell, he needed to be thankful that the boy wasn't wearing those thick combat boots he prepared for him.

"Where the hell are my clothes Meng?" Jin growled, "Don't tell me you've burned all of them except these Amestris themed one,"

"Maybe?" Meng said nervously, of course the boy's fury was to be avoided, even if he knew that he wasn't going to be killed he could get a very serious head injury, he made a mental note not to piss the kid off ever again. It was a wonder how Roy survived it.

Getting a good look at the boy Meng beamed at his work of art. It was kind of worth it seeing the boy in the familiar black attire and long red coat. He wanted desperately the eyes to stop flashing blue and gold and stayed on one color, of course at that moment they were flashing those two colors like crazy.

Hair still dripping wet Jin ran his fingers through the thick strands of midnight hair. It wasn't a good morning for him, especially with Meng burning all his clothes except the ones that were already halfway across the country being shipped to the capitol. After giving his hair a good dry he left it to be in its usual pony tail and tucked in in his shirt along with slipping his glasses on, better live up to the nerd boy name.

Meng's face was of horror when he saw the boy's appearance, so he still wasn't dropping the book worm façade. "Drop the hair and the glasses Jin," Meng ordered, and he fully know that the subject was going to turn into a full on quarrel.

"Meng, people know me as what they see me as in public," Jin said his voice showing exasperation. "Besides I would not prefer to have girls chasing after me again," that did indeed happen once when he was working at the book store, but that was better left off unmentioned.

"Dao's going to have something to say about it though," Meng pointed out, he knew that the woman wanted to peal the look off of the boy too.

"That's right Jin, this is the emperor we are talking about after all," Dao said looking up at the boy.

Reluctantly Jin heaved a sign and let them do whatever they wanted to do with his appearance; he did have a super poor sense of fashion after all.

Jin slumped into the car obviously displeased, this was going to be a long ride and he needed to sit next to this weirdo that insisted he put his hair in a braid, which strangely doesn't make him look like a girl.

"Why are you putting me in a Fullmetal get-up?" he asked while Dao was fiddling with his waist length hair.

Dao did a double take "H-How did you know that Jin?" she asked unsure of her own voice.

"Lao Shi, he saved the Emperor and is called the Alchemist of the people in Amestris, it wouldn't be weird if I have at least heard of him," Jin signed, not wanting to admit the real research he have been doing on this particular subject.

"W-Well you know Meng and his crazy ideas," Dao answered nervously, she wasn't good at lying to begin with.

"And you're in to it?" he asked letting Dao continue fiddling with his hair, as annoying as it was.

"Well… For once I am," she answered, truthfully this time, and she knew that Ling would find it quite amusing too.

Jin stayed silent after that. Sure he has noticed the clothes since the time they were in the pile, he didn't research all those information for nothing, and he did knew the basic descriptions of the alchemist.

"There done!" Dao exclaimed flicking the finished braid to Jin's right shoulder, and to be truthful, it was terrible. Dao blushed a deep shade of red. "Sorry, I don't have long hair so I don't know how to tie a braid…"

Jin heaved a sign and released the black locks from the braid and with swift movements reformed the braid like he has done it all his life. "There I have long hair so I have experience with them," he said before giving Dao one of his rare grins.

"What took you guys so long?" Meng complained, he was already at the car tapping his foot impatiently.

"Sorry," Dao apologized, "We were having trouble with the hair, and I'm not much of a hair dresser after all," she admitted.

"Come on, we need to reach the capitol at 20:00, and we have a 12 hour ride waiting for us," Meng said with a groan to add to the effect. "Why is our house so far from the capitol anyways?"

His question was left unanswered because of Jin's annoyed tone saying that they should hurry up. "The hurry up then, don't spend precious time complaining," he said pushing the older boy into the driver seat because he obviously couldn't… well according to the law he couldn't but in truth he could bust the engine and drive like a pro, courtesy of sometimes stealing food and needing a quick escape.

Jin was sleeping when the car finally arrived into the capitol, and they were already 2 hours late. For meeting up with the royal family, they were taking the matter very lightly.

In Meng and Dao's eyes the capitol was a normal sight for them, seeing the place every few months it was accustom to them. But it certainly amazed the other boy who just recently woke up and now has his face stuck to the window, gazing openly at the views.

The capitol was full of people dressed in expensive clothing, silk mostly. The buildings tower over each other with lanterns lighting the place, and being an experienced ninja Jin spotted other of the same kind jumping around the roof tops, looking like they were about to assassin somebody, maybe they were.

"Oi Jin, snap out of it," Meng said snapping his finger in front of the boy who was still gaping like a fish out of water… well he was a fish that wasn't in his own territory.

"Huh, what?" the boy muttered shaking his head, braid bouncing back and forth (I missed writing the braid!).

"We're at the royal palace," Meng said, "Dao already went in to inform the Emperor, come on," throwing the boy leather boots Jin made a weird face.

"You want me to wear those? That'll make me freakishly tall!" he exclaimed.

"Unless you want to wear one of Dao's slippers or the ones I have already burnt you need to wear those," Meng said annoyed, sometimes he really wished that the boy would return to his robotic self.

"Fine whatever," Jin mumbled slipping them on, eyes flashing gold.

"Word of advice, act natural, the royal family doesn't exactly act royal they're quite easy going," Meng said walking over to the entrance where the guards parted their ways like the red sea.

Jin struggled to catch up and was about to say a few smart comebacks but could only gape again because of his surroundings. Noticing his wide-open mouth he managed to pull back his robotic attitude and stride with confidence, wishing he had his glasses at the moment so that nobody could see his eyes flickering in every direction.

The palace was cloaked in red and gold, and dap of green was to be seen in each direction. Professionals decorated the walls in handmade pictures every sweep; most of them were of dragons, the sacred animal in Xing. The columns lining the hallways had Xing characters unscripted on them, prophecies and such but most of them were of the past rulers of the great country. Reading these columns with speed Jin have noted information he has never known before and this was to his advantage, more knowledge was equal to more subjects to research about.

And before he knew it Jin was already in front of a tall brass door with golden handles, yin and yang encrypted on either side of the double door. The guards pushed the door open to reveal two people dressed on silk that was way more expensive than the people on the streets. Jin could have had swore that the rim were made out of gold, but then after examining them he realized them as Emperor Ling Yao and Princess May Shao.

"Yo Edward!" The Emperor exclaimed seeing the boy walking into the room, Jin was taken aback by this act, how could the emperor be so carefree?

"Even though I have this getup on your majesty I am not however the deceased Fullmetal Alchemist," Jin replied calmly, forgetting completely Meng's saying that for him to act naturally.

"Why so stiff?" Ling said getting up from his throne and walking towards the boy who was about the same height at as him, surprising enough.

Golden flickered in Jin's eyes as he eyes the man walking towards him, sure he was the emperor, but he have seen corrupted rulers and those people were not to be trusted.

"I believe now you go by Jin Lao right?" Ling asked the boy his eyes still closed and turned upwards.

"Pleasure your majesty," Jin replied with a low bow, he did know how to act around royalty mind you. Meng who was standing besides Jin felt like slapping his own face, so much for acting natural.

"You don't trust me?" Ling asked the boy eyebrows rose.

"I do not have a tendency of trusting people easily your majesty," Jin answered. Something silver caught Jin's eyes and in a swift swipe of his hand he grabbed a kunai from his coat pocket and raised it in the direction the silver came from.

Everything froze when Jin caught the sword that was caught in-between the kunai and Ling silver clashing with metal (Oh the Irony of this!) and Ling grinned before tucking his sword back into its sheath.

"You are a child prodigy as they say!" he exclaimed slinging an arm around the boy's shoulder must to his dismay. "You do know that there's no need to be formal around me, go ahead and call me Ling like you always do, when I was a prince you used to bonk me on the head so this is no different,"

"You majesty please act a little bit more mature," a figure said in the shadows, she was cloaked in ninja attires and had a mask on, aka the head of the guards Lan Fan.

Ling ignored her before dismissing Meng, "Maes you could go to your room let me have a small talk with this one," he said brushing the elder teen away.

"You have met May Shao right?" Ling asked gesturing to the small girl who was, surprisingly very short for a fully-grown woman.

"Brother Ling, he wouldn't remember of course," May signed looking at her hopelessly stupid brother, "Pleasure to meet you Jin Lao," May said bowing.

"Please don't." Jin said bowing even lower than the girl "Pleasure to meet you too Princess May Shao," he said politely, obviously missing the eyes that turned to hearts.

"Now, now sister, please remember that you're already married," Ling said in a tone that mocks simply every mother in the universe. "Now please excuse us, I need to show Ed his room," Ling said dragging Jin out of the room before he could protest.

"For once your majesty, my name is Jin," Jin said eyes flashing gold, Ling seemed to notice this and was fairly amused by the current situation.

"I could call you whatever you like," Ling said dismissing the subject, being the emperor has its benefits and one of them was the ability to order people around.

They walked down the hallway until they reached one room that was on the west wing of the palace with the door was make out of gold and fine wood and jade lining the rim of the door.

"You're staying here for the night," Ling said opening the door to reveal a room far more worth that a 5 star hotel room. A king sized bed and may I mention that almost everything in the room was black red and gold.

"I couldn't stay here," Jin protested, "I thought I was only here to be introduced and nothing more." He countered remembering the deal with Dao months ago.

"Well there's something more to that deal, have a good night Edward, the servants will come to wake you up tomorrow for dinner," with a wave of his hand the door slammed shut and Jin was left standing in the middle of the exquisite room with his baggage which looked rather pitiful in the midst of gold.

Seconds past in silence as Jin merely stared at the door that was slammed shut; therefore closing his path to escape once he heard the lock. He felt the urge to knock open the window and escape, but of course this was the royal palace and he was a guest of honor for goodness sakes.

"Dammit…" Jin mumbled throwing his baggage into one of the many closets that were lined against the left side of the wall. There were multiple dresses. Yes, dresses, or robes as a more proper term. Already hanged on the rail ready to go and by the looks of it Ling expected Jin to wear them sometime soon.

Striping himself and leaving only the boxers on Jin slumped onto the bed that was, if possible, even more comfortable than the one he had when his stay with Dao and Meng. Burying himself under the silk blanket trying to not bust his head thinking he was in the royal palace and in the same building as the ruler of Xing.

After squirming around for quite some time Jin bounded up unable to stay asleep and opened the lamp that lay on his bedside. A notebook was on the small table and thinking no harm was to be done Jin gingerly picked up the book and flipped open to the front page.

Yo Edward, I knew you would open this notebook sooner or later. So continue reading, that's an order; there are some important things in here that you need to recall. First of all read only one page per day, if you read any more, your brain will probably take some damage, wouldn't want that it you're a prodigy right?

Confused Jin looked up from the notebook, judging from the writing style it was probably the emperor, but then again why would his brain bust open? Curious he stuck his nose into the notebook and continued reading the page written in manuscript.

I'm slowly recalling this: Stew, you know it right? Actually it's a famous dish in Amestris and includes milk but still tastes good, people who thought about them are amazing to include cow juice in them and yet the dish could still be delicious.

Heard of Automail? Probably not it's a mechanic or prosthetic chunk of metal inserted for those who are missing limbs, right hand or left legs. The best out there is the Rockbell Engineer but it you come back with a broken Automail you'll get a wench in the head. Does your brain hurt? Stop right there and go to sleep after seeing the next page.

Strangely enough his head was throbbing like crazy for some weird reason; it was like trying to bust itself out of his head. Quickly he flicked to and there was a picture of a state alchemist watch.

As battered and dirty as it was, Jin knew the watch must've gone through more than he have ever gone through seeing its condition. He immediately wondered who might've owned the watch until unconsciously looking at the bottom of the page where the back of the watch was shown and there were the words: Don't Forget 3.10.11. And then he fainted.

Jin awoke the next morning to his name being shouted or rather his past name, but at that moment he was still in a blur. His eyes focused on the tiny figure in front of him, later distinguished as the Princess of Xing.

"Princess!" he exclaimed struggling to form a bow, only to find him tangled in the midst of all the different blankets in the room. Once he entangled himself he offered a polite bow, failing to notice the girl's reddening face.

"Ed- ah no, Jin, Brother Ling is waiting at the dining table, he expects to meet you in two hours," the girl informed him ignoring his face, which in her view is perfect.

"Thank you princess," Jin replied politely, "But you didn't need to come yourself," he said scratching the back of his neck, only then noticing that he was still wearing only his boxers.

"Uh-uh please, excuse me," May mumbled running out of the room. Despite being married she was still not used to being around guys who were half naked, especially one that she used to have a crush on.

Blushing deep red, Jin grabbed one of the silk robes from the closet and entered the bath that was already covered I steam and expensive marble. Heaving a sign he cleansed himself and wondered how much longer before he will return to his house in the forest, he doubted that the emperor will keep him for long.

But, boy he was wrong, he wouldn't be staying at the palace but it would be eternity before he could return to his peaceful life in the forest.

**Thank you for the reviews, I got only one from a guest, but that one review made my day. So thank you whoever you are! I'll be uploading at around this time from now on, since I think around this time is the time that most people in are awake. (It's already 9p.m. here) Don't forget to review! And look forward to the next chapter! (Spoilers: Major clues are given)**


	6. Before the Land to the East

**Last chapter I got many positives reviews, thank you so very much! The daily update will continue, until I run out of chapters that I've written beforehand.**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me! **

**Chapter 5: Before The Land to the East**

Walking down the hallways to meet upwith the emperor Jin couldn't help but to feel slightly nervous about the whole situation. Despite the fact that the servant were looking and giggling at him and the male servant were sending him glares he strides with confidence, an act he have mastered at school.

He finally reaches a door where he was directed to come to and placed a gentle knock on the wooden door.

"Come in," Ling's voice came from inside, and by the muffled words that wasn't only muffled by the thick door he could tell that the food has already been served.

"Your majesty," Jin muttered after he entered the room, directing his statement to the man who was stuffing his face with the most exquisite set of silver that Jin have ever seen, could it still be called silver if it was made out of gold?

"Come sit here, don't be so formal!" the emperor exclaimed patting the soft cushion that was located next to him.

Jin did as he was told and took a seat. The robe that he was somewhat forced to wear were not as luxurious as Ling's but they were equally as uncomfortable. Despite being made with pure silk there were too many layers and the ribbons act like they want to slip away, a dangerous sign.

"Your majesty-"Jin started but was cut short by Jin waving his golden chopsticks in his direction. Which could be said as a rude gesture but it would be unwise to tell this to the man who was in control of the country you're living in.

"Have you heard of Amestris Jin?" Ling asked suddenly serious, Jin gave him a stiffened nod.

"The land to the east that is beyond the desert of Xerxes?" Jin asked just to be sure about if it was the same Amestris they were talking about. This was Xingese after all; every word may have ten thousand different meanings.

"Yes that one." Ling agreed satisfied with the answer, relieved that he wouldn't need to explain most of the concept of the forlorn country for the boy to understand.

"What about it?" Jin asked skeptically, he knew a lot about the subject if the emperor was unaware; it was the subject he spent his last 3 years researching on after all.

"I wouldn't use the longer route and get straight to the point," Ling said signing and gesturing to his world map where there were multiple markings. "I want you to accompany me on my vacation to Amestris," he said.

"W-what?" Jin sputtered wiping his mouth that was moist from the spray of tea that he sprayed out when he heard the words from the emperor's mouth.

"I'm taking you to Amestris with me," Ling declared, "It's an important date and the military calls for me," he explained carefully but then a grinned spread across the man's face. "And I know that you are also very interested in the matters of the country's history,"

Jin blushed a deep red, "Your majesty, as much as I want to go I could not. I would be a burden to your travels…" Jin listed all the different reasons but only stop when Ling gave the boy an amused grin.

"Amestris has one of the biggest library in the nations," Ling said tapping his cheek thoughtfully, "And you'll probably be there when Fullmetal day is celebrated."

This perked up Jin's interest greatly, first off he loved book as mentioned before and library meant books, the festival even tempted him more, being a Fullmetal researcher after all.

"I'll take you're silence as a yes then!" Ling said brightly clapping his hand "I'll meet you a week later then, duty calls good day Edward," and with that he was gone again.

Jin couldn't keep the tickling grin that was crawling up his face, Amestris that was his dream once. He always wanted to go to the land where mythologies' creatures were seen and his life research really.

Grumbling silently about having barely any information Jin finished his already cold breakfast and climbed back to his room, to search for his glasses that were hopefully somewhere in his hastily packed case.

After finding the three inches glasses Jin slipped them on and checked his appearance making sure to return his hair to its natural ponytail and tucked it under the fair silk. He was going to change later but knowing the capitol, wearing normal clothes would stick out more than wearing silk.

Finding his way out of the window wanting to avoid the ruckus that goes on in the palace grounds, Jin slipped away with ease, determined to find the capitol's library. Jumping from the high tree to the ground, he landed gracefully with his fingers scarcely scratching the ground.

"So long stuffy royalty," he muttered while skidding down the streets.

One thing that Jin failed to notice while asking the commons about the whereabouts of the library was probably his eyes that were beginning to blink golden even more frequently than they were staying blue.

Finally walking up to the high building Jin could hear the angels of heaven singing in his ears, he have spent less than an hour but for the anticipation he was holding, that was a long time.

Once he opened the wooden door to the library immediately he set to work, grabbing every single book in the subject he was interested in and forming a high mountain around himself in minutes. After gathering books that could take him about 2 hours to finished he settled himself in the middle of the pile and began writing, brush and note book ready to go in case anything interesting comes up.

After weaving through the pile of books he found many interesting things but not many that actually were what he was looking for. After finishing the last page of his current book he unconsciously picked up another book and started reading it, pausing after finishing two chapters.

"This is a recipe book…" Jin said out loud flipping to look at the cover, it was by Tim Marcoh. Deciding that it wouldn't do any hard Jin continued reading it, only to stop at the fifth chapter and looked up scribbling notes onto the parchment he had out in case there was a code he needed to crack, this one had it.

"Ah…" Jin said flipping throughout the book not knowing what he was looking for but knew enough that it included the philosopher's stone, a subject he never found too much about. That one book was the book that Jin took longest of, a total of 5 hours: Only to release a strangled cry at the result.

"What the hell?" Jin exploded grabbing the book, flipping it forward and backwards reviewing every chapter and every word over and over again, only to falter and throw the book onto the ground. Standing up and replacing every book onto the shelf he burst out of the library to already find it night time and the moon is already shining brightly over the town.

Sprinting towards the royal palace, he leapt over the palace walls and climbed to the tree he used to escape. Once entering his room he flung his belongings onto the bed and rushed to the dining room, knowing that the emperor will be waiting for him there. Bursting into the dining room he found both May Shang and Ling sipping their tea carefully engaged in a talk of politics that recently wandered to the subject of Amestris.

"If it isn't Edward!" Ling said beaming slightly "Tea?" he asked raising his cup which was still steaming hot.

"Cut the bull Ling!" Jin snapped, the first time he did since he gotten here actually, "Why the hell were you looking for a philosopher stone before this?" Jin asked raising an accusing finger, "And don't you dare tell me you freaking gained it!"

Ling looked shocked before relaxing his tensed shoulder and look at the boy who was seething with rage. "You found out about the philosopher's stone I see…" Ling said carefully, "It was a cursed item I gave up the search a long time ago," Ling answered.

"Shut the hell up!" Jin shouted, "The last emperor was looking for the stone and I remembered the town distinguished in one night, the town all my relatives were gathered in!"

Ling heaved a sign, there was no explaining anything to his boy when he was like this, "Sit Jin," Jin stayed standing, steam pouring out of his ears. "We didn't make the stone that expedition was carried out by the governors who seek power, they didn't get the equation correctly and brought their own death," Ling answered carefully.

"You royals and you're wretched power hungriness," Jin hissed venom dripping from his voice.

"Jin I am sorry, there was no prevention," Ling said his voice caring like a father's, "Move on like you were doing every other day," he said "After all you still have your own two legs, no?"

Jin glared at the emperor, "The left leg is not even mine, don't go saying things like you know me," and with that Jin gave Ling a string of curses before slamming the door returning to his room probably to sort his mind.

"Do you think that is a good idea brother Ling?" May asked glancing at her brother her eyes showing concern, she has never seen Jin that… Ed-ish.

"That wasn't a good idea, but we're doing a benefit," Ling answered signing and returning to his seat sipping on his tea. "Didn't you see it May? Under the glasses," May shook her head. "His eyes were completely gold and they weren't even flickering,"

May looked at her brother, shocked "But I thought he would need to be in Amestris to activate his memories," she countered remembering her brother's previous wording the night before.

"True, it only means we need to hurry, knowing the truth about the philosopher's stone probably struck the boy hard," Ling said thoughtfully. "Tell the guards that we are leaving tomorrow at sun-rise, sooner or later he'll start to have his hair color development," May Shao nodded and headed towards the guards chamber, knowing her brother wouldn't want to waste any time.

"Now it's up to the pip-squeak if he still wants to go or not," Ling said to himself crossing his arms and pick up a parchments, "Now where's that letter from the northern kingdom?"

While Ling was caught up in his royal affairs, in the sleeping chambers of Jin Lao there was a storm raging on. Literally, the pillows were rearranged and there were glass shards on the ground and in the middle of it all, a boy heaving slightly, trying not to let his frustration completely take over.

It was hard to say the least; he was raging with anger, about everything honestly. About overall life, about this and about that there was nothing that could prevent the string of curses that was leaving Jin's mouth like the water stream.

With a punch to the wall, leaving a dent, he slumped onto his bed; exhausted and frowning slightly he was done with it all. "Dammit," he said letting loose of the final curse that wasn't as aggressive as he wanted it to be.

There was a knock on the door, Jin let out a groan not feeling like welcoming anybody at the moment, especially if that person is somebody who could say a single word and get him a criminal wanted in the entire country.

"Jin please let me in," a small voice said from outside, the Princess May Shao. There was no answer, he could act like he wasn't there and maybe she'll go away just like that.

"I know you're in there Jin," the Princess repeated, "I'll be leaving a note the emperor want you to have," and with that Jin sense her presence moving away from the door with a small folded white piece of paper poking under the door.

Walking slowly over the paper and flipping it open to read it Jin felt the urge to kick something yet again, that stupid emperor was only pushing his limit.

_Yah, Edward. We'll be going to Amestris tomorrow, I had a change of plan. Be sure to pack and do your things and if you refuse you'll be proclaim criminal, good luck!_

Jin tightened his grip on the paper before tearing it to shreds that damn squinty eyes royalty. But after that remark he indeed started packing and got ready for the trip, there was no use dwelling on the past anyhow, he knew this as a fact.

Already knowing that it was near midnight Jin took a quick bath and laid on his back, looking towards the ceiling, not forward and not backward. He guest he really did needed to go to Amestris if he didn't want to be proclaimed criminal in the country, besides he really wanted to see this "Fullmetal Festival" that the emperor was talking about.

Slowly closing his eyes he thought about the things he found up today and couldn't help but let s single tear slide down his cheek. His family that he spent only 8 years with has died in vain, for a cause but no results, it pained him greatly. Feeling the wind brush past on his bear skin he closed his eyes and let sleep take him elsewhere, for once he could forget about reality.

The sun was rising and a grumbling Princess was walking down the hallways grumbling slightly. She was needed to go wake up Jin another morning and she was taking her time just in case she needs to face a half-naked guy again. Honestly her husband had more manners and actually sleeps with his shirt on and ultimately refuses to show her more skin than necessary knowing that it makes her nervous and jittery.

Feeling in a grumpy mood she didn't even bother to knock the door when she reached her destination and instead kicked the door open. "Wake up shorty!" she shouted, knowing that it will wake him up and that it will annoy him to an extent, even though knowing it was a unlady like thing to do especially for a princess she still did it just for the sakes of it.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU MIDGET?!" Jin exploded fist already raised knowing who and where the voice came from. Although he knew that he wasn't short some habits just never fade, especially this one.

"Wake up, brother Ling is leaving in an hour," May simply said and leaving before she would be a ripe tomato, seeing that again Jin have only slept in his boxers, she'll need to talk to her brother about this subject, and of course his brother about his sleeping attire.

Jin rubbed his eyes slightly and felt his head splitting in two; maybe it wasn't such a good idea to take a look at that notebook in the middle of the night. He vaguely remembers the picture of a house in the middle of green hills with a swing in a tree besides it. Pushing the thought out of his mind he slung his leg over the bed and slowly crawled over to the bathroom.

Taking a quick shower he slung on his clothes that were already prepared the day before; a simple black cloak over traditional red Xing clothing, light and easy to travel in. Unconsciously he tied his hair in a long braid and pin it up in a high bun, checking his final reflection he slipped on his glasses and slung his suitcase over his shoulder. Of course at that time he was too sleepy to notice the gold that was decorating the rim of his blue eyes.

"Yo Jin!" Meng greeted once Jin exited his room, he was dressed in attire similar to the boy but with blue underneath.

Jin flicked his wrist at the older boy in acknowledgement; Meng raised an eyebrow at this. "Where's the emperor Meng?" Jin asked his voice slurred, sleep still refusing to leave his body.

"He's waiting at the front gates, we better get going," Meng replied grabbing his own suit case which is way fuller than Jin's being the clean man he was.

"Why have he ordered a change of plan?" Jin asked in a tone that said answer-and-get-on-with-life; apparently Meng didn't catch the tone of voice the boy was providing.

"Something about the meeting changing to an earlier date, we do spend a good 3-4 weeks in the desert after all," Meng answered, unsure of his answer. "And he's afraid you'll remember something too early," he added quietly.

"What's that?" Jin asked abruptly.

"Nothing," the older boy answered and speeding up ahead.

"You're early Jin," Ling greeted seeing the boy' sleepy face walking towards him.

"It was never my tendency to be late," Jin responded greeting the emperor with a stiff bow. Ling smirked once he saw the golden rim under the three inches glasses, how typical of him to wear those.

"You do know that the desert isn't so inviting to us non-alchemist right?" Ling asked the boy. They were waiting for the caravan to arrive, as emperor of a great empire, assassins were very likely and May insisted on bringing protection.

"Unlike you emperor," Jin said his voice dangerously quiet, "I am an alchemist and could transmute water or shelter at any time," he said, May raised an eyebrow, but Ling mildly smirked, he expected this to an extent.

"I see, then we'll have to rely slightly on you then," Ling said chuckling slightly.

"That's where you are wrong emperor," the boy said smirking, something he doesn't do very often, "You have your own escorts and me having none, I couldn't support myself if I need to transmute for the entire caravan," Ling resisted the urge to laugh out loud.

They needed to hurry the Edward attitude was showing more than it needed to and that was both a good sign and a bad sign. First of all, he needed to be in Amestris when I regain most of his memories or else they will probably have a boy with his head splitting in two with them.

The caravan arrived in a group of 5 men and they climbed their respective horses and headed towards the desert. Jin first of all couldn't quite believe what was happening, he was sure it was a new land and where he wanted to go for some time but then again it was horror at this moment. Wasn't every day you leave the only place you know about and head for another one.

"To Amestris we go then," Ling declared mounting his own brown purebred Xingese horse.

**It's funny. I am the person who have written this Fanfic but everytime I post a new chapter I will always read it again and again, not to proof read but for pure entertainment. It really is weird for me to enjoy the fic that I've written on my own. But I've written this chapter sometime in January after all so I guess it isn't weird that my memory is fading. Moving on.**

**Meng: Dream in Chinese**

**Responses**

**Cutiepie120048: **Edward Elric fangirl? Well, I'm one too so happy to find one of the same kind! Believe me he isn't going to regain his memory at ultra speed and also what happened to his family? It's the whole point of the story! You gotta stay tuned for that!

**Alheli (guest): **Thank goodness, I thought that the characters were OOC since it've been a while since I have watched FMA, guess I have the personalities carved into my head! (told you I head atleast 20 personnas.

**Everybody Else: **I'm only responding to the one's that have questions to be answered so the other of you who I've not responded to, I'll like to say Thank you! The reviews were very encouraging to me, and once I see one, I would most likely bound to my computer immedietly.


	7. Familiar Faces

**And... I don't know what to say in this blank space... I guess this chapter was what most people were looking forward to, for the record while writing this my hands were flying, ideas galore. So after rewriting it a few times it came to this conclusion. There are a million ways this scene can play out, and I was pondering what kind of impression Jin would give off... well go on, read then.**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not, and will never belong to me. Otherwise I could promise you that it wouldn't be this famous of now and that I would already be dead thinking of the complicated plot.**

**Chapter 6: Familiar Faces**

Jin stifled a yawn as the desert's sun showered down on him. According to the navigator there was supposed to be sighting of Amestris' within the day but there hasn't been a single sighting of a patch of grass or human civilization up until now.

The small caravan have been traveling for a fair few weeks now and Jin was losing patience, surely he knew that he couldn't go back, but he knew that something was dragging them down.

While in his day dream Meng was just as exhausted, his own horse trotting besides the boy the older had dark lines under his eyes and his skin unnaturally red.

While the emperor of Xing was having the time of his life, he had his own shelter where servants were supporting as transportation. The joy of being emperor, Ling thought satisfyingly. May was beside him sipping from her own china, tea that they have decided should be for her husband later on.

The Princess was casting worried glances at the two dark haired teens that were sweating like crazy, and she swore that there were times where Jin's hair was tinted gold at the tip. That showed off to be a problem, however the effect didn't last too long and after a few seconds it seems to wear off.

Stiffening a sign the Princess' eyes widen as they saw a small town come in sight.

"Finally!" Jin muttered exasperated. They have arrived at a town in the countryside; Jin decided that it was better than nothing. And according to the navigator after this they would be able to use the Amestris train system to enter the capitol without wasting too much strength.

Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose Jin examined his surroundings with interested. There was proof that Fullmetal day was coming up, seeing from the gold and red banners that were hanged up on the lamp pose and scattering around the train station.

"Hurry up Jin!" Meng shouted gesturing towards a train that was ready to move. Meng was already all too familiar with the setting, so was Dao. They were the official Amestris guides since Meng have already regained his memories as Maes Hughes and Dao was once known as Maria Ross.

"Coming," the boy said giving a last glance at the large banner that said, Happy Fullmetal Day. It was rather amusing that the Fuhrer would ever allow a day such as this, but then again it was also called Alchemist of the People day.

Climbing onto a seat, Jin was opposite to Meng, Dao and the Princess who insisted to have a talk with the boy.

"The train is leaving in 10 minutes, during that time enjoy the feeling of unsoreness," Meng said amusement laced into his voice.

"I'm sure their train system isn't that bad," Jin said gazing out of the window where people where walking up and down the platform. Ling have decided to avoid attention and boarded the train without causing a scene.

"How long will it take us to arrive at Central Meng?" May asked glancing at the older boy who was already dressed in Amestris clothing.

"It'll take a fair 12 hours I'll say," he answered a face of displeasure crossing his face, "We're only at the border of the country after all,"

Jin heaved a sign at this. He knew he could pull it off, wearing a mask for many years of his life but then again, 12 hours? That's slightly too much. Jin leaned his head against the window and slowly closed his eyes, better be asleep before his bottom didn't allow it.

The train travelled with speed and central have already acknowledged the coming of the emperor, and the supposed Fullmetal Alchemist. Brigadier General Roy Mustang tapped his foot gently against the stone floor; he was waiting at the train station with his team hopeful to meet the emperor. The man didn't know anything about a certain boy catching up with them, but of course he was there for the sakes of being a representative of the central headquarters.

Roy caught sight of the train stationed at its representative place, he took quick note of this a walked over to the first class cabinet.

Ling Yao stifled a yawn as he step foot onto the platform, the emperor of Xing have slept his whole way through and only got up for food and the stop. Immediately the emperor caught sight of a certain General and a smile enlighten his face.

"General Mustang!" he exclaimed seeing the man, slinging an arm around his old mate Ling immediately started on a conversation.

"Pleasure to see you again Emperor," Roy said through a stiff smile, he was interrupted by a loud yawn coming from behind them.

All heads snapped to the source of the sound, it was a normal reaction being in the military for so long. Roy's eyes landed on a boy slightly shorter than he was, but considering that, he was a rather tall man so the boy couldn't be considered short.

"Mind your manners Jin," Meng hissed, "This is a Brigadier General we're talking about," blinking twice Jin slowly nodded and looked at the man in front of him through his three inches glasses.

To say that the boy looked nerdy was an understatement, he was a downright dork. Mustang as the lady killer he was, was a master at examining from the appearance, and this boy didn't looked like he minded much of his appearance. First off the thick glasses proofed the fact that he didn't minded to get any contacts, the cloak decided that he didn't have any decent wearing, at least in Mustang's point of view.

"Oh have you met Jin yet?" Ling asked in a merry tone, "He's a friend of mine, having a proper vacation,"

Jin knowing his manners stuck out his hand for the elder man to shake. Roy also knowing it as proper mannerism shook the hand, only to get his hand flicked backwards.

Jin upon the man's touch felt an electrifying sensation and immediately on natural reflect flicked his wrist. "I apologize," he said his voice gaining control more than his body.

"Do you mind taking off the cloak Jin?" Ling asked, "Makes you look like criminal."

Without asking much the young boy slipped off his hood and stuck out his hand once again. "Apologies for earlier Brigadier General, pleasure to meet you," he said properly introducing him and making sure his hand wouldn't flinch backwards like it did before.

"Pleasure," Roy repeated shaking the boy's hand, not mistaking the sensation that was still bugging at him.

"Where's our first stop Brigadier General?" Ling asked amusement lacing into his voice.

"Today I'm not your guide unfortunately Emperor," Roy said smirking. Your guide should arrive in a few minutes; I'm just here to amuse you before that time."

"That's a shame," Ling signed a mock frown appearing on his face, "I wanted Jin here to have a guide around the military,"

"I am not interested in this country's affairs," Jin interrupted, knowing that it was rude but still did so.

"Really? I saw plenty of notes on Homunculus and the Full-"Ling started; he was silenced by a fake coughing fit that Jin was having.

"Apologies emperor, but I would rather for you to not talk about my private research," Jin said politely.

Just when Ling was about to counter with a smart remark, the sound of running footsteps didn't allow him to.

A young blonde man around his late 20s came running to the group, huffing and puffing like he just ran a marathon, maybe he did. Jin's first thought about the man was probably innocent. Although he knew that the man been through a lot through the look behind his eyes but that was really his first thought for some apparent weird reason. There was a stabbing pain in the back of his head but for that time Jin brushed it off.

"I'm so sorry General Mustang," the young man, later known as Alphonse, exclaimed. "There was this old lady who needed help crossing the road so…" Roy brushed off his excuse, it was natural of Alphonse to help every by passer he met.

"Don't bother about the explanation, Alphonse, it is proper of you to help the elderlies," Roy said with a blank face, but Al knew that it was better than having the man scowling.

"Ling, this is your guide for the day," Ling said gesturing towards the young man.

"There's no need for proper introductions really," Ling said making an I-really-don't-care movement. "Don't forget that I still have this very annoying sin in my head,"

Roy suppressed an urge to roll his eyes; he didn't need a reminder of the Greed that was occupying Ling's head. "Of course, Greed's still inside your head."

"Oh and Roy, I don't need a guide, but maybe Jin would appreciate one," Ling said wisely gesturing towards the young teen who was yet to be noticed by Alphonse.

"I would rather explore on my own Emperor," Jin interrupted; he really didn't need a guide it would only slow down his process and research.

"Trust me Jin you'll want help on this one." Ling said an evil spark ignited in his eyes, "Alphonse Elric will be your guide and you wouldn't regret it,"

Jin did a double take, "You mean this guy is Alphonse Elric?" Jin sputtered looking at the man who was a few inches taller than her was, only a few inches.

"Yes Jin, you thick brained. This is Alphonse Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist's little brother," Ling said suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, why was this always their first reaction.

"Alphonse I want you to give Jin a little tour. Meng and Dao already know their way" Ling said dismissing the chance for Jin to scream a sentence of denial. "Mustang and I have some business to discuss," he added his eyes dead serious.

After the "adults" left for their conversation Jin and Alphonse was left in an awkward situation in the middle of the crowded train station.

"Well Jin right? I'm Alphonse Elric pleasure to meet you," Al said sticking out his hand for the younger boy to shake.

Hesitantly Jin did so and immediately regretted it, as soon as their hands made contact a fiery head ache shot through the back of his head and he needed to stop his vocal cords from screaming.

"Jin Lao, pleasure to meet you Alphonse Elric," Jin said through gritted teeth. Hell he knew that this guy was a doctor and he didn't need a person to fuss over him, especially now.

"Pleasure," Jin replied politely in the same mannerism he did before with Mustang.

"So where would you like to go first?" Alphonse asked trying to start a conversation; Jin shrugged indicating that he really didn't care. Alphonse could feel a sweat trickling down his forehead, one of the not so social people. However for Alphonse as the conversation striker he was, this wasn't a problem, some people are an open book when it came to emotions.

"How about the library? I may not have access to the first branch but I have access to all the others," Al offered. Noting the thick glasses and the neat hair do, even though he knew some knowledge hungry people didn't have the same appearance it was easy to determine this one. His brother was a little bit more complex when it came to a bad boy personality or a nerd.

Jin immediately perked up at Alphonse Elric's offer, how lucky he was! "If that doesn't bother you it would be a pleasure," he replied the thirst of knowledge taking him over.

It was never Alphonse's intention to blow up the whole flower shop but somehow along the way it happened. He didn't know how to put it really. At first he just told Jin that he needed to buy some flowers for private business and…

"Jin, would you mind me buying some flowers along the way?" Alphonse asked, he was going to visit his brother later on so it was better not to waste time. Jin gave a shrug indicating he didn't mind. Alphonse beamed at this, the boy was quite polite and seemed like he didn't have a care in this world, but he knew the rigid position and the head that turns at every sound, it was one that have great self-conscious therefore able to be in danger at any time.

Alphonse sprinted over to the shop who frequently visits perfectly ready to hear the sound of the old lady that works there at a daily basis. Instead he found her no-so-friendly nephew who was… currently not so sober.

"Excuse me?" Alphonse said in a small voice, this was when he wanted his brother to charge in and demand for the lilies. "May I have a packet of lilies?"

"Get them yourself," the man grunted gesturing towards the backyard garden where multiple flowers were planted.

"But sir, I am in quite a hurry now…" Alphonse tried saying but of course the taller and more buffer man just glared at him.

"Get them yourself of just piss off," he said almost on the verge of shouting. How the kind old lady had such a wicked nephew? Who knew really?

"Sir..." Alphonse gave up and makes his way to the garden hopeful that his flowering skills were remembered from his childhood days.

"Hey, that isn't a way to treat a customer!" a voice shouted that seemed all too familiar. Alphonse veered around to see Jin looking eye to eye with the taller man… well eye to glasses as Jin's glasses were unable to see through.

"What do you want shorty?" growled the man, his face was still flushed red from the alcohol he literally inhaled.

Alphonse could literally see Jin's face brighten up a shade of red at the short comment. And Alphonse swore he felt an Ed short vibe coming from the new Xing newcomer.

"Are you looking for trouble shorty? I am trained in martial arts and could beat you to a pulp any day," the gorilla like man growled slamming his empty bottle on the counter. Alphonse stood frozen; for once he wanted to see where this was going, and why he mistook Jin's voice for his brothers.

As drunk as he was the man didn't have any control of him and immediately swung a punch at Jin, to Al's horror. Not thinking that the man would attack so recklessly Jin got hit full on the cheek and his glasses went shattering to the ground, completely broken.

"Dammit that was my last pair," Jin muttered silently cursing to himself, but then he looked up to glare at the man.

Alphonse made a double take as he saw Jin's eye flash a shade of gold, even if it was for a few mere seconds he saw it as Jin literally blew the flower shop apart.

The man now unconscious was sprawled on the floor in the middle of pollen and petals that were now quite useless.

"Jin that was too much!" Alphonse shouted at the younger boy who was still fuming and threatening the guy about calling him short (even though he wasn't) and about the trashy customer's care.

"It was his fault for his attitude," Jin said dusting his cloak that was still over his body, including the hood.

"Geez, you're as bad as brother," Alphonse muttered not intending for the younger boy to hear his words.

"Huh what's that?" Jin asked glancing at the older man.

"Nothing," Alphonse answered signing. Slapping his palms together he repaired the shop in a blur of alchemical blue lights and they exited the shop empty handed, obviously.

"I think we don't have any need to go to the library anymore," Alphonse said patting the wall which still has some alchemical marks left on the once smooth side.

"I would think it would be more useful for me to wait until I am able to attend to the first branch," Jin replied agreeing with the elder boy. "Seeing that it is already lunch time the emperor would want me returning soon," he added glancing at his pocket watch, a small golden one.

"That is fine with me," Alphonse shrugged making his way towards head quarters. "So is this your first time here at Central Jin?" Alphonse asked, still trying to hit off with a conversation that will at least last a few lines.

"It is my first time," Jin replied, careful with his words making sure not to slip too much of his research, "But I have heard a fair deal of this country's government and such."

"Have you heard of my brother? The Fullmetal Alchemist?" Alphonse asked his voice hopeful.

"Yes I have. For a man who saved the Emperor's life he is suppose to be quite famous," Jin answered eyes searching wildly for any material to make glasses out of; he felt uncomfortable without them.

"I see," Alphonse, answered smiling, the boy was finally saying a complete sentence, to him anyways. "Are you searching for something?" he asked noticing the boy's head sweeping left and right continually.

"Ah, just searching for any materials to make my glasses out of," Jin answered stammering slightly on his word, which was something that was very a very unlikely thing for him to do.

"Oh, you couldn't see without them?" Alphonse asked, realizing how thick the boy's glasses really were, inches to be exact.

"No, I just feel slightly uncomfortable without them," Jin answered his eyes still sweeping the shops for wires and shards of glass; they should work well as glasses.

"Do you want mine first? They aren't as thick but they are glasses," Alphonse offered fetching out his reading glasses, hey age could catch up to him too and considering the amount of books he read as a child people were surprised why he wasn't wearing them at the age of 9 or something.

"Thanks," Jin simply said, looking up to offer the man a smile.

Alphonse felt a pang of… was it sadness? No it was regret: as the boy looked up at him and offered a smile. It wasn't a smile that he usually offered to the elders, it was more of a thin line that wasn't in a frown or a scowl, something Alphonse knew the boy did a lot. But it was still a sign of appreciation and well… Al appreciated it.

"Never bother, it never use them anyways," Al said smiling at the boy who slipped off his hood to reveal messy black hair that fell back to his hips, very long in other words. Alphonse watched the boy as he slipped a brown string out of his pocket and in swift movements tied his hair in a ponytail, slipping off his cloak on the way.

"Ready to go?" Jin asked slapping Alphonse out of his daze. He slowly slipped on Alphonse's glasses; they were the oval kinds that could only see half the scene through the glass.

"Yeah, let's go then. The General's probably waiting for me too," Al said looking quite confused. He didn't notice it at first but this boy, Jin, acted very much like his deceased brother. Maybe not in the attitude he normally shows around him, but when he was beating the man up in the shop, there was a slight moment where he could mistake Jin as his brother.

Maybe it was the boy the boy's bangs frames his face, or maybe it was the eye that ended in a shard turn, or it was the way the boy's right hand barely swung when he walks, what ever it was, Jin did indeed remind Alphonse of his brother.

The two arrived at head quarters, Alphonse saying that the General probably is having lunch in his room along with the emperor. Head quarters really didn't change in the past 15 years, the same hallway and all. The only thing that changes is probably the red and gold that decorates the hallways; in celebration of Fullmetal day.

After a while the two boys arrived in front of the General's room where Alphonse stopped to knocked a few times.

Jin really felt the urge to bust the door open, like it was a natural thing to do, as freaky as it was. His bad mood have obviously still haven't disappeared, his eyes were still lined with gold, which was more noticeable, due to the glasses that Alphonse provided.

Alphonse didn't question the boy's eye color, it was natural for Xing people to have a little bit of Xerxes blood, and his father did visit the country after all. But what he wanted to question was the sky blue since Xingese people normally have black eyes that end in slits like Mustang or Ling's. Deciding that he will ask the emperor of Mustang later he brushed the subject off.

**Another comment, I think I might've made Alphonse slightly OOC, I'm not sure, same goes with Mustang. Did I made him too formal? But then again the only time he's on his crazy run is when he is in his office doing his stuff which does not include military work. Ah... I couldn't wait to post the next chapter... that reminds me. **

**Announcement**

**I know this is slightly selfish of me, but I really want to know what you guys think about this story so far. I don't know where to go next if you guys don't tell me so. With that said, for this chapter only as a trial I'll wait for 5 reviews before posting the next chapter. I know selfish of me, but I'm really craving those thoughts on the story.  
**

**Also the reviews on the last chapter, I think I got 3 as a total, Thank you so much! They made me smile the whole day. And the questions will be left unanswered of course. I make a point not to answer the questions that will reveal too much of the plot, with that said I'll be taking my leave!**

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review! I'll be looking forward to the alerts!**


	8. Reactions of the Old

**Oh My Gosh… I do not know how to say this… But you guys really did a great job in spamming my mail with pop-ups from . Thank you very much, they gave me quite a shock… 8 reviews, that's just… boom! I know it isn't much for some people but for me it's the largest amount of reviews I have ever gotten on one single chapter.**

**On this chapter I'm just going to say that Breda is going to be slightly OOC, scratch that, he's going to be very OOC. And you're going to see why later on in the chapter. Plus, a lot of people have been asking for Winry so… here ya'll go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist so don't you dare sue me.**

**Chapter 7: Reactions of the Old**

How to say this? Roy Mustang was in a state of shock. The information that the emperor was slightly hard to comprehend, scratch that, it was unbelievable and very supernatural. As a fellow alchemist everything was science and these reincarnation things shouldn't even be possible.

Recalling the conversation it wasn't even one…

"General Mustang, I have something fairly important to tell you," Ling started looking into his palms, which was filled with scars and markings that never really healed since the promised day.

"Please hurry Emperor, if we don't want Alphonse to hear this it'll need to be done before lunch," Roy said his voice impatient and fairly annoyed, he have never really appreciated being alone with the emperor of Xing.

"You do remember Jin that you met at the station right?" Jin asked picking up the china and sipping some tea from it.

"I am convinced that he has some mental problems being that serious as a teenager, what is he? 15?" Roy asked remembering the boy's blank expression.

"Have you ever have any experience with teenagers, General? Some are just like that," Ling asked chuckling slightly.

"I had plenty experiences with teenagers," Roy said with a shiver, damn that Edward was really a handful.

"All teenagers aren't all like Edward," Ling said matter-of-factly. "Back to the point," Ling signed, after this it will be ruckus including explaining all of it to the General.

"Hurry up Ling, we don't have all day," Roy said his voice obviously annoyed at the emperor.

"Well… in my country Jin is a child prodigy," this caught Roy's attention quite greatly, "And maybe if you see this picture it will slightly help," Ling continued handing Roy a picture that was taken when Jin was agitated to the extreme, which causes his eyes to be golden and his hair to turn gold at the tip, in the morning where his appearance is some-what more care free.

"What is this?" Roy asked lazily grabbing the picture from the emperor's hand; he was in no mood for one of Ling's jokes… "What the hell?"

"As I was saying Jin is a child prodigy and from advanced research well… he's…" Ling stammered not knowing what to say, he was never good in public appearance if he wasn't speaking in his native tongue.

"Fullmetal," Roy mumbled in a hushed whisper, "This boy is Edward Elric,"

"Yes," Ling said, "And no. You see General do you believe in reincarnations?"

"I believe it as a mere myth," Roy answered blankly; he could not confirm that this boy is the Fullmetal Alchemist if he doesn't see the boy's real appearance with his own eyes.

"Then you should," Ling said crossing his arms, "Jin Lao is the reincarnation of Edward Elric and had lost all his memories of his previous life,"

At that point Roy felt like fainting, he could not handle another Fullmetal that came back from the dead.

Just when Roy was about to respond to the bomb that the emperor of Xing handed to him there was a knock on the door along with Alphonse's voice asking if he could enter. Sending Ling a 'talk to you later' glare he shouted a swift come in.

"Alphonse you're late," Roy said casually sipping tea from his china, it was a talent of him to act natural in tense situations such as this.

"Sorry General we ran into… some trouble," Alphonse answered glancing at Jin who was trying his best to ignore the worried glances that were sent his way.

"Somebody called him short didn't they?" Ling interrupted signing slightly, of course what else?

"I really didn't mean it Emperor," Jin said in a hushed and hurried tone, "The man called me little and I have height problems that you should already know of," he added.

"Jin what did you do?" Ling asked signing slightly; hopefully he didn't downright stab the man in the guts.

"Uh… I blew up his shop?" Jin said nervously, he hated when he got in trouble with the ruler of the largest country currently known.

Ling felt a banging sensation in his head, of course he was thinking of the documents he would need to repair the shop with.

"Emperor I have already restored the shop," Alphonse said nervously, he had a knack for these things, fighting or destroying wasn't his specialty but when it came to repairing big buildings or anything of the following he was as talented as his brother.

"Thank Goodness for that," Ling signed slumping into his couch, "Where were you guys for the rest of the time?" he asked.

"Well, we spent some time repairing the shop and Jin was having a long lecture with the guy that was in control of the shop so…" Alphonse started referring that they haven't gone anywhere else.

"Alphonse, when is Winry arriving?" Roy interrupted casting a quick glance at the clock that was directly pointing at twelve.

"Oh, she's coming in the evening General. The train was slightly delayed from the storm in Resembool," Alphonse said remembering his talk with Winry.

"Who's Winry?" Jin asked interrupting them.

"She's my childhood friend," Alphonse answered, "And a awesome Automail mechanic, surely you have heard of the Rockbell brand?" Alphonse excitement laced into his voice.

"I'm sorry I haven't," Jin denied spotting the disappointment in Al's eyes.

"Jin go and get some lunch, Havoc will be waiting for you outside," Roy suddenly spoke up; he needed to talk to Alphonse about Jin's case.

"Sure," Jin said swiftly and exited the office in a few quick steps, one of the perks of having long legs.

"Is something the matter General?" Alphonse asked once the door has slammed behind them.

"Take a seat Alphonse," Ling said fearing that the talk will be longer than they expected it will be.

"I'm going to start off with a plain simple question," Roy started looking as relaxed as he'll ever be, "What do you think of Jin?"

"Jin? Well, the boy is interesting in many ways, but that's that thing with meeting new people," Alphonse started thinking hard of not describing him as Edward-ish. "And he's got a temper but not in a violent… um… he's really secretive though," Alphonse started rambling on and on without stopping for Mustang to ask more questions.

"His appearance?" Roy asked wanting more specifics.

"Well, the glasses are suspicious seeing that he actually isn't short sighted," Alphonse said remembering ho well he continued walking even though he loosed his glasses, "And his hair really reminded me of brother's, its really long, pointing to a unique personality," Alphonse added remembering the book he have read a few weeks ago.

"I'll just have this done with…" Roy said his expression turning into a darker one, "Who does Jin remind you of?"

Alphonse stammered with his answer for a moment before saying the truth, "He… reminds me of brother," he said in a quiet voice.

"Keep that in mind Alphonse," Ling said brightly, "You're excused," and with that Alphonse left the room still deep in thought.

"Was that a good idea Ling?" Roy asked the younger boy, "Maybe we wouldn't want to give the boy a shock…"

"Believe me General, the boy would be overjoyed without any trace of depression, maybe he'll cry some tears of happiness even," Ling said brushing the matter off his hands, "Have a mentioned that Maes is reincarnated too?"

What a brilliant way to get Roy Mustang to freak out, and run out of the room actually enthusiasm about something that doesn't involve the word short and Edward.

Alphonse made his way down the hallway confused about the General's behavior. Sure he found a friend in his new Xingese friend but there was really no reason to have a whole interview on his thoughts on the boy. Walking slowly towards the military cafeteria, guessing it was the only place where Havoc would take him.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, some… ruckus was going on. True it was a military cafeteria and not just some normal school cafeteria, but it might as well be one when it came down to the situation.

How to describe this? Well first off maybe not the whole cafeteria was in ruckus but at least the table that Team Mustang was currently residing at. It was rather rowdy at the table much because of the arrival of the new Xing visitor.

"Guys this is Jin, he's going to hang around for a while," Havoc said gesturing to the boy that was searching for a way to escape the room that was filed with people he rather not know.

"Nice to meet ya," a father chubby guy said, otherwise known as Breda. The others said their greetings aside from Hawkeye who was currently missing in action.

"So what brings you here to Amestris Jin?" Falman asked.

"I was invited to have a vacation from the emperor," Jin answered casually.

"How old are you? You seem to be awfully young to have business with the emperor," Havoc pointed out noticing the boy was just a mere teen, who apparently, associated with the most successful emperor of the Yao line.

"I'm 15," Jin answered not liking where the conversation was heading to.

"Really you look younger than that," Breda commented rather surprised, of course it was the fact that he wasn't around children for some time and his average was rather too… high. "I swear you have some height problem kid,"

Jean felt like slapping his face, but then he paused. There was no ranting coming from the boy, again a teenager was hanging out with them and each of them couldn't stop thinking about Edward, who was not here anymore.

Jin smiled sweetly towards Breda, "Are you pointing out that I am short Breda?" Jin asked through gritted teeth, unfortunately Breda doesn't seem to notice this.

"Well, I've seen worse but I swear teenagers these days grow to be 170 at your age," Breda said munching on his sandwich.

"Breda, I'll just say this. I am a fair average, and for the record I AM NOT SHORT!" Jin exploded; he really had enough of these comments. Sure he wasn't bothered by them for some time, just because people really didn't point it out for him, but when it comes to this he wants to bite their head off.

"Woah, dude calm down," Breda said waving his hand in a careless way.

A tick mark appeared on Jin's forehead, the man was so asking for it. He forced a smile before taking a seat next to Havoc who was examining him rather closely.

"What happened didn't drink your milk or something?" Breda continued, he was asking for his death but of course he was enjoying himself, he didn't really had anybody to tease since Edward left and besides Mustang's and Ed's argument always amuses him.

"I despise milk. How people drink them I don't know, they are literally cow juice. Besides I don't have the money to afford them," Jin fired back. People could now see the fire that was vibrating out from him, he was sure as hell pissed.

"Your parents must really hate you huh?" Breda said meaning it to be a joke, unfortunately that really struck a string for Jin.

"Breda… I really think that is enough," Falman said slowly seeing how the boy was already trying to contain his anger. Breda merely brushed the comment off and finished his lunch.

'Don't shout at him', Jin thought through his fit of temper that was ready to explode, 'Do not try to strangle him', his consciousness said again, 'Damn…' his consciousness shouted before he lunged himself at the older man.

Jean seeing the boy's attack move immediately held the boy at the arm and locks him, Jin was of course struggling to be let go, and he needed something to vent his anger on.

"Chill out Jin," Havoc hissed, the boy was kicking like crazy, he swore he didn't do this since the last time he met a boy with short problems. 'At least he's not screaming his head off,' Havoc added mentally.

Meanwhile the others were holding fits of laughter, or only Breda in this case. Falman had more sense and was immediately suspicious of the boy and the familiar aura he was giving to the rest of the team.

"Stop bickering about nonsense!" a woman sounded from behind Havoc along with a click of a gun.

It doesn't need a genius to figure out that the whole team was damned. First off because the Hawkeye's was holding a gun in their direction and second there was also another very agitated young blonde with a wench in hand behind her.

"Now what's going on here?" Hawkeye asked in a smooth voice, she was clearly not in the best of moods at the moment.

"Lieutenant, you're early!" Havoc shuttered out, "We were just having some fun that's all,"

"I see," Hawkeye said lowering her gun, noticing Jin her eyes widen slightly, "And who might this be?"

"Oh, uh, this is Jin, he's from Xing," Havoc said introducing their new found friend (?).

Jin raised his head to glare but then paused when he saw the two blonde women. Of course his glare was put to shame once he made eye contact with the one that was holding a gun but when he saw the other woman who had a wench in hand she let out a gasp.

Winry was not having a sunny day that was for sure. First of all her husband, Mason, decides that it was best to go for a trip to Creta and not tell her. Second of all the moment she arrived in central the others were already having a very intense fight with a new black haired boy she didn't know.

At first glance he was a normal boy, a nerd boy to be exact. Maybe he wasn't distinguished as one at the moment, but with the neat hair that was in a high bun and the oval glasses he was said to be a nerd if not for the stance he was in.

While examining the boy, he turned his gaze to look at her and at that moment everything froze. Gold, his eyes were pure gold, flickering with spectacles of blue mixed into the pit of molten gold. But it wasn't that fact it was the gaze that froze her, full of fire and determination, there was really no doubt that they were Edward's eyes.

She dropped her wench with a loud clang to the marble floor of the cafeteria. Havoc released the boy and Riza turned around to look at her.

"Is something the matter Winry?" Hawkeye asked, her eyes showing worry for the currently shocked girl.

"N-no, it's nothing," Winry sputtered looking at the younger boy who was about her height, a good 165. She decided that it was too tall for Edward, even if he just reached his growth spurt after disappearing for 6 months.

Just then was when the door slowly creaked open and revealed Alphonse striding towards the table, unaware of the tense situation.

"What's up guys?" Alphonse asked once he arrived at the table. He froze once he saw Winry's frozen state and how Jin was intensely growling at Breda.

"Nothing is going on," Jin said quietly; pulling his hand out of Havoc's grip. "Please excuse me,"

The rest of the gang watched as the boy made his way out of the cafeteria, none of them made any act of following him, knowing that it would be useless either way.

"What happened?" Alphonse asked once Jin has exited the crowded room.

"Breda found it entertaining to tease a boy who is the guest of the emperor," Falman signed glancing at the plump man that was mentioned.

"It was hard to resist, besides who knew that the boy would have a reaction like that?" Breda said shrugging.

"What were you teasing him about?" Winry asked, curious.

"Well the kid said he was fifteen so I just pointed out he was slightly short for his age," he answered.

That was it. Winry quickly slipped out of the crowd and made her way in search of the boy. This boy, she was curious of him, especially when his eyes flashed yellow when she first saw him.

Winry arrived on the streets and started scanning for the Xing visitor, the name… Jin wasn't it? Or maybe she would just need to ask some people. It was then that she realized she doesn't even where to start looking.

Luckily for the early 30s woman, after scanning a row of houses she immediately spotted a red and black figure on one of the roof tops. Smirking slightly to herself she started making her way there, not forgetting to grab a ladder on the way.

After Jin left the lunch room or the cafeteria he immediately headed for the roof tops. It was the only place that he could get some private time, knowing that none of the people here would have the ability to jump to the roof top.

In one leap he reached the roof and scanned the surroundings seeing that it was clear, he released his hair from his way-too-tight bun and lied down on the hard cement. The sky was bright on that day, contrast to the usual green hat he sees daily.

Was it his fault that he couldn't control his temper? 'Yes' his sub consciousness answered for him. No, absolutely not. He was very sensitive with his height and most people knew to not bug him about it.

Pulling his, or rather Alphonse's, glasses off to exam them, he paused and laid the glasses on his right side. Covering his closed eyes with his arm his thoughts wandered to everything that was currently going on. And most of them gave him painful headaches, Roy Mustang, that Winry girl and his own uncontrolled temper which he thought he have mastered so many years ago.

"Short… eh?" he tried the word on his own lips; he didn't understand why people enjoyed saying the s word. Rubbing the word from his head he closed his eyes, prepared for a peaceful afternoon nap.

That was until he heard a grunt coming from his left, lifting his arm to glance in the direction of the sound he came face to face with round blue eyes.

"Hi you're Jin right?" Winry greeted the boy who was currently lying on the roof.

**Okay… I'm not sure if there are any Breda fans out there but I'm just saying not to kill me! I was like… who to call Jin short? Right, Breda. The only reason is because Roy isn't there and if Roy isn't there, there isn't anybody to call him short!**

**Oh yeah ad tell me how do you think Roy's reaction was, lame? Realistic? I don't know, I do hope he was in character though.**

**And since you guys did such a great job out there on the reviews I'll do the same thing this time! Only, that I need 2 new reviews from somebody who have never reviewed before, and please make it longer than 5 words. 5 reviews, same thing only new reviewers please! New people, new perspective, equal to more improvements, thanks you very much.**

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review! ^^**


	9. Trouble in Central

**Guys, I'm so sorry for the lack of update for the past two days. Life was holding me back from the computer, in multiple ways, school and such. Now I know you guys may not want to hear my long apology and get along with the chapter so here you go! **

**Disclaimer: I do not and would never own Fullmetal Alchemist… except for the 7 books that I have.**

**Chapter 8: Trouble in Central**

First thought when Winry reached the roof top was that she was jealous. What could she say? There was this boy, a male, who had hair that was first of all, longer than hers, and silkier than hers how did that make sense?

"Hi, you're Jin right?" she asked the boy who was currently facing her, blue eyes scanning her as if looking for any markings that she was going to harm him.

Winry hesitantly make her way next to where the boy was lying down and sat down next to him. Jin made no act to move out of the way and no act of avoiding her or running away.

An awkward silence passed between them before Winry felt like it was the time to break the silence. "So why are you up here?" she asked not sure where to start from.

"I needed time to clear my head," Jin answered without even looking at her.

"I see…" Winry responded glancing at the younger boy. He was small for his age, yes that she will admit, but his height was an average. "Would you like to see the preparations for the Fullmetal festival?" she asked trying to get friendly.

Jin glanced at the older woman next to him whom currently had a bright smile turned on, full of hope. Signing slightly knowing that he could say no to a face like that he agreed on going with a small nod.

"Great, we can take my car, the place is not too far from here," Winry said getting up and dusting her pants. She started making her way towards where she left her ladder but then froze… it was on the ground, completely knocked over. "Uh…"

"I'll carry you," Jin offered, "I could jump down from the height quite easily," he added.

"Oh no, that wouldn't be needed," Winry said waving her arms wildly, "I'll just um…" she didn't know what to do, she didn't want to be carried by this boy she barely knew. 'One of the times I wish i have alchemy' she thought sarcastically.

A bright blue light caught the corner of her vision and she turned to face in the direction that Jin was standing. A stair was transmuted leading to the ground, and there was Jin, standing with a piece of chalk in his hand. "Would this work?" the boy asked gesturing to the staircase he just created.

"You know alchemy?" Winry asked looking at the staircase. She knew that it wasn't basic alchemy, especially the swirling details that were covering the railing, and the demon head that was at the bottom. She sweat dropped at the sight of the demon's head, this boy surely had bad taste 'Like Edward' her mind added.

"I've been studying for some time," Jin answered casually tucking his chalk into his pocket, "But this isn't my limit," he added smirking lightly.

"I see," she replied rushing down the newly made staircase and rushing towards her car with Jin close behind.

"Ready to go?" Winry asked offering a small smile, Jin shyly nod and followed the young woman into the driver's seat as Winry positioned herself in the driver's seat.

And after a few mere seconds, the car was off driving along the road, after 10 minutes of silence; Jin finally broke it with a deadpan question.

"Why do you act so familiar with me?" Jin asked, this question was itching up his throat and finally let it go.

"Uh… because you're Ling's friend… we're quite close you know?" Winry stammered. To say the truth she didn't know the real reason either. Maybe it was her attitude that was dramatically improved since she left the cafeteria, but she knew there was more than that.

She knew that it was because the boy was so very similar with her late childhood crush and unfortunately left her alone so many years ago. Although there was always that gap that separated her from the men that came to attract her, she found herself always longing for her childhood friend.

Of course when Mason came over with the same interest in auto mail and the caring smile she immediately went for the opportunity, she didn't want to be single all her life, and Edward would want her happiness too, not for her to be dragged down by him, who was already dead.

"You're lying," Jin stated casually, "I know, you're stammering and that isn't something a person that's telling the truth will do," he continued much to Winry's dismay.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you remind me of a late friend," she said quietly. Jin kept quiet after that, he knew that effect of death, and truthfully it was terrible.

"I see," He simply said before looking out the window blocking any existence of Winry out of his mind, he wasn't in the position to be bothered by things such as this, he has things he needs to get covered.

After a while the car was still driving along the road when a stream of red and gold comes into sight. There were streamers that were decorated with red gold and black, Fullmetal's signature colors. It was really a wonder what a mere 15 years old boy could do to impact such a festival, it seems that this day was entertaining for those around Amestris, even the countryside, especially Resembool.

"Here we are!" Winry announced opened the door and stepping into the scorching sun. "This is where the main event will be held, come on I'll give you a tour," she said brightly before skipping off.

Jin heaved a sign then followed the girl into the rainbow of colors, it wasn't his fault that he was dragged into this, wasn't this what he wanted?

"We'll go hang around Paninya's place, she' probably in one of the alley ways…" Winry said looking around. True enough there were multiple alley ways and dark alleys as Amestris always has, but most of them seem dangerous and it would be better that they stayed where people could see them.

"Winry, I think we shouldn't I'm sure you wouldn't be able to find her," Jin said looking around. Even when it's the preparation of the festival, there were no people on the streets, as if they were driven away by something.

"Oh, come on, she isn't that hard to find," Winry said huffing slightly entering one of the alleyways, a really bad idea.

Jin kept quiet, he wasn't used to the darkness that was the disgusting smell in it, and it seemed dangerous. While caught up in his thoughts a piercing scream was sent into the night.

"What was that?" Winry asked backing away from the alleyway, the place where the scream came from. "Jin, this isn't safe you should…" before Winry could finished her sentence, Jin have already bolted towards the direction of where the voice came from.

It was just that urge to help people that Jin has when there's something he could help and there's nobody except him willing to.

Winry followed him without hesitation, it wasn't her ideal either to leave unattended and she knew that she herself wasn't able to defend herself.

They rushed along the dark alleyway hope to find the source of the screaming. Finally they did reach where they were the screaming came from, instead non female was in danger, only a fellow man being slashed to death, no energy to produce any sound.

Jin felt a strong sense of danger emitting from the woman, she wasn't normal. It may have been the case that the man was going to harm the woman but his man back lashed, the tides seem to have turned. That was when Jin noticed what the woman was using as her weapon; finger nails, long sharp and bendable finger nails.

After his shock moment, Jin came to his senses and quickly grabbed Winry's arm, "Run…" he said in a hushed tone. She didn't budge, so stiff with horror, even her years with Edward she has never seen anything so brutal.

"No… don't go anywhere yet," a low purring voice emitted from the woman's chest. "I wouldn't like any news to get leaked, wouldn't I?" she said turning to face them leaving the man, covered in blood but not yet dead, fall to the ground, almost motionless but the soft whimpering in both fear and pain.

"Why did you do that?" Jin asked cautiously, he didn't want to rush into anything, especially if he was lacking most of his bombs and sharp objects.

"Oh, he was lusting over me, and it is pure entertainment," the woman said finally turning towards the couple, "So who's next?" she asked tapping her small chin with deadly nails.

It took Jin a few moments to process what was happening, but he knew that they were in deep danger the moment the woman came into full light.

She was a curvy woman, with a rather risky dress on, long gloves covering her fair skin. Her eyes were of purple color, and a mole under her right eye, lips full of blood red lip sticks and long straight hair that was held in a bun, pinned by two black sticks. But what really caught his sight was the tattoo imprinted on her chest, he would know it anywhere, for it was the tattoo of the ouroboros…

Jin clenched his grip on Winry's arm, he never expected this, and he was endangering both his life and her.

"You're a homunculus," he stated carefully. The woman still unknown raised an eyebrow, she looked rather amused.

"I see, you do know a few things about us," she said licking her lips carefully, "No wonder Mother has her aim on you," she added thoughtfully. "And do you know who I am?" she asked.

Jin stared at her, he didn't trust her. "Whoever you are, you're bad news," he stated.

"You amuse me boy," she said with a small chuckle, "That was what the last Lust used to call you," she said.

"Lust?" Jin asked, "You're one of the seven sins, weren't they all destroyed on the promised day?" he asked.

"Now, now, I'm not giving away free information," Lust said with a evil gleam in her eyes, "Actually your life would be fair payment… unfortunately Mother wouldn't allow that, so I'll just injure a tiny bit instead." With that thought Lust rushed forward all five finger nails already extended.

"Dammit…" Jin cursed as he scooped Winry up bridal style and jumped onto the roof, he didn't have a chance to fight if he needed to protect someone.

He jumped from roof to roof until he stopped at one quit a far from where the incident began. "Stay here and don't go anywhere, she wouldn't stop chasing us if she doesn't get what she wants," he instructed and jumped back ready to fight against whatever the woman was capable of.

Winry slid to her knees as she progressed what just happened. First a strange woman who had a ouroboros tattoo the one that the homunculus that Edward got rid of used to have. And she could've sworn that back then, she has seen Edward in Jin's image. But that was impossible, Lust's last generation… that was when Edward fought her right?

Wobbling slightly on her knees she attempted to stand but was unable to. She needed to be of some help, or else something like last time would happen. But what can she do? There was nothing she can do.

As soon as Jin left the building he immediately felt Lust's presence nearby.

"You're a brave one aren't you, boy?" Lust shouted her body perched on a roof top wind picking up on some strands of her hair. "You know your skills are poor, especially with no equipment,"

"I know that," Jin replied, "But you would harm Winry too if I was with her, I don't have a chance to escape either way," he replied casually.

"So you know I have the ability to kill her, in front of your eyes even," Lust said fingering her finger nails. "Now I have blood lust, would you satisfy my need boy?" Lust asked aiming her nails.

"Try me," Jin replied slinging off his cloak revealing his normal Xingese attire, braid flying, and two daggers in hands, already in position. "I'm not one to give up either," he said smirking.

Lust smirked, this was amusing, and maybe Mother wouldn't scold her if she would cut off a few limbs beforehand. "Where shall I go to first… the right arm or the left leg?" she asked, "How about both?"

Jin rushed in, the person who starts first get the advantage, and he knows he has the advantage in strength too. "Too slow," he said once he appears behind her back dagger already at her throat.

"Not bad, not bad at all," Lust chuckled, "But you are the one too slow boy," she said flickering her nails behind her back striking Jin on his stomach and his right hand.

Jin was able to avoid getting hit on his right hand but he was hit on the stomach full on. He was still standing but Lust really did hit a virtual point, he couldn't continue for long.

"Come at me!" Lust shouted rushing in towards Jin all ten finger nails at her own use.

Jin avoided the attack with some struggling; he was under her level, many levels, if he could only use alchemy that would be to his advantage. Noting the two daggers in his hand he aimed it towards Lust's throat while moving, he could aim if not for the nails moving at all time.

Jin threw a dagger at her, only for it to be flicked away by the move of her pinky. He still had one, but now he knew of her capabilities.

While lost in thought Lust got him, on the right arm around the shoulder. Jin winced in pain as the finger nail pierced into his flesh.

"Such a pity," Lust said digging her nails deeper into his shoulder blade, nailing him onto the ground. "I was hoping for more of a challenge too," she frowned, "Well never mind that, this is enough no?"

Lust extended her middle and forth finger and pierced two more holes in Jin's shoulder as he shouted in pain. "And do you know, these fingers have deadly poison in them, you'll die in less than a day," she chuckled, "But I'm sure you would survive that, you're too stubborn aren't you?" she teased.

"Damn you…" Jin mustered through gritted teeth, blood threatening to spill at the corner of his lips.

"I'll leave you to be then, boy" Lust said plucking all three fingers out of his flesh, it was coated with red and green poison, she licked the blood. "As I said, blood lust, we'll meet again, for now don't die," she said jumping away from roof to roof.

Jin's vision begins to blur and before he knew it he was covered in darkness. Feeling helpless he recounted why he ever came here in the first place. Right for information of the homunculus, but he really got more than he could manage currently.

Winry wobbled onto her knees as she heard the fighting stop, which always wasn't a good sign, especially without Jin rushing back to check up on her. She have already called Roy and Hawkeye and they said they will come here as fast as possible.

Standing up on her two feet Winry rushed into the sunlight and was unable to spot neither the boy clothed in black nor the violet eyed homunculus. But what she did notice, were the stains of blood littering the floor, including a dagger that was as clean as can be. "That's never a good sign."

Winry ran along the streets in hope of catching Jin fine and unharmed or him already half dead, she betted in the second one but hoped more for the first. Finally she spotted a black and red figure on none of the higher roofs, rushing she grabbed a ladder from a near by resident and rushed to the roof.

Maybe it was how the boy desperately acted to save her, or maybe it was just because the boy was merely a boy who didn't get a chance to live his life to the fullest, whatever it was she felt like she had a connection to the boy. Finally reaching the roof, Winry stared at the figure in horror, this wasn't a normal case, and this really isn't.

Jin laid there, looking half dead, his left arm clutching his right desperately, he couldn't move, the poison is already making its way down his right arm.

"Jin! Jin, what happened?!" Winry shouted rushing to the boy's side, tearing a piece of her blouse along the way, he was losing blood and this was the best way to do it.

There was no response but Winry immediately started examine the wound, only to pause, there's really no curing it. Winry scrunched up her eyebrow looking at the green drops littering here and there, it was poison all right, and a deadly one, one that have already conquered Jin's whole arm. But she wasn't familiar with this type of poison; she wasn't an expert all she knew were auto-mail stuffs.

Winry bit her lips, tear threatening to fall, but she wouldn't let them. Again a friend, one that she barely even started to know, was hurt and it was because of her. If she haven't suggested coming here and checking out this wouldn't happen none of this. A picture of a blood stained red coat flashed in her mind, Winry shook her head, wanting to forget.

"Winry! Winry!" A female voice sounded from below, Winry snapped out of her trance and immediately noticed the voice as Hawkeye's soon to be Mustang.

Winry blinked back a few tears that were threatening to fall and called out for Riza. "Ms. Hawkeye! Here!" she shouted running over to be rim and waving frantically.

Riza and Roy immediately spotted her and rushed up there as fast as possible. They know something was wrong, the looks in the girl's eyes were similar to the ones she had when she found out about the death of Edward Elric.

Seeing the form of the half-dead boy, Mustang immediately rushed to check up on him. Although not a doctor, the middle-aged man knew enough, or else he would never be able to survive in the military.

"He's poisoned…" Mustang stated examine the eyes that were blank white with no signs of twitching.

"I don't know what to do. The poison have already speeded into his whole right arm, we could cut it off, but if there's a cure…" Winry stammered, she didn't want to cut it off; it was too horrible, too frightening.

"I know this type of poison, it was used in the recent war against Drachma," Roy said his mouth forming a frown, "And sadly there's no cure…" he said carefully.

"Then what should we do General?" Riza asked not even trying to hide her concern for the boy, the boy that's way too young to die.

"Cut it off," Roy ordered.

Winry's eyes widen in horror, "General Mustang, you couldn't do that! There must be a cure-"

"There's none," Roy snapped her off, "If we hesitate anymore, the poison will spread even further, he could die if it reaches his heart," he explained carefully, "And we need to do this _now,"_

Riza knowing the seriousness of the situation handed Roy the dagger that laid stiff in Jin's hand just a few moments ago.

"Winry, you're a doctor, make it clean," Roy said handing the dagger over to Winry. He needed to admit, he himself found trouble in doing it, but here he was handing it to this blonde.

Winry accepted the dagger; this wasn't the first time she had done this. But why does she find it so difficult? She looked at where the poison had spreaded; around the shoulder blade… she willed her hands to stop shivering and pierced the dagger in a perfect slice.

Roy could feel a sense of regret as the right arm, infected with poison drops lifeless onto the cold concrete. Edward would kill him if he ever remembered his past life, but this is really for the best. Besides he wouldn't let the alchemist of the people die again, not this time.

"I'm going to install auto-mail for him," Winry decided, "The moment he wakes up and decides, we're heading to Rush Valley," she said her eyes determined, "And I'll make up for what I've taken from him the best that I can, with my best product,"

And they all knew, that it wasn't as simple as it sounded.

**Ah, I feel like killing myself right now. I hate, hate, hate, writing action scenes, that's really the last thing I wasn't to do when writing. And yes I know that it sucked so there's really no need to pound it into me, okay?** **I realize the Jin should have won the fight but… ya know? Sometimes people learn from our mistakes, Edward learnt that the hard way, as for Jin… you'll see for the next chapter. Believe me you'll want to stick around until the next chapter; it reveals a lot of stuffs.**

**About the update thing I sincerely apologize. I don't have much time in the evening (where I live) these days so I'll be posting at this time for about a week or so, hope you guys don't mind. Oh, and the chapters that I've written beforehand are almost out, so just to let you guys prepare for the longer waiting session.**

**Response:**

**Shadow-Shinobi666:**** Thank you very much, I love your pen name by the way. Could actually tell that you watch Naruto (right?)**

**Secret Companion: ****Oh believe me he is going to talk to Maes very soon… very soon.**

**Justaislinn: ****Well… this is indeed in brotherhood and I also think that the alchemy deal Ed made with Truth will stick to the soul… but I really, really, really think that Ed is more badass with his alchemy. But honestly, that's the way I like him.**

**Cutiepie120048: ****To be honest that came out without planning, my hands were going on its own.**

**Anonymous (Guest):**** Believe me his memories are going to come back, but I'm not telling you when. ;)**

**Ice Maiden Olivier: **** Yeah that's diffidently going to happen as mentioned above. And yeah I also think that after the Promised Day Roy would admit the supernatural more easier.**

**Brightstar4266: ****Smart, very smart. You really took that more than 5 words into consideration didn't you? :D**


	10. The Past is in the Present

**Kay, there will be flashbacks in this chapter, and they will be in italics, just telling. This chapter started pretty dark… Moving on. I wrote this earlier in the week and that only means that I've already ran out of chapters to post… Either way the update requirements will be below but for now enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and do not wish that I owned Fullmetal Alchemist because I like the show the way it was made without my depressing attitude.**

**Chapter 9: The Past is in the Present**

_Blood… so much blood… The floor was draped in crimson red and there a figure clothed in dark clothing, holding 6 long swords a smile plastered onto his face._

_Jin at the age of 8 dropped to his knees. The dead body of his father, mother, and brother lying on the ground: lifeless._

"_You shouldn't be here…" the man with the swords trailed looking at the small being. Under his glare Jin felt smaller than what he really was, and before he knew it he was already shivering in fear._

_It was a blur, but before Jin knew it he was already on the floor, his balance thrown off guard, and the bottom half of his left leg, already missing to the unknown._

"_That's your punishment…" the man dawdled as the child fell into unconsciousness._

_At that time Jin was sure he was about to die. Maybe it was better if he did so at that time…_

_xxx_

Jin woke up with a start. His first thought registered was pain, severe pain stabbing him from his shoulder blades. He used his left hand to grab his right arm to steady the pain; only problem… nothing was there.

A shout resounded from his lungs, terror gripped his form. What happened? Oh, right the woman… Lust. She must've done this, like the man with the 6 swords who cut off his left leg.

Roy came crashing into the room, eyes wide. He seem to relax slightly seeing the boy unharmed and nothing that was about to harm him anyways.

"Calm down Jin." Roy said slowly, he knew that the boy was currently unstable; it would happen to anybody who has lost a limb. He has felt it when he first found out that he was blind.

Jin heard the man's voice and instantly felt hopeless, without an arm and most likely without the ability to fight, therefore being a prostitute.

"What… what happened?" he stammered out, his voice cracking slightly.

"You were poisoned, we couldn't do anything but to cut off your arm, and otherwise you'll be dead in the next few minutes, this was all we could do unless you want to die," Mustang said carefully watching the boy's reaction, waiting patiently for it too.

"Damn you…" Jin cursed under his breath, his face hidden under the shadows of his bangs; he was now grateful that he had his hair loose.

Jin slumped back properly onto the bed and placed his left arm over his eyes, a sense of hopelessness taking over him. It was that time when he was unable to walk once his left leg was cut off. "I heard there was this tech in Amestris," Jin started. He has heard of it, noticing Lan Fan Ling's personal guard she also has it installed.

"I'm glad you asked Jin," Roy smirked despite the dark situation. "It's called Automail and you're hand will work exactly like it have before," he continued.

"I couldn't feel with it can't I?" Jin asked eyes darkening slightly, "After all it's a chunk of metal, right?" like missing a limb unable to feel heat or even impact with it, it's a curse.

"That's true, but it's better than being limbless isn't it?" Roy asked noticing how the boy's eyes have darkened ever so slightly and turned a light shade of gold.

"That's true…" Jin said.

"Winry's one of this country's best Auto Mail engineer, you do know that she was Fullmetal's auto mechanic right?" Roy asked.

"I know of that, that's why I'm willing," Jin added sarcastically. "I'll get revenge on the one who did this to me."

"You know who did this to you?" Roy asked suspicious.

"Yes, but I wouldn't tell you," Jin said, "Make me gain your trust then I'll tell you," he added.

"Same as ever," Roy said smirking running his hand through his already messy hair. "I'll call Winry so be ready," he added before leaving the room.

Honestly Roy felt extremely exhausted; it wasn't easy to actually act like nothing has happened. Actually he was trying not to just go up and say doesn't that boy dare make him see those hopeless eyes again. Stuffs like this happen and he knows it, even though it seemed like a coincidence there's no way this can be one.

"Winry, he's ready to talk," Roy said walking up to the young lady who was glumly looking at the piece of auto-mail in her hand. She has already measured the boy's length and have brought her best piece, the piece that was made out of Alphonse's armor.

She nodded slightly; a gesture that told Mustang that she understood. After that she stood up and left to head to Ed- no, Jin's room.

She opened the door, unsure of what to expect, but certainly not a struggling and screaming golden haired boy.

_xxx_

"_Jin!" a voice rang through the darkness. Sobbing, the voice was sobbing._

_Jin felt pain shooting through his body, what happened? Right… that man…_

_Slowly Jin opened his eyes, and as soon as thy coped to the scene they went wide. Blood… crimson jewel colored blood laid everywhere, on the ground everywhere and not a single person…_

"_Jin!" A voice sobbed again._

_Jin turned his head and came face to face with the blue eyes of his elder sister… except…_

_Blood was running down her forehead, staining her brown hair that was once as silky as the emperor's new dress. There was a large gash on her right shoulder, leaving the arm dangling._

"_Sister?" Jin mustered up, his leg… he knew it wasn't there, but now isn't the time that he could do anything to it._

"_Oh, Jin. Your leg!" his sister sobbed, "Dad and mom…" there was silent as tears piled up in Jin's eyes._

_His sister wasn't in a better condition that he was. Jin struggled to get up and felt a pang of pain entering hi body before fainting yet again he heard a faint cry from his sister, but after that he was unconscious, unable to stop the following events._

_xxx_

"Jin, are you alright!" Winry shouted shaking the boy despite it being quite useless. There was no response, and right then Winry could feel her face pale. No, this was not going to happen all over again, she was not going to witness another death.

"Wake the hell up you Alchemy Brain!" she shouted slapping his face real hard, not Alchemy Geek, that name was reserved for Edward, and only Edward Elric.

Jin's eyes fluttered open, his blue eyes filled with confusion and overall fear, a look that most people would never expect out of him. At that time Jin remembered that all he felt was pain, it was the fact that his right arm was most obviously cut off, but it is also the memories that are resurfacing in his mind.

"What the-" Jin mumbled wincing slightly as he struggled to get up, and failing. Those memories were attacking at him, already he was having the flashbacks that came occasionally.

Winry breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe she shouldn't worry so much after all, from her short experience with him, she already knew that the boy was strong.

"Jin, Roy said that you were interested in installing auto-mail?" Winry asked the boy who was now staring directly at her.

"Yeah, I guess," Jin mumbled averting her eyes. He didn't even wanted auto-mail, heck, he didn't even want to lose his right arm in the first place! Looking at the stump that was his arm he signed slightly, but there was no choice, if he wanted to hunt those creatures down he would need to recover first, besides he needed to act quick.

"Are you sure?" Winry asked, "There would be a three years waiting period until your arm could fully function, and we don't know when the emperor will go back,"

"I'm sure he'll understand," Jin snapped, "And I want to do this as quick as possible,"

"As I've said, there would need to be a three years waiting period," Winry pointed out once again, she swears if she ever gets one of those patient that wants to recover in 6 months again she'll scream.

"3 months," Jin bargained, he had no time to lose.

Winry slipped from her current position a look on her face that screamed 'Impossible!' and by technique it was true, his request was impossible.

"You could not recover in 3 months!" Winry shouted at the boy, "The shortest somebody took to recover was 6 months and that led to disaster!" she added remembering Lan Fan's twitching arm.

"We'll see," Jin countered, "I'll recover in three months and even if I need to pay a price, I'll go after those monsters," he spoke while gritting his teeth.

"Fine, I'll install the auto-mail for you, but don't expect to recover within 3 months," Winry signed looking at her brief case that has the required equipment and the chunk of auto-mail inside. "Get some rest, we'll begin the operation tomorrow before the wound can heal," Winry said turning to walk out of the room.

"How was it?" Roy asked once he saw Winry exiting the room.

"He agreed almost immediately," Winry confessed, "And also said he wanted it done in 3 months," she chuckled.

Roy recalled his conversation with Ling, "I thought that was impossible," he stated staring at the young woman.

"Of course that is, even Lan Fan had troubles after 6 months, we need at least a year," she muttered, "He's just like Edward in that way,"

Roy perked up at that remark; the boy diffidently inherited some of Fullmetal's stubbornness. But what wondered him even more was who did this whole thing to him, he highly doubted it was a normal civilian, or even a normal alchemist. He decided to ask the witness.

"Do you know who did this to him?" Roy asked the young woman.

Winry's face was blank for a moment before her lips slowly parted, "I-I'm not sure. But it was one of those homunculus," she answered her voice barely above a whisper.

"The Homunculus? Weren't they all gotten rid of?" Roy responded, almost at the verge of shouting.

"The woman had the ourabos tattoo, I'm almost certain of it," Winry defended, "Please excuse me General Mustang," she muttered before sucking and exiting the hallways.

"The Homunculus…" Mustang muttered under his breath, it was impossible, certainly… dismissing the thought Mustang rushed to his office, determined to dig up as much information as possible concerning these creatures.

A few hours have passed, and after just sitting there doing nothing Jin finally fell asleep again. He admitted that he was trying to stay awake, but because of the blood loss and the tiredness of it all he was unable to. The only reason why he didn't want to sleep was probably because of the flashbacks he was getting.

_xxx_

_Darkness was all he saw at that moment… Nothing but darkness…_

_But then suddenly a light… what light?_

_Jin slowly opened his eyes to see the sun shining into his eyes with immense heat… and then everything the night before hit him like a nuclear bomb_

"_Dad! Mom! Brother! …" He immediately shouted struggling to get up, finding that he wasn't able to, he turned his head to the side and came face to face to…_

"_Sister…" his sister, Piao Liang, was on the ground next to him, staring at him with her kind brown eyes, her hair still stained with blood._

"_Sister! You're alright!" the boy immediately shouted as he saw his sister give him a small smile, a pained one yet sincere._

"_Jin…" she muttered before sputtering out a pile of blood, "It wouldn't be long…" she added her voice feeble and almost unnoticeable._

"_Sister, we need to get the ambulance now!" Jin said struggling to get up yet again, but still unable to._

"_It's too late Jin… believe me," Piao Liang muttered looking at her brother's blue eyes._

"_But…" that was when Jin realized it, his sister's his sister's left leg… it was gone… and he felt his left leg… that was supposed to be chopped off._

"_What did you do?" he wailed looking at his sister he only avoided his eyes._

"_Listen to me Jin," she said raising her voice slightly placing her hand on her brother's face. "I'm not going to last long…"_

_Both of them started crying, tears streaming down their face as his sister's last words were said: "Live strongly and become a strong young man, don't give up and most importantly keep the kind heart you have today,"_

_The rest was gibberish since Piao Liang started coughing up immense amount of blood and before long her hand became feeble and lost the heat… she died…_

_xxx_

Jin woke up once again breathing heavily and with sweat trickling down his forehead. What was that? Oh, he knew what it was, he just didn't want to remind himself of it.

Grabbing the glass of water that was besides his bed he threw the water on him letting the water trickle down his face slowly, he needed to wake up. There was no use doing that since the memory still remains, as real and flesh as ever.

On the other hand Winry was preparing herself for the operation. She was to say the least very nervous about this. It was just like many of her customers but she knew that doing it to Jin will be something else, and if she failed she will regret that for eternity.

She was grateful, if it wasn't for the boy she would've been chopped up meat by now, she was sure of it. But something that the boy did reminded her of someone else; she couldn't pin-point it though.

Shaking the thought out of her head she turned to face the piece of auto-mail she was going to install for the boy, it was the piece that Alphonse and Edward have made out of Alphonse's armor.

She never thought that she will eventually use this piece, but in the end it did, it was a wonder what motivated her to do so. Perhaps it was the need to show gratitude, or maybe it was because she wanted to lift a weight off her shoulders.

Of course they were going to do the surgery tomorrow, but she really wanted to do it at Rush Valley. Sure the capitol had the necessary equipment but in Rush Valley she was certain that he would get a better recovery.

Signing she grabbed her suit case and carried it back to her apartment.

Winry lived in a small apartment near the dorms where Alphonse still lives. When she comes to Central it was all she needed. Although Mason sometimes comes with her, the place was just big enough to fit two people.

Although already married for 5 years it was a wonder why the two didn't have any children yet; Winry knew the answer.

It wasn't that she didn't what little Rockbells of her own, it was more like she didn't want Mason to be their father. It seemed ridicules really, they were married, but she want to advance any further than love.

It was a weird thought, but if she did have children she would think of it as betraying Edward and she wasn't going to do that.

Speaking of Edward… Winry veered the subject back to the Xingese boy. Jin was talented; she needed to admit that, his speed was pretty impressing too judging from the way he bounded from building to building while carrying her as additional weight.

And he was just 15… and here we go back to Edward once again. 15 and already talented in physical fighting and alchemy, she didn't know Jin's limit, but being able to write a perfect alchemy circle that fast was certainly something.

Shaking the thought off she decided to dial her husband who was probably wondering if he was safe from her journey or not, but honestly she wasn't.

Up until now Roy didn't believe what the emperor had told him, well he didn't believe him until he saw it with his own eyes, the boy was Edward, no mistaking him. It wasn't that he got some major clues but it was the sense similarity.

He even wondered what would happen if he called the boy pip-squeak. Well, he knew one thing, and it was that the boy was much more destructive, judging from the flower store he completely destroyed earlier.

He pondered if he was going to tell Riza. He probably was, they were fiancés after all… they were fiancés?

In his office Mustang blushed slightly, it was weird, how their relationship developed. To be truthful he just purposed to her a few days ago when they or rather he dragged her to a dinner in the midst of town.

'No I'm going off subject' Roy thought dragging his mind from the engagement ring on his 4th finger on his left hand.

He really didn't know with the boy, tells everybody? He doubted so. Besides why was it that the boy didn't even remember anything, wrong, why was it that the boy remembered even the slightest trace?

Normally for reincarnations memories weren't suppose to be intact, if they were from the past life. That was what he learned from when he was a child still believing in fantasies and childish dreams.

He needed to ask Ling on it, he was never going go to the library, people would think that he was going wacko, sometimes he asked himself if he was or not.

He only was to wonder if the boy was being too obvious. It was true if Ling didn't tell him about the boy beforehand he wouldn't have had known, or at least he wasn't going to confirm it. He was quite sure Alphonse had his suspicions and maybe Winry.

But one thing's certain, and that thing is that, it would be better if he was kept in secret, especially if there are homunculi on the loose.

**Yay! I had major writer's block on this one I don't know why. I guess I left it hanging for too long. Dark? Yes and I guess a good amount of people have been waiting for this chapter since it reveals a lot of Jin's past, well most of it that is.**

**Attention**

**The update timing will change from now on. I will probably post two times a week: the first time between Weds day and Thursday and the second time between Saturday and Sunday.** Of course I will still need those reviews, but for the longer waiting period I'll be having… how about 8 reviews per chapter? Yeah, I'll wait for 8 reviews if there are less when the time to update come I'll wait to update when the reviews reach it's mark.

And the reviews responses would you guys prefer for me to PM my response instead or put them in the chapter, or rather not answer them at all? Don't answer this question as your review! Yes answer it but maybe something else too perhaps?

Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Review!


	11. A Glimpse of What to Come

**First of all, this is more of a filler chapter for entertainment mostly, I literally had no idea what to write. Actually I did have ideas as to what to write but I don't know how to portray it that is all. I'll tell the details after this chapter. Oh, this chapter is shorter than the others being only 2000 words while the others were 3000 words, gomenasai!**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me, if it did Hohenheim wouldn't need to die in the end because he's one of my favorite character.**

**Chapter 10: A Glimpse of What to Come**

The next morning came by too fast for the members of the military building. Especially for Jin.

One thing he realized was that he was nervous, the confidence earlier may not have been very long lasting, well there's no turning back now.

He didn't discuss the details with Winry but he guess that she would come around the evening, while the time runs, he'll only get more and more nervous.

Signing the young man looked at the stump on his right arm that sadly was once his right arm, how unfortunate, it have served him for a long time.

But then something hit him, he have lost his right arm… was he supposed to be sad? He reckons so but… why…

A stabbing pain went up the back of his head, damn… probably he shouldn't think too much he have been getting those quite frequently now-a-days.

There was a knock on the door and entered Meng looking as cheerful as always, but Jin didn't miss the rigid way of walking he was doing.

"Meng…" Jin muttered.

"Yo, Jin, doing better know?" the older teen asked the younger.

"Let's see I just got my arm cut off so what do you expect?" Jin snapped back, he wasn't in a good mood, especially if there was a stabbing head ache and that he will need to do a surgery in a few hours that have a possibility of killing him.

"Roy said that you wanted to get auto-mail, are you sure?" Meng continued ignoring the boy's attitude he was accustomed to this.

"When did you get so close with the general?" Jin asked Meng noticing how he used the general's first name without flinching or uncertainty.

Again Meng ignored this, "It really is unbelievable to say that you only arrived here for one day but already have your arm cut off," he pointed out.

"I could've been dead, you should be thankful," Jin said sarcastically.

"I guess…" Meng said scratching his head.

Just when he was going to say the next chapter a loud crashing came from outside, the two froze to an extent the only movement in that room were their silent breathings.

A loud crash again, and in enter Roy Mustang.

"MAES HUGHES WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A LONG TALK!" Roy shouted as loud as possible directing it to the older teen who was staring at him amazed.

"Roy… I'm busy right no-" Meng tried, he doubted that he was getting a slip out of this, it was impossible when Roy's on his rage mode.

"Maes Hughes?" Jin sounded looking at the situation, his face reflected confusion at the two dark-haired male.

"Idiot," Meng hissed in Roy's direction only to receive one of the famous death glares.

"It's nothing," Roy said brushing it off, "How're you doing Jin?" the man asked looking at the youth, 'He's doing well if not for attitude problems'

"I'm doing fine," Jin answered, "Except that I'm going to go through a freaking surgery!" he added.

"Alright then, you might want to rest, we'll be back in some time," Roy said quickly dragging Meng by his shirt out of the room.

Jin stared at the door confused but brushed it off and then continued in his attempt not to sleep and avoiding the nightmares he have been getting.

Meanwhile we will go back to Roy and Meng…

"Where the freaking in hell have you been?" Roy exploded in Meng's face.

"At Xing obviously," Meng answered casually trying to find something in his pockets.

"And why have you not contacted up until now?" Roy asked his fury almost reaching its limit.

"Oh yeah, Roy…" Meng started fetching something out of his pocket. "What do you think? It's my girlfriend Guan-Yin! Isn't she a beauty?" Meng started picking up multiple pictures from his unending hell of a pocket.

"Don't stray from the subject…" Roy muttered a stress mark appearing on his head.

Meng ignored him almost totally and started giving him multiple pictures. It actually made Roy wonder where Gracia and Elysia lies in his heart now. Roy secretly wanted to know how the scene would play out if Gracia and Elysia were to meet Meng as he was now.

One thing that Roy would admit right now that it is Maes have fetched a beauty indeed, and he was sure if he complimented her or do anything suspicious Maes will have his neck.

"About Jin…" Roy started wanting to get serious almost immediately.

"The boy still doesn't know," Meng said shoving the pictures back into his pockets, "But if Jin knows, we could say that it could be good and bad at the same time."

"Why's that?" Roy asked raising an eyebrow at the younger teen.

"Reincarnations aren't supposed to have their memories intact," Meng started, "For me, it's a rare thing, and I really doubt that Jin and I are on the same case…"

"Do you have more information on Jin? His profile or such?" Roy asked immediately, he needed to investigate in this matter, especially why the homunculus are after him, other than the reason that he is the reincarnation of Edward Elric.

"None, when Jin's family went under a massacre 7 years ago the murderer burned all of the family history," Meng answered shaking his head slightly, "But the Yao clan in which Jin is in, is a pretty powerful clan that owns a large piece of land around the West of Xing,"

"I've heard of them before, it was big news when that happened, spreaded off to Amestris," Roy interrupted remembering the newspaper on that day.

"Right, somehow Jin was the only survivor, after that he lived alone as an orphan, and often travelled, but according to research it says that the clan that has more than 500 members spreaded across the country died within one night," Meng continued trying to remember all the facts he could.

"The Homunculus…" Roy muttered his eyes darkening slightly, "We need to talk to Jin on this matter," Roy insisted.

"Not now," Meng countered, "The boy have been having nightmares about the night, I know that, and it would be wise to wait a little bit after the surgery,"

"I guess…" Roy signed glancing at the clock that was hanging on the wall opposite to them. "It's almost twelve, we should go get lunch before noon," Roy concluded before walking into Jin's room.

At that time Jin was wide awake, due to his stubbornness, nightmares were his greatest enemies, at least for now. No; his greatest fear was his greatest enemy. It was a wonder why Mustang called Meng with a name he once used back at Xing, a name he commonly slipped when his anger was taking control. Brushing the thought of Jin continued onto his day dreaming.

He wished he could have brought that book Ling wrote for him which is now currently at Xing, he was forbidden to take it with him for some weird reason…

There was a knock on the door and Jin snapped out of his thoughts.

The door opened and in entered Ling and a Woman with brown hair and green eyes along with a teenager exactly like her mother but her hair was in twin tails.

"Jin, you have visitors," Ling said brightly upon opening the door.

"I could see that Ling, I am not blind," Jin stated his voice lacking the same enthusiasm as Ling.

"Hello, your Jin Lao am I correct?" The brown haired lady asked providing him a warm smile. Somehow that smile evoked something within Jin; a strange familiarity.

"We heard you got into an accident, at such a young age too," The twin tailed girl said signing stealing a glance at Jin's right arm which is currently not available to be seen.

"We just wanted to wish you luck on the surgery," The brown haired woman said handing Jin a basket which smelled of the finest apple orchard.

"It's the first time I have an apple pie I made on my own for someone outside our normal ring so please enjoy," the twin tailed girl said giving Jin a bright smile which Jin tried his best to return but was unable to due to his currently gloomy attitude.

"We'll leave you to rest now have a god day," They said leaving together as Ling opened the door and followed them out giving Jin a small wave along the way which could mean both "good luck" and "I don't care what happens to you"

A few moments after they've left Jin opened the basket and sure enough was wafted by the scent of apple pie, the finest he have smelled, it was a shame it would be quite difficult to eat in the state he was in, however he knew he needed to train his left hand sooner or later, nothing beats the real flesh; not even the best Automail.

Jin glanced at the apple pie and decided it would be best to leave it for now, no matter how much his tongue was craving for the taste of it.

Placing the pie into the basket with difficulty Jin slumped back into his pillow and wondered when his lunch will come, not expecting anything too fancy, he was never accustomed to that either way.

The door was busted open the moment Jin placed the basket on his bedside table. Mustang and Meng entered bickering on the way with Meng shoving pictures of his girlfriend in Mustang's face much to his irritation.

"You guys took fairly long," Jin mused looking at the two bickering features.

They turned to face Jin and immediately gave each other the 'We'll finish this later' look before giving Jin a smile.

"I just came to say that you need to rest Jin, Lunch wouldn't be served because- as Winry said- during the surgery you might puke, and that wouldn't be good," Roy informed the smaller boy.

"Fine, I'm not that hungry either way," Jin signed looking at Roy suspiciously, probably judging if the General was too lazy to provide him with his meal or not. "Leave me alone; you want me to rest do you not?" Jin said after a moment's hesitation. And after that sentence he lied down and turned his back to the two black heads.

The two men (?) blinked at him and exited the room no longer bickering.

Meanwhile Winry was preparing for her surgery and was more jittery than usual. Under some circumstances she wasn't able to move Jin to Rush Valley and was forced to do the surgery at Central hospital.

This troubles her greatly because first of all the doctors there don't seem to enjoy the small amounts of surgery she have done there because of the screaming and following. Such doctors they were, weren't they supposed to hope for their patients most wellbeing?

Winry brushed that aside and continue sorting her things the room she was going to do the surgery in was in a zone of a building she didn't explore as much so she better check it out before the time just in case they get lost or something.

Back to Meng- of rather Maes, he was currently wandering the halls desperately thinking of something we would rather not mention. But as far as rather not go I will just come ahead and say it: he was worried about his wife, or previous wife.

He didn't fail to notice the familiar scent of apple pie, the oh so tasty scent he was greeted with every time he came home from a long day of work. And of course he didn't fail to notice that it was his wife and his daughter that he passed way with on the way to Jin's room.

Now to tell or not to tell? That's a question to be answered.

**See? It's pretty short, I know. And I guess at the ending Jin was slightly formal, I apologize for that, it's because the anime I'm currently watching has its effect, doesn't help that I'm listening to its soundtrack too. I'll just say that the next chapter will have some movements, more movements than this one at least.**

**I just want to say that I received a few reviews last chapter- which I am wholly thankful for. But it didn't reach its mark which is 8 reviews per chapter, but I guess I'll just post this chapter because I couldn't stand keeping it for too long, afraid I will never get it release if the reviews never come.**

**Judging from the amount I'm changing the amount of Reviews to **_**[5]**_** reviews since I guess 8 was too much…**

**Also the new anime is really taking my time… taking too much time, and that's really distracting me from my typing time. Maybe some people have an idea what I am watching; I guess I'll just say that the name has a curse word in the title. And maybe people will guess it, if not I'll just say this word: Butler. Just saying I might start a new fic soon, might… either way please wait for the next chapter and don't forget!**

**Favorite, Follow and 5-10 Reviews Please! Arigato!**


	12. Fullmetal Day

**Sorry for the late update guys… either way! Here's the next chapter, I don't want to dawdle for too long so you can go read my long apology after this chapter is all read and judged!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist because if I did Roy and Riza would end up together in the end and would not stay only as Lieutenant and Colonel.**

**Chapter 11: Fullmetal Day**

Jin's surgery went by smoothly, even more smoothly than what Winry expected to be, but it wasn't a first time for her. The boy did not scream or shout; instead he gritted his teeth and dug his nails into his left hand until it bled. But after the surgery Jin immediately went into a coma and happened to be asleep for 3 days without waking up.

As soon as Jin woke up he asked for water, his throat was as dry as sand paper due to the three days coma he was in earlier. And another thing that he noticed was that his right arm was dead heavy. No kidding really it felt like a ton, but he guessed it was to be expected since this is metal we're talking about…

"How're you feeling Jin? You were out for 3 whole days," Winry asked while handing the younger boy a glass of water.

"I feel like dirt," Jin answered noticing that every part of his body was aching with no mercy. What happened again? Do surgery make people have problems with their muscles this much?

"Sorry, it was the nerves that are needed to be connected," Winry said sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck "But never mind it'll go away in a few days," she added looking at the boy's unsatisfied features.

"So, does this thing act like a normal hand?" Jin asked looking at the new piece of limb that was inserted into his body.

"Yeah, it connects to the nerves and…" she was launched into her auto-mail geek talk and although Jin tried hard to listen to her paragraphs and paragraphs of mechanic stuff he zoned out a few sentences later.

"And that's how it works!" she finished.

"I see…" Jin said sweat dropping. That was when he heard the chatter going on outside the hospital. Behind the curtains e caught sight of colorful streamers and people dressed in every shade of gold, red and black. "What's going on outside?" Jin asked curious.

"Oh, today is Fullmetal day, or the Alchemist of the People day as some may know," Winry said looking at the boy's curious eyes, "Do you want to check it out?" Winry asked the boy.

"Can I?" Jin asked unconsciously, he immediately slapped inside his brain that was not like him, he could not be that childish!

Winry giggled "Of course you can! We need to wait for a minute though, I couldn't handle it if you stumble or something," she added. It was true, his nerves weren't fully connected yet and in these kinds of cases they don't have full control over their body, she'll get Roy or Meng to help her…

Immediately Jin felt like pouting, but kept the gesture inside of him, knowing that is was inappropriate of him to do so. But honestly was it necessary to have those two annoying bastards to follow him around, especially that Flame Alchemist, does he have that much time to spare?

As Jin pondered about what a General actually do I one day Winry have returned with both Meng and Roy at her arms, dragging them by the ear.

"But Winry-chan~ we need time to rekindle with each other, it have been forever!" Meng whined as he grasped his ear, which is beginning to redden.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Winry growled.

Roy didn't really care if he was being dragged to handle his most annoying subordinate, reincarnated or not. Besides he didn't have work to clear; it was his day off either way.

"Don't you have work to do?" Jin asked, interrupting Roy's thoughts with his irritated as ever tone of voice.

"It's my day off," Roy replied casually resisting the urge to glare at the boy's tone of voice.

Now," Winry said brightly, although her hand was itching to grab her wrench and just tell them to get along for once, "General, why don't you take Jin with you to your stand? I need to attend to some business," she said before leaving the three men to be.

"What stand?" Jin asked casually interested.

"A repairing stand; every day of the festival a new alchemist will help out with the citizens; although it's my day off I still need to attend to the stand for about half of my day," Roy explained with a twitching eyebrow, he didn't want to do this, he barely got any time off and here he was explaining something everybody knew to this clueless brat.

As said in the name of the festival "Alchemist of the People" day was a day where state alchemists would lend a helping hand to the citizens without charge; much like what Edward Elric once did even if his designs were slightly more exotic.

"Now~" Meng interrupted "Why don't we help Jin up and show us this stand you're talking about, Roy?" (I was tempted to write Maes)

"What could the kid do?" Roy grumbled, although knowing that this "kid" was Edward's reincarnation he didn't inherit the same information from the gate, "Besides his hand is still wrecked," Roy added before exiting the room… almost. As soon as Roy opened the door a gigantic wench fell down from the top of the door and almost broke Roy's toe nails, if he stepped a tiny bit further…

All the members in the room saw this and went wide-eyed… two second later a note peacefully flew down saying [You're taking him with you General~] with a chibi Winry holding a wench.

'She's serious,' Jin, Roy and Meng thought as the same time as the note innocently landed in the floor. The three male and agreed on one thing; they did not want to die by the wrath of Winry's wrench.

Much to their difficulty they ended up needing to dress the boy much to his irritation and Roy's utter disgust (really?). It was all due to Jin's right hand which is still unusable until after 2 months.

"So what can you do with a hand like that?" Roy asked as the three of them walked down the streets which were filled with colorful banners of red, black, and gold.

"I can draw alchemy circles with my left hand just fine," Jin informed them with a bored look on his face, "I didn't train both hands for nothing," he added.

"That's good, the stand's this way," Roy walked over to the center of town where multiple stands were set up and many state alchemists were already at their stands.

"What can I do Roy? I couldn't perform alchemy you know?" Meng asked the (now) older man as Roy casually strode down to his stand which was at the front of the row with the name "Roy Mustang" printed on it.

"You could do get the requests coming," Roy said "There's plenty of stuffs to eat too so you can be our food finder Ma- Meng," Roy slipped; he would never be able to get used to this reincarnation thing wouldn't he?

The day went on just as they planned out although Jin had some difficulty with coming up with designs that the people actually like, he himself thought that they looked incredible. And of course Roy was ordered to take of his ignition gloves or else he was sure he'll burn every single item that comes into his hand.

Time ticked by and already 2 hours have passed, and therefore it was time for lunch. But the line of people was still coming and they looked unwilling to just give up and hand over their space to the next person. Because of this Roy decided it was better to order their forever handy mailman.

"Maes, get us something to eat," Roy grumbled as he fixed a teddy bear for a cute little girl who squealed with joy when the fluff came into place and was sewn perfectly.

"Get drinks too," Jin muttered, it was in the middle of May after all, "And avoid getting milk, especially just to irritate me," he added as he fixed one of the broken radios. Seeing that radio gave him a stabbing pain in the back and he saw flashes of pictures but they were mostly blurred out.

To be honest, Jin swore the more he did alchemy the more he had flashes, he was tempted to ask Roy what was up with it but, as usual, he didn't want to communicate much with other people.

The both of them envied Meng who all he did was babble on and on about his girlfriend and what-not for the entire two hours, it was the same as it was in Xing. Speaking of Xing… Jin thought; he hasn't seen Lao Shi Dao anywhere ever since he arrived here, he'll ask Meng about it later on.

Meng traveled down the streets, looking everywhere for the assignments he was sent to get. But so far there was no such luck, if there were any food the line is as long as the Nile River itself and is absolutely impossible to get to.

As Meng was looking above the heads of the crowds he bumped into somebody and looked down, facing a women and a girl with the same beautiful emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry sir!" Gracia exclaimed giving an apologetic bow at the taller teen that was slightly younger than Elysia herself.

"No, its fine," Meng replied giving a feeble smile, he was freaking out, literally. How are people supposed to react when they meet their old wife from your old reincarnated self and she was way older than you and even your daughter is older than you? He doubted that anybody has actually been in that situation before so nobody can answer that question right now,

"Have I seen you before?" Elysia interrupted Meng's thought, and he swore he almost wanted to grab his camera and took pictures of her all grown up… but then he snapped out of his thoughts, she recognized him!

"That's impossible," Meng said a feeble smile still on, "Since I've come a long way from Xing," he added to support his point. Oh! How he wanted to scoop his two darlings into a hug and give them the kisses Elysia and Gracia used to love so, he already developed a beard and remembered that Elysia used to love how it tickles her.

"Oh, a visitor I see!" Gracia said a smile on her face her fragile lips curved into a tiny smile, "Where are you heading to? We are locals here so maybe we are able to help out," she offered.

"No, I'm just getting some food and I need to be returning to Rot…" he said too much, Meng panicked, he couldn't act right in front of these people he just couldn't!

"We're meaning to visit him, why don't we go together, I already have some apple pie prepared," Elysia said holding up a basket with a checkered red and white cloth placed onto it.

"Sure, why not," Meng said smiling a sincere one this time, if he had time to chill here in Amestris he better make the best of his time and spend time with his precious family, also pictures would be good, just make sure that his girlfriend would understand why he have them.

Jin was tapping his finger carefully listening to his growling stomach, usually he wasn't an eater but lacking three days of food really did have its effect doesn't it? He wished he ate that Apple pie that the two women gave him earlier… it must be delicious. He sniffed the air and scented the smell of apple pie, 'Great,' Jin thought, 'Now I'm hallucinating'.

"Everybody, we brought some apple pie!" Elysia announced as she entered Roy's temporary tent. She noticed the black haired boy and couldn't suppress a smile, she was worried that he was in a coma for three days but he seems pretty healthy in her point of view.

"Thank Goodness," Roy signed, he was starving like crazy too, and some wine would be good but for now this will do. "Thanks Elysia, Gracia you're a life saver," he exclaimed as he slowly nibbled on the apple pie.

"Thank you very much," Jin said with a slight bow, better keep his manners if he wanted some of those. Jin ate the pieces with happiness, slowly digesting its flavor onto his tongue, and somehow… just vaguely it tasted so familiar…

Gracia turned to face the young man that was the visitor from Xing. "I believe we haven't properly introduced ourselves yet," she said turning to face Meng, "My name is Gracia Hughes and this is my daughter Elysia," she said waving her hand to her daughter when she said her name.

"My name is Lin Meng, pleasure to meet you Elysia and Gracia Hughes," Meng said giving a small bow; it was Xing tradition after all. But then he stuck his hand out remembering it as Amestris' tradition.

"You are a very humble man, Meng," Gracia said shaking his hand with a smile on her face, it was a sincere one, Meng would know if his wife was forcing a smile.

"Pleasure Mrs. Hughes," Meng replied as he felt a sense of déjà vu as their hands connected. He also shook Elysia's hand but he felt more like cuddling with her. As he was supposed to before he gone ahead and died in front of them just like that.

"I still insist we have met before Mr. Lin," Elysia signed looking at the boy/man in front of her, of she didn't know better she'll think it was her father… except he was already dead.

"Why don't be silly Elysia," Gracia mused and patted her daughter's shoulder; a sign showing that they'll talk about this later, Meng noted.

"We need to take our leave," Gracia said an apologetic look on her face, "We have a shop to manage after all," she added with her warm smile.

"its fine," Roy said giving a small wave, "Enjoy the rest of your day Gracia," he said looking at the two mother and daughter disappeared into the crowd.

Meng gave a relieved sign, no, he couldn't say that it was a relieved sign it was more of a stressed sign. He wanted to tell the so badly, and yet he was unable to maybe the thing he was lacking was courage, but that really was the thing that led to his downfall… courage to face the truth.

"The pie's really good," Jin suddenly spoke up already on his third piece which left a gaping hole in the main pie, since Roy already took two.

"Oi, you guys are fast!" Meng exclaimed looking at the 5 remaining piece of pie, "I'm taking the rest," he stated hogging the basket.

"That isn't fair!" Jin started but then Roy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No its fine, just take it," Roy said a sad smile on his face. He understood his friend really well, they survived a war together if he didn't take notice of these small details he wouldn't call himself a friend; Maes missed his family.

The following two hours were spent in burning items into pieces (courtesy of Roy), turning beautiful items into demon heads (courtesy of Jin), and annoying people with pictures of their girlfriend (courtesy of Meng). It was entertaining alright, but all of them were exhausted by the time Roy got to leave his job to be and have a nice relaxing evening.

They trailed down the roads looking exhausted; it wasn't good using all that alchemy, especially for their health. The only person that wouldn't quite his chatter would be Meng since he basically didn't do anything except stress over his previous family.

Suddenly when they were passing a nice café Roy's phone rang.

"This is General Roy Mustang," Roy answered his voice not as stern as before but still not as groggy as when he normally woke up in the morning.

"General? This is Winry, could I talk to Jin?" a female voice sounded from the other side, her voice frantic and just overall freaked out. Immediately Roy gave his phone to Jin who accepted it with a confused face.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Jin, meet me at Central stations now. Details later but for now you're going to Resembool with me," Winry almost shouted into the phone. After that there was dead silence and Roy and Meng who heard her voice knew something was wrong if Winry had a change of plan, it was not good.

And immediately the three broke into a run.

**Done! Yay, Jin's off to Resembool now! I don't know why I'm so happy but I just am because I really want to know what happens there; right the author doesn't know what is going to happen. Either way! I don't know if you guys count that as a cliffy or not but if you do gomenasai!  
**

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I was just so busy this week, you know that school doesn't ever let you off on vacation when it comes to the last quarter… I just can't wait for summer break. I guess the updates will come around this time from now on, once a week or so, but that's still not a guarantee.**

**Once again! I am addicted to a new anime, I'm a very fast watcher so I already finished Black Butler (one of you got that correct) in like 3 days… and currently writing a black butler fic too. But then again Free! Eternal Summer is now taking my time… a lot of it especially when there's so many songs to memorize. But I'm sad that it already ended and I could predict the ending even if I'm only on episode 11…**

**You guys did reach the 5 reviews goal last time! I'm so happy… I love those reviews to an enormous extent! I remember on Monday I was like "40 reviews please… just one more…" then now there's 41… happiness.**

**Don't Forget to Favorite Follow and Review (5)! Arigato!**


	13. Coming Home

**Hi… I'm so sorry guys! I didn't have… well I have no excuse to actually be 2 months late even though I said only a week… Gomenasai! Either way here's the next chapter I don't want to stall you guys any further.**

**Disclaimer: FMA will never belong to me. Never.**

**Chapter 12: Coming Home**

As the three rushed to the station, although not knowing what it was; they knew that it was urgent. Was it the fact that Winry was in such a desperate state and her voice sounded as if it was cracking? And because of that possibility they knew that it was no normal event

Lucky for them the Central station wasn't that far away…

The three met with Winry in front of the Central station; sweat trickling down their face. Jin noticed Winry's blonde hair from a distance and noticed the rushed state in which the pony-tail was tied.

"What's the matter Winry? Why the change of plans?" Jin asked once the blonde was in hearing range. To his surprise Winry turned around with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I… I don't know…" she muttered in a soft voice, "All I heard was that Granny's heart disease was acting up and I should return home immediately…" Worry was evident in her voice.

"So, Jin's coming with you I suppose," Roy stated not wanting to push the girl to answer any further.

"I didn't want to leave a patient unattended to so I thought it was the best way," Winry said slowly looking more focused. "The train is departing in a few minutes so I told the Emperor to pack what he thinks you'll need," she continued lifting a brown leather case.

"Thanks…" Jin said a little confused, that slanted eyes actually packed his stuffs? That's quite an invasion of privacy…

Suddenly a whistle was sounded through the thick and humid air and a voice said, "Passengers who are heading to Resembool please board your train in 5 minutes,"

"We better hurry," Winry muttered heaving her luggage, "I'm sorry General, this was really sudden and I didn't know how to inform you so…"

"Don't sweat it," Roy interrupted mustering a small smile.

"Thank You," Winry breathed before gesturing for Jin to follow her onto the train.

Jin turned to give a small wave to Meng before departing with a puff of smoke. While on the train Winry heaved a sign as she plopped down onto her seat after placing her luggage under her seat. The train was almost empty, barely enough people for the station to actually make profit of.

"Winry… This Resembool…" Jin said uncertainly, all he knew of this place was that it is a place outside the skirts of town. Rather small and almost unnoticeable on the map of Amestris.

"It's my home town Winry answered knowing what Jin was about to ask, she didn't dare mention that it was also Edward's and Alphonse's home town, she wasn't required to either ways.

"I see…" Jin muttered. The conversation ended right there, neither of them spoke throughout the whole trip. Jin stared at the window the whole time. Somehow the view was so very familiar in his sight, something he knew but couldn't correctly grasp. Hills and Plains ran past and slowly small houses and farms were seen. Children were running through the fresh grass laughing and smiling happily. Jin's eyes focused on his reflection on the glass. He was once again in his brown cloak covering half his facial features, and from there he saw the spark of gold.

A sensation of shock washed over, his eyes; they were tinted with gold around the border. Was that natural? Of course it wasn't! His eyes are blue, not gold! Through the thick lens the gold was vivid, he blinked once and the color faded into the original blueness. I must have been hallucinating Jin thought as the train attendant announced their arrival.

"Welcome back Winry," An officer randomly said in the midst of the thick crowd. Winry gave him a sweet smile and traveled through the crowd until they came to the exit of the Resembool station. It was nothing like Central the green hills filling your train of sight wherever you turn, expected of a country-side town.

"Where's your house?" Jin asked as he followed Winry trying to keep pace. Due to his right arm he was required to heave his luggage using his left arm which was exceptionally weak compared to his right.

"It's a little far," Winry explained "Could you walk a little further, I know with your arm and all…"

"No. It's alright, my arm is the least of your worries right now," Jin said shaking his head slightly, if he could he would make a gesture with his hand but in this situation it seems that he would be unable to.

The two continued to trudge along the dirt road until they reached a small humble home, it was unnaturally quiet though.

Winry went to the front door and opened the handle, surprised to find that it wasn't locked to begin with. Inside was dark except for a small source of light from the kitchen.

"Granny?" Winry shouted into the hollow house, there was no answer except the trudging of small footsteps that was resounding from inside the house.

"Winry, I'm glad your home," a woman around the same age as Winry said stepping into the light. She was petite with small features, flaming red hair and emerald green eyes. Winry's eyes widened.

"Rose… How is Grandma doing?" Winry asked the woman whose name was apparently Rose.

"She's… It would be better if you asked Jack, he's in the room with your Grandma," Rose explained slipping her apron off.

Winry headed in with the red head without hesitation leaving Jin to hang around the entrance awkwardly. It was small, the house that is. There was a small work table with pictures hanging above it, Jin walked over to examine it. Most of the pictures were taken down but one picture remained in the middle of the different Auto Mail designs. It was a picture of a younger Winry with two boys smiling and laughing. Upon closer examination Jin noticed one of the boys was Alphonse… so the other must be Edward… Leaning closer Jin noticed the signature golden eyes of the late Fullmetal Alchemist. Golden eyes, the same closer he saw on the train… was it possible?

"Jin? Hurry Up!" Winry's voice echoed against the house plain walls. Snapping out of his thoughts Jin followed her into the shadowed house.

Jin followed her and entered a small room which was apparently the kitchen but with a humble feeling a table set in the middle where an elderly woman and a middle aged man was sitting together; silent. The elderly woman was small her hair drained of the original brown and tied in a super high bun (?). The man although was still in his early 30s looked younger than what he was supposed to be; golden blonde hair and shining blue eyes that have seen many wonders.

"Granny," Winry suddenly spoke snapping the high tension in the air.

"Winry, you're back," The elderly woman spoke giving a frail smile, her voice was weak and seemed tired. Her skin was pale and although she had a smile on her face one could see that she was in pain.

The two took time to catch up and during their talk Pinako took many turn coughing and asking for water, the blonde man was immediately at her assistance every chance he gets.

Jin took a seat in one of the empty chairs near the corner of the room unsure of what to do. Rose noticed him in time and asked for Winry to introduce him.

"This is Jin, he's one of my patients from Central," Winry explained gesturing. Rose did a small wave and Jack a small nod. Pinako only stared at the closely covered boy with sharp eyes, almost like she was examining a new work of auto-mail.

"I'll be in your care from now on," Jin said his formal speech returning although he didn't know who to direct his statement to.

"If your one of Winry's patients our home is like your home," Pinako said avoiding eye contact. The word 'Home' somehow struck Jin as something he believed as true. But inside he knew that there was no home for an orphan like him, he only had a place to stay but nowhere with a real family.

"Now if you don't mind may I have a private with you Winry?" Jack said his eyes suddenly turning serious despite his cheery attitude a second ago.

"Sure, Rose could you lead Jin to the guess room? You know where it is right?" Winry said tearing her attention away from her sickly grandma for a split second.

"Is it that room?" Rose asked unsurely.

"Is there any other room?" Winry asked back. Rose gave a nod and gestured Jin to follow her.

Jin exited the room with Rose unsure of what to do. He felt like he was evading some personal space, but really did he have a choice? He was practically dragged here.

"So what country are you from Jin? Your certainly aren't from around here," Rose asked trying to spark a conversation.

"I'm from Xing," Jin answered shortly, although he knew that he was rude he wasn't in the mood to talk long sentences.

"Xing? I used to travel there a lot with my mother," Rose said lost in thought.

"Not many Amestris citizens get to go to Xing," Jin noted.

"Oh, I'm not Amestris originally. Originally I came from Drachma, with the war going on I don't know how's my family I moved here with Jack about 10 years ago," Rose continued.

'She trusts strangers too easily,' Jin thought glancing at the red head with uncertainty.

"Either ways here your room," Rose said opening a door to one of the room, "You can settle in if you want anything I'll be downstairs," and with that Rose left the young man to be.

The room was small, but humbly decorated. There were two beds on either sides of the room a wardrobe and a work table, a window on one side of the room. Although it looked like nobody stayed in the room it was free of any dust and spider webs, everything was arranged neatly with no flaw.

Jin dropped his baggage onto the bed closest to the window, he enjoyed the fresh air every once in a while. Tearing his cloak off his body he lied on the bed for some reason exhausted. He was very familiar with this place, and somehow he really felt as if he was at home…

After placing his clothes in the wardrobe which was already full Jin walked over to the window to let some air in. Outside of the window there was what looked like a ruin of a burned house with a leaf-less tree on top of the hill.

'Why are they keeping such a wreck there?' Jin thought to him, 'Maybe it's some memorial of the village…' he thought and then the pain began. It started inside his head where a stabbing pain seemed to attack his skull.

'It hurts' Jin thought before blacking out completely. And in his dreams he saw people he never seen before and indescribably sorrows…

xxx

"What is it Jack?" Winry asked once Jin and Rose went out of the room.

"Do you want to hear this Pinako?" Jack asked the elderly woman. She only made a downwards cast but didn't deny the fact that she didn't want to hear it.

"What about my Grandma?" Winry asked silently.

"Her… condition… isn't going very well Winry," Jack began, "I'm not as talented as your parents but I could say this… your Grandma isn't going to live past April, giving her only barely 2 months to live,"

"What? But these past 15 years she has been doing fine! Her heart condition…" Winry started tears tempting to fall from her eyes.

"During the past 2 months it have been strangely acting up a lot, we found her unconscious a few weeks ago and thought that it was about time we contacted you…" Jack continued signing slightly, "We gave her some medicine, but it didn't seem to work, I'm sorry Winry."

"Wait, Granny? Is this true?" Winry asked furiously turning to face her Grandma who only gave a solemn nod. Her lips started to tremble slightly.

"There's nothing more we can do Winry," Jack signed, "I'm sincerely sorry,"

"No, it's not your fault," Winry blurted out, "But there must be a way…"

"There's none Winry," Pinako interrupted her Granddaughter's speech, "I think I lived a sufficient life, so this time you can let me go okay?" Pinako said giving Winry a smile.

"No. No Grandma! I'm not letting this happen! Isn't there an antidote?!" Winry said on the verge of shouting.

"There's none." Jack said keeping his voice as kind as possible.

"I think life hates me…" Winry trembled tears falling onto her lap drop by drop. "First my parents… Them Edward… And now my Grandma?!"

"Winry, calm down…" Pinako said getting off her short stool, "I may not be here but there are those who still need your help, you help save people's lives and give them hope, I am proud to have a granddaughter with such responsibilities,"

"But…" Winry continued her tears almost uncontrollable; somehow this situation seems to have happened before to those known as the Elric's, although at that time she didn't know the pain…

"Remember what I told you when you were young?" Pinako said in a soft voice, "Those who have passed away from this world are always watching you from above… always,"

"Granny…" Winry sobbed kneeling onto the ground and wrapping her Grandma's frail body in a tight embrace, "I never wanted this…."

"None of us ever wanted death Winry…" Pinako whispered "But what can we do?" a single tear slid down Pinako's face and dropped onto the wooden floor, after that a thousand followed it.

Death is something one couldn't avoid; it is the flow of life. However if one were to live forever it will only be in another's memories…

**Gah… wasn't that depressing I know even though I update after so long I should give you guys something bright but I really need to get the story going it's gonna be a little fast from now on I'm kinda pushing it I know… Either way thankyou so much for those reviews! I only asked for 5 and now 10? Wow you guys are really amazing… thankyou very much!**

**Well here's my reason: School. It was the fourth quarter and everything just kinda got dumped on me also I was concentrating on playing LoveLiveSchoolIdolFestival a little too much… well sorry again. But it is Summer so I think I would be updating more often due to my unlimited amount of free time… though school did kill a little bit of my inspiration to write…**

**About the Reviews I would like to say that every one of them was really special to me and I couldn't thank you guys enough even though its shorter than some chapters I hope it makes up for the time I lost. And for you guys who didn't give up on me yet I give you my gratitude.**

**BTW did anybody noticed my Titanic obsessiveness? No? Well... I did think it was pretty obvious...**

**I'll try updating faster than 2 months but that's not a guarantee… well I'll try my best!**

**Don't Forget to: Favorite, Follow, and Review! [5-10]**


	14. I Need to Know

**Wooh! Kay, I'm just back from a long vacation and while I was traveling along the European borderline I realized one thing: I need to update this. I don't know why but traveling makes me home sick and being home sick makes me want to type… you could call it a sickness of sorts… And I DO realize I haven't updated in a while (again) but then it's better than last time right? Either way let's get on with the story.**

**Warning the first part of the chapter might be slightly confusing but that's only because I need it to be… uh… you'll understand later. Oh and there might be some EdWin in this chapter so… just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 13: I Need to Know**

Morning came by soon enough for the Rockbells and the Dawsons (Jack and Rose), however it didn't for the fellow traveler from Xing: Lin Yao. The black haired boy was now snuggling on the bed evading the fact that it was morning and he was supposed to be up by the time the sun is already reaching the middle of the milky blue sky.

Sky blue eyes under the foggy thick glasses open suddenly… and the peace that was once contained in the small town of Resembool was destroyed merely because of this sudden act.

'It hurts,' Jin thought grasping his throbbing head which have been hurting ever since he have fallen unconscious, "It really does hurt," Jin shuttered as he grabbed the spot where it was aching even more than his head: his heart.

The sun was well high in the sky and seeing this Jin sat up from his position on the bed and soothed his messy hair slightly. 'I better take a bath first' Jin thought as he stumbled into the bathroom still half awake and unsure if he was in reality or not. The hot trickling water ran down Jin's back as he wandered into his thoughts once more, there was no denying it, really there wasn't.

The scent of breakfast wafted from down stairs and brought Jin's attention out from his dream land. Walking down the stairs Jin have completely forgotten about the fact that he was trying to maintain his appearance as unemotional and tidy, he have gone down with only a white T-shirt some shorts and a towel slung around his neck his hair still wet and let loose.

Winry have woken up early in the morning to make breakfast for all the members in the house which contained the Dawsons, herself, granny, and Jin. Even if she did say breakfast the correct term would be lunch since it was already 11:00 by the time she woke up. Surprisingly she was the first one to, the rest are all fast asleep.

Winry heard footsteps as she was finishing her last plate she glanced up to see her customer: Jin Lao. Due to yesterday's unstoppable tears her eyes were red and puffy until there was no hope that people wouldn't see it but seeing Jin without his glasses she secretly crossed her fingers he wouldn't question about it.

"Morning Jin," Winry said with a smile on her face while giving Jin a plate of scrambled eggs and of course milk.

"Mornin' Winry," Jin mumbled while plopping himself down on the seat opposite of Winry.

Winry herself found this extremely discomforting. Not only did Jin actually greet her back despite his attitude before this but he was dressed in such… informal wear. She has always imagined Jin as the tidy quiet type but it seems her ability to judge people haven't really changed in the past 15 years. But in another way it was amusing to see Jin as a normal teenage boy, since ever since she met him he have been so stiff it was quite awkward? It was always silent if she wasn't the one talking all the time.

"How was it?" Winry asked as Jin finished his plate of scrambled eggs.

"It was alright," was Jin's short reply before excusing himself.

"He didn't drink his milk…" Winry mumbled to herself staring at the full glass of milk that was still standing on the table innocently. Winry laughed to herself, indeed the boy did remind her of Edward too much it was scary… now wasn't the time. Winry slapped her face twice before regaining her smile on her face and following the boy where he headed before.

"Where are you going Jin?" she asked as she saw the boy started to tug on his shoes struggling to get them on.

"Relax Winry, I'm just going for a walk," Jin said before giving her a smile and closing the door behind him with a soft 'clunk'.

Winry stood there shocked recalling the boy's smiling face… she have never seen Jin smile before… and it gave off a feeling that sent chills down her body, she adored him, she really do. Winry smiled to herself before letting a tear slip by again 'God Ed… I really do miss you,' she thought as she quickly wiped her tear and looked out the window to look at her customer walking along the path slowly.

To be honest Jin really did enjoy the sense of peace in the small town of Resembool, everything in the town declared that it was living happily the way it was. The towns people turned to look at him as he passed by, some gave him a small wave; Jin gave a nod in return.

Finally Jin reached his real destination; the house on the hill. Jin walked up to the wreck and carefully examined its condition; burnt to a crisp. He looked longingly at the house and felt weak kneed, how long has it been since he have had this sensation? Since his parents died… since his sister gave him her everything…

"How could I have had forgotten," Jin said bitterly placing his hand on the burnt tree, "Funny… even in the next life I just couldn't let this part of my past go…"

xxx

It was almost dinner time and most of the house have already woken up and buzzing around, except for Pinako who was still resting in her bed.

"Where's Jin?" Winry asked Rose who was making Dinner in the kitchen.

"I haven't seen him since morning," Rose answered with a confused look "I thought he was in his room or something,"

"He isn't," Winry informed her as she went to the porch and slipped on her slippers. "I'm going to go check on him," she informed them as she went out of the warm house and was exposed to the windy evening of Resembool.

Winry walked into town and asked a few of the commoners if they saw Jin. "I haven't seen him since this afternoon," one of the men at the farm informed her.

"Thank you," Winry said before rushing off. 'If he didn't return to the farm then he is over at the hill…' she thought as she glanced over at what used to be the Elric's house.

Winry went to the site and to her expectation she saw the black haired male sitting there on a branch eyes closed and seeming to be sound asleep. However as soon as Winry lessen her distance between her and the young boy the blue orbs suddenly flew open indicating that Jin wasn't asleep to actually begin with.

"Jin, you were here the enter day?" Winry asked with an uncertain tone of voice. It was weird enough that Jin's attitude today was completely off but now the fact that he chooses to hang around Edward's house was even weirder.

"Yeah, I was thinking about… stuffs…" the boy said in a small voice scratching the back of his head while avoiding her gaze.

"Why did you choose to come here?" Winry asked looking at the surroundings with a scrunched up eye brow. In her point of view it wasn't much of a place to hang out if one doesn't know the Elric brothers.

Jin went silent for a moment before opening his mouth to speak, "It reminds me of my past," he said in the same quiet voice as before.

Winry merely stared at the young boy, confusion written all over her face. His past? What kind of past did Jin actually have to actually be reminded of something that was once the Elric's?

"Tell me Honestly Winry… Do I remind you of somebody? Perhaps someone you once knew?" Jin asked in a careful tone turning his head to finally face Winry looking at her square in the eyes. His blue eyes were staring to be added with freckles of gold without his knowledge but at that time neither of them noticed that for at that time none of them were focusing on their surroundings but only their own thoughts.

"C'mon what are you asking Jin?" Winry said in a fun tone but her eyebrow reflected her worry for they were scrunched up while her smile still lasted on her face.

"Tell me Winry," Jin said staring to raise his voice and grabbing Winry's arm without hesitation, "Tell me the truth… please…" He said looking at her.

At that moment Winry felt so hopeless. It was obvious that Jin had more strength than her and was even towering over her making her unable to look anywhere else except his face. Although Winry did know that she was many years older than the boy in front of her she couldn't help but blush because truly this boy reminded her of her first crush; Edward Elric.

"Why? Do I need to answer?" Winry asked raising her voice slightly along with Jin's voice. "If you tell me a good reason then I'll answer!" Winry stated in a determined tone of voice.

"Because I'm distraught," Jin answered in a sincere voice, "Winry, I need to know. Who I am. Who I need to be," Jin said carefully choosing his words with care.

The wind swept both of their hair wildly but those were things that were ignored as Jin waited patiently for the answer. The sun was starting to fall and the sky was decorated with the various tones of red, orange, yellow and such.

"I… I…" Winry hesitated; she didn't know what to say. She knew the answer but she would never admit it out loud, admitting it would be like telling herself that somebody else could replace Edward, _her _Edward. Winry looked down but was still unable to move from the spot even when Jin let go of her arms.

Jin looked at the woman with tired eyes; he didn't want to force the answer out of her but if he didn't know this one fact he didn't know if he was going to be able to move on.

Winry continued to stay silent before she felt a hand lifting her chin carefully. Slowly she looked up and came face to face with golden orbs… wait golden? Winry stared mystified at the color that was so similar yet so strange to her. Eyes… eyes just like Edward…

Winry leaned in while her face was being drawn to the very eyes of the man she loved so many years ago. Unknowingly she was being so close that their lips were only a little bit from touching. Winry quickly closed that gap by moving forward and letting their lips touch.

For that time only it was only a mere 2 seconds but for the two of them those 2 seconds were like the everlasting hours that the sun stays in the sky. With the sun setting in the background and the wind that seems like its sweeping them off to paradise it was happiness that could only lasted a few seconds.

When Winry noticed this her eyes immediately widened and she pushed the younger boy's chest, making him stumble a few steps. At that moment where her face was bright red and she didn't know what to do she decided to run. She knew that running away wasn't the solution but at that time what was she to do?

Winry ran all the way back home tears tempting to fall as the wind swept her hair violently. What the hell was she doing? What was she thinking back there? Jin is Edward? No way! Winry squeezed her eyes shut and felt a sense of betrayal. A sense of betraying herself…

The moment Winry entered the house she immediately rushed up stairs and locked her room ignoring Rose's calls. She knew she wasn't a teenage girl anymore and is a full grown woman but… it was like experiencing her first kiss really… Winry really did feel like the world was ending at that time.

After calming down Winry slid down the wall and sat there for a good 20 minutes. 'What was I thinking kissing a boy 15 years younger than me?' Winry thought covering up her face. God, it was so embarrassing!

Then she recounted the scene and remembered Jin's question. "Who do I remind you of?" he have said at that time. Winry sat there and thought for the longest amount of time, 'He resembles Edward… resembles him so much it's scary.' She thought.

"Is Jin Edward?" she voiced her question out loud. Unfortunately there was nobody to answer her question and Winry was one again left in a dazed state. 'I'll answer his question and ask him when he gets back,' she concluded. The only reason why she didn't answer his question before was merely because she wasn't sure of the situation and that she was unwilling to accept the truth, but after seeing those eyes… everything was crystal clear.

Winry waited for the boy to return that night… waited until the moon was fair in the sky and approaching the end of its route.

And yet that night… Jin didn't return.

**And… I'm ending it there! Another chapter complete! And this one really did eat it all out of me. I'm not one that's good at romance but that scene was something that I REALLY wanted to happen so it did… Hope it wasn't too weird or anything if you guys want me to rewrite this chapter later tell me so it's kinda important. Did any of you saw this kind of romance coming? I didn't too but while writing I just felt like it was coming soon… I blushed when I was writing the kissing scene… gah I couldn't write these stuffs.**

**I pulled an all-nighter tonight… sign… It was getting in the mood and I knew if I left it out till morning I'll be doomed with a case of no inspiration.**

**I wanted to write this chapter a little longer but I can't seem to find a place where I can continued it seems like a perfect place to stop it so I did… if it was shorter than the other chapters GOMENASAI! Even though you guys waited so long… T^T**

**Oh and THANKYOU for those who have reviewed/favorite/follow this story! I know it's sort of late but I appreciate the 50+ reviews that this story received! I know it's not much for a 40,000 something worded story but as a first story it makes me super happy!**

**For this chapter PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'm begging you! This chapter was rather difficult for me and I'm uncertain as to how it turned out so ur reviews would be a big help to me THANKYOU!**

**Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW! **


	15. Understanding

**Here's the next chapter guys! Well here's a warning there's no more romantic stuff wandering around here anymore so don't worry… If there is anything it would just be for humor or for my own amusement. And I actually want this chapter to be serious… but I guess I went a little off track at first… and at the ending… **

**There are some special material at the ending so please read I really need to know what you guys want before continuing this and check out the link on my profile too! It's under the [EXTRA] part!**

**There is slight EdWin in this one too but nothing dramatic happens and you guys can think of it as friendships too so don't worry! I won't dawdle for long so let's get on with it! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Chapter 14: Understanding**

'We shall first start with the introduction to the word 'Reincarnation'. According to many of the books and articles spreaded in a wide range of people the word 'Reincarnation' simple means to be born again. Though the appearance and personality may be different the 'Soul' is the same as the one in one's prior life. This 'Soul' is something that would never settle; it would continue to be reincarnated and reincarnated again until it reaches one point where it has found peace…'

Winry snapped the book shut. The book with the title "Simple Matters of Life" was slammed onto the wooden floor. 'I don't understand a single thing' Winry thought as she rubbed her blonde head with a pissed look on her face. 'It doesn't follow the rules of life and it goes nowhere near the word science' she continued to think as she gazed at the star-filled-sky.

To say it was a peaceful night would be entirely wrong. Although the night was silent and no chaos was about to erupt from its dark depths the young woman named Winry Rockbell's mind was full of questions and uncertainties.

'It's already 23:00' she thought as she gazed into the moonless night. 'Everybody is already asleep but where the hell is Jin?' she continued to think a tint of red flustered near her ears. 'I'm ashamed of myself… Why am I always digging my own grave… sooner or later I'm going to die or embarrassment' Winry hugged her knees trying to avoid that she was blushing because of a middle school boy.

"That's it I'm going to go look for him" Winry decided out loud standing up. She immediately flustered as tears ran down her face 'I couldn't do it!' she thought as she slumped onto the porch.

This probably went on for an hour or so before our lovely blonde finally made up her mind. "I would just pretend nothing happened!" Winry decided before walking off clutching her sweater close to her body. She froze as a new stream of tears ran down her face again "I'm just deceiving myself…" she wined as she stood amongst the cold wind of the moonless night.

After MUCH consideration Winry finally had the guts to just walk and go back to the Elric's house. It wasn't like anything was going to happen right?

Winry walked to the hill and glanced at the tree where she found Jin sitting there earlier in the evening. He was still there his figure leaned against the tree and his eyes closed in the exact same position as he was earlier. Winry closed her eyes and chanted in her head 'I'm going to tell him the answer. I'm not a 30 years old woman who likes a 15 years old boy. I'm not going to get arrested'.

"Jin…" Winry shouted, although her voice faltered and what came out was no more than a normal whisper. However Jin heard her and turned her way, his eyes still the golden orbs they were when Winry saw them as earlier.

"I know who you remind me of now…" Winry said in a quiet voice, "But promise me one thing. Promise me you wouldn't run away." Like I did… Winry thought.

"I don't need the answer anymore," Jin said in a monotone voice. He jumped off the branch his black hair following him down as he reached the ground.

"You don't?" Winry asked in an astonished voice.

"Yeah… because I know now…" Jin said scratching the back of his head. "But please know that I am not who you think who I am." Jin continued his expression becoming serious, "Please forget everything… it wouldn't do you any good in the future… Winry…"

"Yeah… I'll forget everything," Winry said with a smile on her face. "You do know it isn't possible right? Unless I'm a robot or something…" Winry said her smile widening even more.

"You Mechanic Freak," Jin said in a low voice a small smile appearing on his face.

Winry stared at the youngster in astonishment, she has never seen the boy smile so fondly before- and she knew that it wasn't a fake one.

"Alchemy Geek…" she muttered as a single tear ran down her cheek.

Don't hang on to your past. Sometimes people will tell you this and you will wonder how it was even possible. The past is where all our memories reside, where all the smiles and tears stay and could never be erased. Winry never understood that either she knew if she hung on she would fall but she knew if she let go she will regret it later on… sometimes keeping those memories really is better. Somebody once told me that the past reveals things that one could never learn from the present or the future. In my understanding it was more like the past is only ours to keep and we could not relive that moment ever again so we shall treasure it… and those memories are going to be the ones that keep us from falling…

The two of them walked back to the house in silence. None of them talked and both of them weren't even thinking of doing so. Keeping to themselves like this it was probably for the best, for their minds were almost completely consumed by chaos and confusion.

It was already midnight when they reached the house. Jin, as the gentleman he is, opened the door for Winry and did a soft gesture for her to enter first. Nothing happened after that, nothing at all. For it was because both of them have both came to the same conclusion: things weren't the same as before.

Even if Jin is the reincarnation of Edward Elric he is not Edward himself. And even if Winry is still Winry she could not learn to love someone only because he was her past love.

So like I stated before we shall remember the past but we shall learn from them. And with much time and consideration somehow one will be able to transform those painful and happy memories into a life lesson one could only learn themselves.

XXX

Morning came by for the Rockbell household soon after that. Winry groaned on her bed her head aching like hell. 'I don't feel like getting up,' she thought as she buried her face into her pillow closing off the light that was shining from her window. And then the storm came.

Winry bounded from her bed her face flushed remembering the events yesterday. Her mind was thrown into chaos yet again. 'Jin is Edward. Edward is Jin. They are the same person,' Winry thought clutching her head, and then she paused. 'No they are not…' Winry clarified again in her head.

"God this is too confusing," Winry said as she stood up and threw her pillow back at its place. She opened the window to find the sun right above her head.

"Winry are you up yet?" Rose shouted from the other side of the door.

Winry walked over to the door to find Rose smiling at her sweetly. "It's already 10:00 A.M. I brought you a light breakfast we're having lunch in 2 hours," Rose explained handing the tray onto her open hands.

"Uh… Thanks Rose," Winry said sincerely. She didn't how long it was since somebody made food for her. After she moved out of the house to continue her business in Rush Valley she have been making her own food ever since. On the plate was a loaf of bread, a slice of apple pie, and a cup of warm coffee.

"Don't thank me," Rose said waving her hand in denial, "Thank Jin, he woke up very early to prepare breakfast for everybody I was quite surprised myself," after saying that Rose left Winry to be.

Winry couldn't help but let a small smile slip onto her face. So that boy knows how to cook… she never knew that Edward- or even his Reincarnation, would be able to cook anything other than burnt eggs.

"They really aren't the same person after all," Winry said out loud a sense of relief and a sense of sadness wafting over her in less than 3 seconds. 'Maybe Edward is really gone forever…'.

Winry took a bath and got dressed and headed down stairs right in time to see Jin cooking something in the kitchen yet again.

"What are you making?" Winry asked approaching him slowly, 'Yesterday didn't happen' she kept repeating in her mind in case she got awkward or anything that was even close to it.

"Oh just Lunch," Jin said in a carefree attitude not even turning to face her. When he did turn to face her he immediately stopped cooking and hid his face in his long hair, unfortunately it was in the low pony tail and he was unable to so all he was allowed to do was turn away.

'His ears are red…' Winry thought examining the bright red ear, 'How cute…' she continued as both of them stood there in silence. As soon as Winry realized what she was thinking she too turned a shade of red.

Some seconds ticked by before Winry made her mind-

"I'm Sorry!" both of them said at the same time doing a low bow. They raised their heads to stare at each other a slightly confused look on their face.

"Yesterday…" Jin said in a quiet voice his emotion almost unreadable due to his hidden eyes behind the thick glasses. If it wasn't for the blush it would seem he was mad for some people.

"No! It was my fault…" Winry said in a rush, "Already a 30 years old woman… doing something like that…" she kept muttering herself.

"I was the one who started it," Jin countered back, "I shouldn't have touched your face in the first place… it was just I remembered my time as Edward Elric and…"

"I was the one who leaned in!" Winry shouted back stuttering slightly.

They kept bickering back and forth before a voice interrupted their fight.

"Are you two love birds done yet?" Pinako asked from the door way.

Both of them turned to face the elder woman who was crossing her arms with Jack pushing her cart a sweat drop running down the side of his face. The both of them turned to face each other with a 'I'm not done yet' look before letting go.

"You two never change don't you?" Jack chuckled as he carried Pinako over to sit on one of the chairs on the dining table.

"Wait, Jack you knew?" Winry asked with an astonished look.

"I didn't at first but when Jin came home last night with you glumly walking up the stairs he sputtered put everything, it was quite amusing to be honest," Jack said giving Jin a glance from the corner of his eyes. Jin blushed slightly at the mention of his misbehavior last night.

"Never thought an emotionless kid like him could make such exaggerated facial features though," Jack noted with a distance look. "That doesn't seem like you at all Edward!" Jack said with an amused tone of voice.

"I'm not Edward…" Jin mumbled slightly, "Besides that was how I acted in front of my family before…" Jin paused and his face darkened slightly.

"Before what?" Jack asked curiously staring at the smaller boy.

Pinako noticed the situation and placed a hand over Jack's larger one shaking her head slightly. This was how the atmosphere often turned every time Ed's and Al's family was mentioned.

"Jin… the eggs are burning…" Winry said cautiously as she saw the rising black smoke from the pan that was left abandoned after she entered the room.

Jin's eyes widened after his 1 inch thick glasses as he skittered over to save their lunch from burning to a crisp

Finally the whole household finally settled and got going to eating lunch after the slightly lacking breakfast. The whole house was filled with laughter and the seats were almost filled except for one spot…

"Have you told Al about this yet Jin?" Winry asked while nimbly on her slightly burnt eggs.

"Not yet. I intend to later," Jin said with a formal tone.

"Why not now?" Pinako asked tapping her fork on the plate, "Your brother will be rejoiced!" she added before going back to eating her eggs.

"I'm not… I'm not his brother…" Jin whispered carefully, "He's Edward's brother…" he continued.

The whole table stared at the boy in astonishment, until Winry let loose of a small chuckled.

"Right, you are Jin aren't you?" Winry said in a caring tone. "Edward is but your past reincarnation…" Winry thought sadly… 'Edward is dead…'

"You should tell him no matter what you know?" Pinako said not wanting to give up. "He already called once in regards of Winry and your travels, I'm sure calling once again wouldn't hurt that much."

"Yes it would!" Jin raised his voice, "I don't WANT him to know that I'm Edward's reincarnation! I know he already have some ideas but letting him KNOW it would only damage his peaceful way of living currently!"

"Don't you don't like knowing something too?" Pinako asked calmly more than used to the boy's small explosions, this IS Edward's reincarnation after all.

"I don't… but if Al knows this… he isn't my brother anymore but I know that the Edward inside of me would want to keep his brother as far as possible. I didn't come here just to follow Ling around I have a goal here. And if Al knows about this…" Jin started to fall off into his own thoughts are carefully he was only speaking his mind ignoring those around him.

"Heard that Al?" Winry asked holding the phone to her ear.

The whole table turned to her with a 'You're unbelievable!' look on their faces. All except Jin who felt his face pale to the extent it was almost as white as the table cloth on the table.

They all stared at her and saw Winry flinched slightly before taking the phone off her ear a little bit as an enraged voice rang through the room… or should I rather say voices.

"BROTHER I'M GOING THERE RIGHT NOW! DON'T YOU DARE ESCAPE!"

"FULLMETAL HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FOR US?! WHEN WE GET THERE I'LL BURN YOU TO A CRISP!"

"BOSS! YOU'RE TOO CRUEL?!"

"Was that the speaker Winry?" Rose asked the girl as she stared at the phone in astonishment.

"Yeah, just wanted to get the mood going," Winry said in a sheepish look.

"Guys… I think Jin…" Jack started turning everyone's attention to the prey of the shouting from the phone.

Jin was in a condition where he is scared for his life and he felt like digging a whole and staying there forever. "I'm not going to die aren't I?" Jin asked in a steady voice but pronouncing every word with care.

"You are," Winry said blankly with a pitying look on her face.

Now we all know that no matter in what life the person who is Edward's Elric's reincarnation will ALWAYS attract trouble no matter where he goes.

**Done! You don't know how hard these past few chapters have been… the first part of this chapter was quite hard but when things started to become more relax my fingers were finally willing to cooperate. I think… this is a new turn of the page… well it's more like a new chapter since Winry and the rest already know that Jin is Edward. Next up is those at the military… yay Jin's gonna die! No, don't worry I'm not going to kill Edward's reincarnation too.**

**Also I really need you guys opinion on this one: Do you guys want to make this 'peaceful' era a little longer or do you guys want me to get on with the main plot? I could do neither really…**

**Also this is a small hint, another Reincaration is coming up ;) right I'm just confusing myself like this… But it's still undetermined if you guys want the 'Peaceful' age to continue he IS going to appear but if you guys want me to get on with it he might not.**

**Oh and I have a picture of Jin posted on Deviant Art under the name SumikoPure so go check it out the link's on my profile. It's also a chance to steal a glance at my horrible drawings… Please check it out! I want to know what you guys thought Jin looks like for me he always looked like that. Don't forget the LINK IS ON MY PROFILE.**

**Next Chapter: ? (You guys gotta choose first)**

**So… yeah… don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and REVIEW! + 'Peaceful' or 'Action' choose please!**


	16. On the Verge of Death

**Hey! Surprised I'm not dead! Most people said they wanted the "Peaceful" path so I'm gonna get it over with! I guess that 'New Reincarnation' thing really triggered your greed didn't it… Sorry for not updating since forever… school just started and I'm getting slightly busy… Yes I'm still in school and NOT college so you can hint my age is less than 18. Either way let's get this going! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for the whole box set of FMA in my language! Plus 15 books in English! I'm a collector don't blame me XD**

Chapter 15: On the Verge on Death… Again…

At the moment our favorite hero Jin is shivering in his bed like a little child his hands over his head and mumbling things that are better left unmentioned. And most of the things are: He didn't want to die by the hands of his own comrades.

"Geez Jin don't act like a little child what happened to the emotionless boy I first saw?" Winry complained her hands on her hips.

"That child wasn't freaking scared of getting his life taken by his past little brother," Jin said sarcastically trying even harder to dig a hole into the mattress. 'No doubt Alphonse would tell Teacher about it too…' Jin quivered at the thought of what was going to happen to him when his teacher found out.

"C'mon they aren't going to come here to take your head," Winry frowned.

"Yes they are. The call was yesterday so they should be arriving by today and when that happens its like the time the flash back starts in my head," Jin countered her. A trip from Central to Resembool took a little less than a day (A/N I really don't know I'm just guessing) and getting the earliest ticket they could it would be around 6 P.M. and it already being morning in Resembool only means they are close to arriving.

"At least eat breakfast," Winry tried convincing the boy.

"I already ate," Jin snapped back.

"When?"

"Last night,"

Winry felt a stress mark appearing on her forehead when she lifted her wrench and threw it at the bundle of blankets on the bed. A terrible, echoing, [Clang!] could be heard as the metal struck with Jin's skull.

Truly it was a K.O. for Jin.

After that Winry have fully accomplished the task in forcing Jin to eat breakfast but was still unable to make him drink his milk…

"Why do you dislike milk so much?" Winry asked while watching the dishes as Jin was eating up his old alchemy books.

"It's cow juice. Disgusting." Jin answered in an "end of the conversation" tone.

"You managed to grow to a fine enough height without drinking it though," Winry chuckled while remembering Jin in his past life.

"But I'm still very sensitive about it," Jin said glaring at Winry from above his pile of books that have been increasing every single second that is passing.

"Ah yes yes~~~" Winry hummed in a sing song voice- it was as if nothing happened the day before.

Suddenly a door bell could be heard and Winry perked up immediately from her crouching position on the kitchen counter seemingly taking her time to pleasure herself while annoying Jin. Well her plan was just about to be lifted to the next level either way.

"Ah. They're here," Winry stated in a simple tone yet her mouth was struggling to be pushed down and soon enough she was unable to suppress her smile creeping up her face.

"Who's here?" Jin asked slightly afraid of the look on Winry's face. He didn't know what was going on but a chill ran down his spine as Winry smiled at him happily.

"Oh just some guests who are more than happy to see you," She said while skipping to the door- a faint "Coming~" could be heard from the hallway once she exited the kitchen.

Winry walked over to the door and opened it to see a calm-as-ever General Mustang, a calm-as-ever Riza Hawkeye, a sarcastically smiling Al with the fire of rage burning in his eyes, and of course the gang behind the ready to knock down the door the next second if she didn't open it.

"Wow… that was fast guys… I thought the train to Resembool usually took at least 12 hours," Winry muttered staring at them up and down noticing the urgent look on their faces.

"Oh we simply had a simple deal with the train conductor," Mustang said waving his hand in an "it was nothing" kind of way.

"I see…" Winry said in a tired sort of way… she didn't expect them to be this desperate… she really did pity the passengers that were on the same train as them they probably clung on to dear life while sitting.

"So…where's the brat?" Havoc asked from the background desperately trying to squeeze out of the "background character" zone.

"He's right inside. But I don't think he's ready-" Winry started only to be cut off by Al.

"Thanks Winry we'll be on our way then…" Alphonse said in an urgent tone a crept past her and into the house. The rest of the gang followed and it was like a stampede in the house right there.

"General Mustang, aren't you going to follow them?" Winry asked noticing the only person left at the doorway other than her.

"I already know about Jin's issue," Roy said simply. "Besides I don't want to know what's going to happen to the brat in there,"

"I see…" Winry said sweat-dropping slightly, "But why did you shout at him through the phone last night?"

"I just wanted him to be scared." Mustang said shrugging slightly.

"Believe me he was, I remem-" again Winry was caught up by the sounds of chaos from inside the house made by yours sincerely Jin Lao.

"Brother! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Whoa! Al don't! Ow! What was that for? Don't destroy the furnishing like that!"

"Edward-kun please prepare yourself,"

"Lieutenant? Wait! Don't shoot! Eek! That could've killed me! Do you want me to die a second time?!"

"Then please die,"

"That's mean! Havoc! At least help me!"

"Sorry boss! This time you deserved it!"

"General… please tell them to fix the house later on…" Winry told Roy as she stared at the kitchen getting completely destroyed.

"Sure we'll fix it." Mustang said while pushing past Winry, "But before that please allow me have some of my own fun," and with that he entered into the mass of chaos.

"Mustang? What are you… Youch! Are you trying to scorch me?!"

"What do you think I'm doing Fullmetal? But don't worry I'll always miss since you are so sh-o-rt"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!"

xxx A while later xxx

"Geez Jin… how did you get all these wounds?" Jack asked dapping water onto the bruise on Jin's face while he winced slightly.

"How did I get them indeed…" Jin muttered suppressing his urge to glare at the people on the table- some who were still fuming and the rest that were chuckling at his current condition.

"And these burn marks too, you're lucky it didn't burn you that much," Jack muttered placing a plastic bag full of ice onto his stomach where a burn mark was visible.

"I'm already lucky that I didn't get killed completely," Jin said sarcastically.

"It's your fault from keeping it from us," Alphonse humph-ed at his brother. Of course the deal was that Alphonse did indeed hug and clung onto his brother before he punched Jin in the cheek and used alchemy to bound him in a wooden cage.

"I just knew it myself yesterday," Jin tried to defense himself while avoiding the various types of glare that were being shot at him from all corners of the room.

"And you actually kissed Winry when you found out the truth," Rose mused to herself appearing at the doorway with a bucket of mashed up herbs; that smelled horrible by the way.

"What? He did that?" Alphonse said in surprise, "I always knew you guys had a thing for each other!"

"I-I d-don't have anything for that Automail geek!" Jin shuttered a blush creeping up his face slightly and suppressing with all his might the urge to dig a hole in the ground and die.

"Fullmetal, everybody knows, its only you who didn't realize yourself," Roy stated in an obvious tone of voice.

"Tch. It's not your damn business," Jin said looking away only to wince again as Jack mended to his wound on his stomach.

"Tell us the details later alright Fullmetal?" Roy teased him, "Never thought you would turn out to be a woman's man; did I rub off on you?"

Jin went red from head to toe from anger and embarrassment mixed together, "OUT!"

"Hai hai~~~ come on Alphonse let's ask Winry about it," Roy said strolling out the room with a floppy Alphonse on a leash.

"I still hate him," Jin muttered to himself gritting his teeth slightly.

"Now now, don't be like that," Jack said while putting the disgusting herb over Jin's wound.

**I'm done! Okay first of: SORRY SORRY SORRY! I never expected to not post for such a long time! And a short chapter too… sincerely I apologize I just wanted to get this one out as fast as possible since I know that keeping somebody waiting is a bad manner…**

**So… school started (Damn it) and {censored} grade is just SO HARD! I mean it's just the third week of school and I'm already being DUMPED with tests and projects! Homeworks are for me to do EVERY SINGLE DAY! And I feel like dying in total :P And Creative Writing just took away all of my words. It's like writing all class- which I am alright with – but STILL! I don't even have time to write this FanFic in class anymore since all I literally do is jot down notes from class and all that! This is my ultimate excuse!**

**Many of you chose the "peaceful" path and I'm alright with that since I want to relax and write something like that too… oh and the next few chapters are going to be short since there's really no need for it to be long and it's going to be hard to connect two totally different subjects together. For the next chapter I'll be bringing in a new reincarnation so get ready! Again SORRY I never did intend for this to be so short… sorry…**

**Well! I want to aim for 76-81 reviews in this chapter? Could you guys do it for me? It's not a requirement of course but reviews are truly like a medicine it makes your mind run like some hyper active kid with coke.**

**Note: Just started watching Owari no Seraph- first episode had me like T.T**

**Don't Forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


	17. Hoho Makes a Comeback!

**Right... Uh... I've been away for FAR too long... I realize that too and I APOLOGIZE for all who are waiting for this update... and I personally feel guilty for making you guys wait... there was some things to get rid of and school was getting intense at the end of the first quarter... I would try to update my stories because currently I'm on Fall Break and have plenty of time to write. Once again I apologize greatly for my absence...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA in any way...**

**Chapter 16: Hoho Makes a Comeback!**

Dead…

Who knew that summer in Resembool could be so dreadfully hot? Jin was sitting on the balcony sucking on a strawberry popsicle.

Although it was hot and humid- it was raining. It was the weirdness of it all indeed. In the rainy season the air was still hot and stick a pain truly for some people- especially a person who is used to the green forest and fresh air.

"Winry, when will summer past?" Jin groaned slightly as he threw his remaining stick out into the garbage behind him.

"About 3 weeks… or more…" Winry answered wiping sweat off her forehead as she fiddled with the little piece of Automail she was working on.

"When's Alphonse coming again?" Jin asked still in the bored tone and mood that he was in.

"Sometime later…"

"..."

"..."

"Why is it so DAMN BORING?!" Jin exploded sitting up abruptly and stomping back into Winry's room searching drastically for something to do.

"Didn't General Mustang tell you that you aren't allowed to move out of the house or go anywhere before he cleared the Homunculus thing?" Winry exhaled, taking off her goggles and moving to the door.

"He should realize I'm not a defenseless female," Jin muttered- crossing his arms and puffing up his cheeks.

"Yeah, it would be funny to see Edward reincarnated as a female," Winry said light-heartedly laughing slightly. No doubt Ed would make a beautiful one- one that is worth of Roy's flirting of course.

"Haha, very funny," Jin said sarcastically in a dry laugh.

Suddenly the doorbell rang- perking up both Winry and Jin's mood. Ask why? Boredom. The doorbell on the Rockbell's door often meant- military people, Alphonse, or Jack and Rose.

Jin crossed his fingers hoping it wasn't the military: he have had enough of that goddamn-annoying-as-hell general Roy Mustang.

Winry sprinted down the stairs to get the door and swung it open with a wide smile decorated on her face- just in case it was a customer.

In front of her was a male with honey blonde hair and light grey eyes. His hair was long and was held together by his own hair at the top of his head in a loose bun (explanation at the end) he wore round glasses (think Kabuto from Naruto) and was heaving a medium sized work bag in his hand. Although he was dressed in a ruffled up suit he still looked rather young- older than Jin but still younger than Meng.

"May I help you?" Winry asked steadily eyeing the person looking for any signs of danger- you can never be too safe these days.

"Winry!" the male exclaimed eloping Winry in a tight embrace- Jin twitched slightly at the sight of this, he later reminded himself that it was because of Edward's memories.

"Sir, excuse me" Winry gagged out, "Do I know you?"

"Huh?" the teen looked confused for a while before breaking into an apologetic rant.

"Oh, how could I forget? Of course you wouldn't recognize me! Well, so sorry Winry! Didn't mean to startle you- being old can be an inconvenience couldn't it? I was going to get a look around town but then dropping by must be more beneficial to me! Oh, and is Alphonse around here? I wanted to drop by to say hi after so many years…"

"Who are you?" Winry snapped finally- no knowing for sure that this man wasn't a customer seeing that he has all four limbs and is merely either a weirdo or another annoying nuisance.

"My name is Chris Twining, Chris is short for Chrysanthemum," The man introduced himself, "But I guess you would know me by Van Hohenheim better,"

"…" Winry's eyebrows twitched slightly, "Again please?"

"I'm Chris Twining; also known as Van Hohenheim's reincarnation," He repeated himself with a smile on his face.

"Van Hohenheim?"

"Yes,"

"As in Edward's past father?"

"Yes,"

"Why the hell does my life need to be like this? First it was Jin and then now his father? Does God know how difficult it is for a girl like this to handle…" Winry muttered to herself as she pressed her fore head against the door frame, banging it slightly.

"Come in then," Winry concluded after much of her useless muttering.

"Thankyou," Chris said taking stepping into the house as the floor creaked under his foot.

"Who is it Winry?" Jin shouted from upstairs, having been too lazy to follow her downstairs and too bored to stay still when the situation was happening.

rather

"Come again?"

"No, I'm serious it's Van Hohenheim's reincarnation," Winry said opening the door- welcomed by the sight of Jin lodging around on her bed- and dragging the new comer into the room.

"Oh…" Jin let out upon seeing Chris, "That guy is my father's reincarnation,"

"You're Edward's reincarnation I suppose?"

"Yes, and my conscious is telling me to knock you out until you were only a puddle of human gel on the floor,"

"What a truly brilliant son I used to have…"

After the author's much consideration (and struggling) the two have concluded that they still hated each other like cats and dogs- this was not because of their past lives but rather because of Chris' insults aplenty that came from Hohenheim's consciousness and also Edward's bomb-able anger that was inherited into Jin's personality.

"Why did you come here?" Jin asked once they were done with their argument.

"It's not like I wanted to come here," Chris signed eyeing Jin with annoyance evident in his eyes, "But the old man wanted me to inform you guys on some facts that connect to your reincarnation-business,"

"It isn't just our business it's also yours," Jin added sarcastically.

"But it's not like I wanted to inform you when I already have Van here informing me inside my head!" Chris added slamming his hand on the table.

"What did I ever do to you?!"

"Let's start with you destroying my Mom's flower shop!"

"Do you realize that your freaking brother is such an ass-hole?!"

"Why were you there to begin with?!"

"Huh?! I was going to help you out with the business!"

"STOP!" Winry shouted a wrench in her hand ready to go, "I'm the oldest one here! So I'm in charge! You two stop bickering or get the HELL out!"

Both of them calmed down under Winry's wrath and eventually settled down and erased all of their piss marks that appeared as they were shouting at each other.

"Ahem, back to business, or else Van wouldn't stop bugging me," Chris continued, "The cause of your reincarnation is because of Truth, he has a special connection with this soul business and it's very easy for him to manipulate the birth of you guys. Normally reincarnations are born 100-200 years apart from each other but we were born early because of Truth's tricks."

"All who played a big role in the reviving of the philosopher stone was reincarnated except for the Homunculus and a few minor roles- but still Van told me to tell you about the Homunculus' new generation- managed by the old Pride."

"Wait, what the hell happened to Mrs. Bradley?" Jin asked quirking his eyebrow confirming with his memories that Pride was turned into a small child and erased of his memories.

"Died of cancer in her lungs a few years ago," Chris answered, "After that Pride gone digging around and found out about his past and well… hell broke out to begin with, but then that was just underground business- nobody in the surface world knew all that well."

"And why are they coming after me again?"

"You're smart enough to figure that out on your own," Chris said blankly.

"You're calling _me_ smart?!" Jin gasped, "After all that bickering we did?!"

"Says Van," Chris added before Jin could get cocky of himself.

"You're annoying," Jin countered sarcastically, "Couldn't you just let Hohenheim do the talking?"

"Oi, he's my past reincarnation and I wouldn't let a 400 years old geezer control my body for all I know it could end up in a disaster,"

"For Truth's sakes at least you have him talking to you Edward here in my head only gives me daily head-aches and dusts of his fury on a daily basis," Jin gritted his teeth after his statement.

"For fuck sakes get the hell on with it!" Winry shouted loudly before the boys could bicker any longer. Partly it was because she couldn't stand hearing about the past but the rest was because she saw two teenagers fighting and she was annoyed.

**(A/N I have no idea if Winry is supposed to curse or not but I'm younger than she was and still curse like a mad man so I'll make her curse)**

"Just to let you know- I have no idea why they are after me," Jin said crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks up slightly.

"You baka, it's so obvious they are after you because you hold Edward's soul!"

"So? Edward's not me! And I'm obviously not him!"

"Different point of views, besides with the soul of one who once carry to soul of a Xerxes civilian they could bring that essence to use somehow- most likely to create a new homunculus," Christ answered looking slightly tired from all the talking.

"Roy's on with the whole mission of getting rid of them so I'll just lay around until they come to me, because they defiantly will before they go search the town inside out," Jin said standing up and dusting his pants walking around.

Although he felt carefree on the outside part of him suspects that the homunculus are the one that killed his whole clan and his sister… the one that took away his left leg…

"Chris… about when did Mrs. Bradley pass away?"

"7-8 years ago I suspect…"

Jin clenched his hands and told to himself calmly that he shouldn't rush to conclusion. But if they were to be the one that killed his family… stop… he decided to wait until it was time to face them before concluding that they were the one that murdered his family.

xxx

"So your family manages a flower shop in Amestris?" Winry asked Chris when Jin left the room to go hang around the balcony once again.

"Yeah, I rushed here when my brother talked of a short boy with golden eyes," Chris answered chuckling slightly at his brother's stammering when he got back home that day.

"You know… you guys still look familiar even in this life," Winry mentioned examining the boy's appearance that was so close to the boy from Xing.

"Must be the glasses… Although I believe mine is smaller than the boy's gigantic and ugly ones, why does he wear it either way?"

"Actually I don't know, it's like he's trying to cover up his face or something," Winry said thoughtfully remembering the time where she was slightly startled to see the over-exaggerated glasses on the boy's slim face.

"His eyes are too fragile- you would be able to read him in every single way if he were to take it off," Chris informed her, "They say eyes are the windows to the soul,"

"Yeah…" Winry wrapped her hand around her wrist remembering Edward's golden eyes that used to encourage her and keep her from falling back down.

xxx

After playing around the entire day Chris finally left the Rockbell's residence. He said he would come visit from time to time and Winry very much hoped her for she had enjoyed his stay pleasantly well. Jin was the opposite- he said good-bye while shouting curse and insulting words into the mix. But both of the other two members knew that Jin still wanted the boy to come visit- it was obvious the way he gave a feeble good-bye at the last moment.

The more the merrier they say… but when new members come to join the scene all of them aren't the best.

The next morning a message was passed to the Rockbell's home saying:

_Come back to Central, the homunculus are_

_Launching an attack in 3 days and we need your aid_

_-General Roy Mustang_

**I've been away for SO long in this community and when I came back FUCK how did FMA fall so low on the chart?! I was honestly surprised to see FairyTail shooting up the charts after only a few months... I could hear my friend cheering from a mile away... Anyway! Sorry I was kinda depressed... a friend kinda moved away suddenly and I was kinda depressed for a while... I'm alright now! Though it was so depressing... uh... moving on.**

**I apologize for the violent cursing I slip in- I'm getting influence from various places especially after going to camp with my friends and finding that cussing helps get rid of worms that appear in your bathroom...**

***For Chris's hair description I have no-way of explaining it clearly... Uh... thing Nezumi from No.6 but with longer hair... But the anime is not that famous so I doubt you guys would know what I'm talking about...**

**The reviews of the past chapters made me so happy! Arigato! I go back to read them every once in a while when I feel down... they really encourage me guys... I'm sorry again for not posting.**

**For reviews I decided to reply to them via PM if you guys don't mind- I would love to have longer conversations with you guys and discuss different fandoms and what-not. If you guys want me to do it some other way please ask me to do so.**

**Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and REVIEW!**


End file.
